


L'art de la nuit

by louisxkat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Addiction, Alcool, Bar, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Rupture, Trahison - Freeform, amour, club, danse - Freeform, drug, fetes, happy end, usage drogue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisxkat/pseuds/louisxkat
Summary: J'étais devenu accro. A ce danseur de la nuit, ses mouvements langoureux, ses sourires moqueur ou dragueur, ses baisers douloureux mais si bons qui me faisaient découvrir de nouvelles sensations, me faisant oublier sa douleur et son malheur. Ses cheveux corbeau et sa peau mate m'obsédaient. Ses yeux étaient sombres, pleins de secrets, mystérieux, mais pourtant si clairs. Il y avait une certaine lumière, de l'espoir. Il espérait s'en sortir. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de le perdre ou qu'il se perde lui-même dans cet amas d'idées noires, il ne méritait pas de vivre une vie pareille, une vie si compliquée, si douloureuse. Sa danse était de l’art, la suite n’était que souffrance, douleur, malheur. J’étais idiot de m’être persuadé que la nuit, il ne faisait que danser. J’étais idiot de croire qu’il avait une once d’espoir, il s’enfonçait de plus en plus et j’ai longuement lutté avec ses pensées avant de pouvoir le sauver. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas de mon aide, qu'il ne voulait pas que j’aie de problèmes par sa faute, mais au fond de moi, je savais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir sauver Zayn. Le sauver de ce sombre monde qui ne faisait que le couler et l'engloutir dans les ténèbres.-Liam





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est déjà posté sur Wattpad. Malgré tout, elle ne se compose pas de la même façon. Ici j'ai fais le choix de rassembler plusieurs chapitres en un seul pour qu'ils vous semblent plus longs! Pour ceux qui le souhaite, mon user Wattpad est : louisxkat  
Bonne lecture à vous.

**\- Putain les mecs vous abusez, je n’en ai rien à faire moi de ces clubs pourris.**

** \- Oh allez Liam, ne fais pas ton prude.**

Ledit Liam lève les yeux au ciel avant d’enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son jean, il n’avait pas fait un grand effort pour cette soirée. Lui qui était tout le temps habillé classe pour sortir avec ses amis n’avait enfilé qu’un simple jean et un vieux tee-shirt gris décoré de dessins Marvel. Il savait quel était l’optique de ses amis ce soir, ils voulaient aller dans un de ces clubs gays, ceux où des gars peuvent danser sur vous ou sur scène, ceux où ils peuvent même danser à deux devant vous, simulant un acte sexuel. Ce bar était le stéréotype même des personnes homosexuelles, Liam n’aimait pas ça, il trouvait que ce bar renforçait les stéréotypes au lieu de les effacer, ne les mettant pas à leur juste valeur. Liam était curieux, oui, mais il ne pensait pas entrer dans un club de ce genre un jour ou l’autre. Malheureusement pour lui, ce jour était arrivé, il s’était fait embarquer par ses amis et pensait que sa tenue ne le ferait pas entrer dans ce club, par miracle. Mais ce fut un échec. Il put entrer, à son plus grand désespoir, accompagné de ses amis, Niall, Louis, Mitch et Sandy. Pourquoi était-il sorti de chez lui ce soir ? Il savait qu’il aurait dû rester au chaud, avec au programme : _Netflix and chill_. Les portes du club ouvertes, la musique techno leur parvint aux oreilles. Il y avait plusieurs scènes, des gars déguisés en SM dansaient sur la scène la plus proche de l’entrée -_de la sortie_, pensa Liam. Sur la seconde, c’était simplement un gars qui dansait autour d’une barre de pôle dance. Une autre scène était accessible au public, aux plus soûls d’entre eux, sûrement, qui souhaitaient -_apparemment_\- montrer leur corps aux autres hommes présents dans le club, ils mimaient les danseurs maladroitement. Les danseurs étaient bien plus beaux et bien plus doués que ces amateurs.

Sur certains sièges ou espaces VIP, des gars avaient droit à une danse personnelle d’un des danseurs. Puis sur la dernière scène, il y avait cette danse qui attirait l’œil du châtain, cette danse qui l’emplissait de curiosité. Une danse sensuelle et très excitante, mimant tout simplement l’acte sexuel, accompagnée d’une chorégraphie. Deux hommes étaient vêtus de caleçons, le métis d’un caleçon noir à paillettes, et le plus grands des deux, aux cheveux longs et bouclés avait un caleçon blanc qui scintillait tout autant. Leur faits et gestes étaient ordonnées, en rythme avec la musique, leur corps en sueurs entraient en contact puis s’éloignaient avant de se rejoindre de nouveau. Celui vêtu de blanc était à califourchon sur l’autre, ses fesses posées à l’endroit où se trouvait la verge cachée du métis. A la place de ce dernier, Liam banderait comme un cheval. Leurs frottements semblaient si intenses et rapides, il ne manquait que les gémissements qui, s’ils étaient présents, seraient cachés par la musique. Liam s’attarda un instant sur la peau du métis, ses bras remplis de tatouages, le haut de son torse -_finement musclé_\- également, puis son visage angélique déformé par la simulation du plaisir charnel. Ses cheveux étaient d’un brun si foncé, tout comme sa barbe parfaitement dessinée. Son corps était en sueur, tout comme celui de son acolyte qui n’était pas si important que ça aux yeux de Liam. La chorégraphie était magnifique, pour preuve, elle avait énormément plu au châtain qui n’avait pas raté une miette sous les yeux amusés d’un de ses amis.

\- **T’es plus vraiment réticent d’un coup, j’me trompe ?**  
\- **Pourquoi on est venu ici, Louis ?** _lui demande Liam, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits._  
\- **Pour Harry**. _dit-il en montrant le mec au caleçon blanc pailleté_.  
\- **Tu le connais ?**  
\- **C’est mon plan cul du moment.**

Liam leva les yeux au ciel pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Il n’était pas vraiment étonné de son ami à vrai dire, depuis sa précédente rupture, il allait de plan cul en plan cul, aussi foireux les uns que les autres. Mais le mécheux réglait ses problèmes de cœur bêtement, sans vraiment réfléchir. La bande d’amis partie s’asseoir dans le coin VIP, alors que la fabuleuse danse se terminait. Liam pensait ô combien le métis était bon danseur, il était fait pour ce genre de métier, finalement. Le châtain dénigrait ces métiers du genre gogo danseur, mais il devait admettre que c’était plus ou moins de l’art. En sortant de ses pensées, il intercepta un serveur pour passer commande puis se rassit convenablement pour prendre part à la discussion de ses amis.

\- **En tout cas il y en a un qui était ravi.**  
** \- Vous parlez de quoi ?** _demande le principal intéressé_.  
**\- De toi et de ta langue qui pendait en regardant le petit spectacle d’Harry et de son collègue.**  
** \- D’la merde. Vous racontez de la merde. Sophia me convient très bien.**

Niall haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire en coin, ce petit blond aux yeux bleus n’avait pas l’air tellement convaincu. Puis Liam fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Louis qui se mit à faire des signes en gigotant sur son siège. Bien évidemment, ces signes étaient à l’intention d’Harry qui ne tarda pas à arriver, accompagné du _beau métis_. Le châtain aux yeux bleus se leva de son siège pour chuchoter, sûrement des paroles indécentes, à l’oreille du danseur. Liam n’y prêtait plus vraiment attention à vrai dire, il était obnubilé par le métis et son corps fin. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard après avoir parlé avec Harry et il prit l’argent que lui tendait Louis avant d’attraper la main de Liam. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas, il fronçait les sourcils en se levant et en se laissant entraîner par ce bel homme.

\- **Amuses-toi bien !**

_Salopard_, pensa-t-il à l’égard de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Liam ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, même s’il avait quelques pistes. Il était vrai qu’il avait eu une fixette sur le métis aux cheveux brun, puis Louis avait payé ce dernier pour qu’ils passent un moment rien qu’à deux. Mais Liam n’était pas habitué à ce genre d’endroit, il ne savait pas réellement comment agir, quels gestes étaient acceptés ou non. Alors il avait simplement suivi ce bel homme, qu’il trouvait splendide, n’oubliant pas qu’il avait une petite amie. En espérant que cette dernière ne soit pas mise au courant. Peut-être allait-il avoir une simple danse personnelle ? Ou bien, il allait pouvoir lui parler, apprendre à le connaître ? Liam cessa de se poser ce genre de questions lorsqu’il réalisa être arrivé dans une chambre. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- **Euh, pardon mai-mais je ne pense pas que-**  
** \- Apparemment tu as bien apprécié notre petite danse.** _Le coupe le métis, en lui retirant son tee-shirt Marvel._

Le souffle du châtain se coupa, _c’était donc ça_, ils allaient reproduire cette danse. Les sourcils froncés, Liam se mit à batailler dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non, ce serait totalement déplacé pour sa copine. Puis il n’était peut-être pas gay, mais le corps du métis était tout bonnement parfait, alors cette danse était plutôt tentante.

\- **On va danser ? Je ne sais pas si-**  
** \- Qui t’a dit qu’on danserait ?**

Sans s’en être réellement rendu compte, Liam avait fini allonger sur le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce, muni de son boxer. Son cerveau commençait d’ores et déjà à surchauffer, il n’arrivait plus à penser correctement, et ce fut pire lorsque le métis vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui. _Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?_ Liam ne se sentait pas capable de rester mou, avec ce corps devant lui et ces fesses contre sa verge. Il tenta alors de ne plus y penser en fermant les yeux, mais c’était sans compter sur les mouvements de bassin du brun. Impossible pour lui de rester de marbre.

-** Je ne peux pas coucher avec toi...**  
** \- La pénétration coûte beaucoup plus chère, ton ami ne m’a pas donné assez, tu devras te contenter de frottements mon chou.**

Les mouvements de bassin contre sa verge étaient lents et doux, laissant le temps à Liam de bander au maximum. Celui-ci ne réfléchissait plus, en sentant les mouvements s’accélérer sur sa verge, il avait simplement pris les hanches du métis entre ses mains pour l’inciter à aller de plus en plus vite. Il avait mal, tant son érection était forte, mais les frottements arrivaient à le soulager quelques peu. Seulement, il n’en eu pas assez, alors sans même prévenir le danseur, Liam le retourna pour se mettre au-dessus de lui. Ses mouvements étaient plus rapides, moins ordonnés et beaucoup plus brusques. Il gémissait doucement contre le cou du brun, qui cambrait légèrement son dos. Leur verges cachées sous leur tissu étaient gonflées, à la limite d’atteindre le point de non-retour, elles se frottaient l’une à l’autre. Cette friction répétitive fit atteindre la jouissance aux deux corps en sueur après plusieurs minutes. Liam, le souffle court, s’était soudainement redressé en regardant le brun.

-** Je viens de tromper ma copine, putain j’suis con.** _dit-il en se tapant le front à l’aide de sa paume._  
\- **Tu ne l’as pas vraiment trompée. On ne s’est pas embrassé, il n’y a pas eu pénétration, tu-**  
** \- On a jouit. Je l’ai trompé. Point.**

Il s’était ensuite assis au bord du lit et avait pris son visage entre ses mains. Quant au brun, il s’était levé du lit pour partir vers une commode -_c’était sûrement sa chambre personnelle dans ce cas_\- où il prit un caleçon propre.

\- **Écoutes heu... ?**  
** \- Liam.**  
** \- Liam. J’suis pas là pour régler tes problèmes personnels. J’suis danseur, pas psy. Ton pote m’a payé, j’ai fait ce dont tu avais envie, c’est tout.**  
** \- T’as l’habitude de faire ce genre de chose ?**  
** \- Peut-être.** _dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte._  
-** Attends ! Je- comment tu t’appelles ?**  
** \- Appelles-moi Z.**

Puis il est parti, laissant Liam assit sur son lit, la tête remplie de questions. Il avait vraiment apprécié ce moment, même si ce fameux Z avait été payé pour lui faire du bien. Il n’aurait d’ailleurs jamais pensé être autant excité par un homme, il n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé, n’avait jamais remis sa préférence sexuelle en question. Il avait simplement rencontré Sophia et était sorti avec elle au lycée. Sortir avec un homme, l’aimer, ou bien seulement coucher avec lui ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit. Mais maintenant qu’il avait jouit grâce à Z, il se remettait en question. C’était peut-être simplement du sexe, une attirance causée par une danse sensuelle. Il n’était peut-être pas attiré par les hommes finalement. Sophia l’avait toujours excité, alors il ne se posait pas vraiment de question sur ses envies, sur ses attirances. Ce danseur était juste attirant, séduisant, c’était seulement pour ça. Pas parce qu’il était gay. Il ne l’était pas, les gays ne sortent pas avec des femmes. Il appréciait juste les belles vues, oui, c’était ça, il appréciait les belles vues.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis ce fameux soir, où Liam avait expérimenté des frottements avec un homme. Il semblait un peu ailleurs parfois, se posant des questions sur lui-même. Était-il possible qu’il soit vraiment attiré par les hommes ET les femmes ? Après tout, Louis l’était bien, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Ce n’était pas une tendance, ou une passade, il ne voulait pas faire comme son ami mais simplement expérimenter ses envies et peut-être avoir des réponses à ses questions. S’il était réellement bisexuel, ce n’était pas à cause ou grâce à Louis, il n’avait rien à voir là-dedans, c’était simplement car c’était sa vie, sa préférence sexuelle. Il n’avait été aucunement influencé. Liam avait poussé un soupir en se laissant tomber sur son canapé, il était épuisé après cette longue journée de cours. Il avait retiré ses chaussures en poussant sa pointe de pied contre l’un de ses talons, et en faisant de même de l’autre côté avant de s’allonger de tout son long, devant la télé qu’il ne tarderait pas à allumer.

**\- Liam pour l’amour de Dieu, je t’ai déjà dit de laisser tes chaussures dans l’entrée ! Et ne t’allonges pas sur mes coussins, files prendre une douche.**

**\- Maman je n’ai plus 10 ans.**

**\- Je me le demande parfois, allez, oust.**

Après un long soupir, Liam s’était finalement redressé en attrapant au passage ses baskets. Il entendait sa mère ronchonner en remettant ses fameux coussins en place alors qu’il s’éloignait du salon. _A quoi servent ces coussins et ce canapé si je ne peux pas m’allonger dessus ?_ Une fois ses chaussures mises en place, dans l’entrée, le châtain avait rapidement monté les escaliers avec son sac à la main. Dans sa chambre au moins, il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il était libre de tout mouvements. Donc une fois dans celle-ci, il s’était jeté sur son lit et avait allumé sa télé, pour de bon. Son portable s’était mis à vibrer, alors il l’avait sorti de sa poche pour le regarder.

> **De : Sophia  
**On se voit ce soir ? Tu me manques.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, le jeune homme de 20 ans prit la peine de répondre d’un air taquin.

> **De : Liam  
**Ça dépend de ce que tu m’offres ? 
> 
> **De : Sophia  
**Pervers !
> 
> **De : Liam  
**Oh ça va, je préviens ma mère que tu manges ici. A ce soir bébé.

Liam était ravi, oui, mais anxieux. Il n’avait pas encore revu Sophia depuis ce soir qui l’avait énormément remis en question. D’ailleurs, il n’avait parlé de cette soirée à personne et n’avait pas voulu répondre aux questions indiscrètes de ses amis. Il se posait lui-même des centaines de questions et était assez perturbé comme ça. Liam profita d’être un peu seul pour ouvrir son pc. _Comment savoir si je suis gay ?_ Écrit-il sur google. Suite à un soupire, il efface tout, et recommence : _Suis-je gay ou bisexuel ?_

**\- Raaaah, en tout cas je suis con, pas besoin de recherches pour en être sûr.**

Liam referme les fenêtres ouvertes avant d’éteindre son pc, il n’allait pas avoir de réponses à ses questions en tapant ces quelques mots sur google. Un moteur de recherche ne le connaissait pas, il ne connaissait pas sa vie, ses sentiments, les sensations qu’il avait eu ce soir-là. Google ne savait pas ô combien il avait aimé ce frottis frotta avec le danseur, d’ailleurs, personne n’était au courant. Le dîner était prêt, ornant copieusement la table de salle à manger, Sophia venait tout juste d’arriver, et après avoir embrassé son petit ami et salué ses beaux-parents, elle n’avait plus qu’à mettre les pieds sous la table, comme le reste de la famille. Sophia était la bienvenue dans la famille, elle et Liam se connaissaient depuis le lycée et étaient toujours fourrés ensembles. Ce dernier ne l’avait jamais trompé et n’avait jamais eu de vues sur personne d’autre, jamais. _Jusqu’à cette soirée inoubliable_ où il avait rencontré ce beau brun. Ce dénommé Z. _Peut-être s’appelait-il Zack ? Qu’il était beau, avec sa peau mate, ses nombreux tatouages, une mèche de ses cheveux tombant sans cesse devant ses yeux... Lorsqu’il ondulait son bassin contre le mien, il-_

**\- Liam, bon sang ! Tu nous écoutes ?**

**\- Euh, je- ouais, ouais bien sûr !**

**\- Alors tu seras disponible ? Si ce n’est pas le cas, annule ce que tu as prévu.**

**\- Ouais je serais là...**

Liam se gratta doucement la nuque en se demandant de quoi parlait sa mère. Ce n’était sûrement pas important, du moins, il espérait pouvoir se défiler le jour venu. Il détestait les choses prévues longtemps à l’avance, mais malheureusement pour lui, ça arrivait souvent dans sa famille. Les assiettes vides et fraîchement débarrassées, Liam se leva de table, suivit de Sophia, pour rejoindre sa chambre à l’étage, sans oublier bien sûr d’embrasser sa mère au passage. _Elle me ferait une crise sinon._ Répétait-il sans cesse. Son père n’en avait pas besoin lui, un simple hochement de tête suffisait. Les deux hommes n’avaient jamais été proches, sauf pendant les matchs de foot. Mais ça semblait leur convenir, ils ne s’en plaignaient pas. Arrivés dans la chambre du plus jeune, les deux amoureux ne purent s’empêcher de s’embrasser à pleine bouche. Leur libido était bien pressante lorsqu’ils étaient en présence de l’un l’autre. Bien pressante oui, mais cette fois-ci, seulement pour Sophia. Liam était encore trop perturbé par ce danseur, il devrait sûrement en parler à sa copine, après tout, il n’avait rien demandé lui. Il avait subi cette situation sans ne rien pouvoir faire... du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se frottent l’un à l’autre. Il avait aimé, adoré, et aurait même voulu aller plus loin qu’un simple frottis frotta. Le corps de Z était finement musclé, beaucoup moins que celui de Liam, mais c’était suffisant, séduisant. Sans même s’en rendre compte, le châtain était déjà nu, allongé sur son lit, sa petite amie à califourchon sur lui, embrassant son torse et descendant vers son bas ventre. Ses muscles étaient tendus, il n’était pas à l’aise. Il pensait à ce bel homme alors qu’il était avec la plus belle femme du monde, qu’il en était amoureux depuis des années. D’habitude, il aurait bandé rien qu’en sentant les baisers de la jeune femme sur son torse, mais là, il n’arrivait à rien.

**\- Détends toi Li, t’es tout crispé.**

**\- Désolé...**

Il la laissa mener la danse et essayer de le rendre dur, mais rien n’y fit. Elle s’était redressée après avoir tenté une masturbation sur son membre mou, le visage rouge de colère. Ça n’était jamais arrivé, ils avaient toujours réussi à s’exciter l’un l’autre avec seulement quelques caresses ou quelques baisers.

**\- C’est quoi ton problème Liam ?**

**\- Sophia je suis désolé je-**

**\- Comment elle s’appelle ?**

**\- Je te demande pardon ? Ça ne va pas non ! T’es en train d’insinuer quoi là ? Que je te trompe avec une autre ?**

_ Elle n’avait pas totalement tort, finalement. _Il n’y avait peut-être pas eu pénétration comme l’avait si bien dit Z, mais ils avaient éprouvé un immense plaisir. Du moins, Liam en avait éprouvé.

**\- T’es tout mou Liam, ça ne t’est jamais arrivé !**

**\- Bah y’a une première fois à tout ! Je n’arrive pas à bander, c’est tout, tu ne vas pas en faire un drame !**

**\- Mais vas te faire foutre Liam !**

La jolie brune s’était levée du lit et n’avait eu besoin que d’un court instant pour s’habiller et sortir de la chambre de Liam. Ce dernier s’était assis sur son lit en soupirant, après avoir récupéré son portable posé sur sa table de nuit.

> ** De : Liam  
**Besoin de sortir.
> 
> **De : Louis  
**J’arrive, beau gosse.

* * *

Le mécheux avait simplement rit aux éclats aux confidences faites par son meilleur ami, il essayait tant bien que mal de garder un œil sur la route tout en continuant de rire.

**\- Putain Louis arrête de te foutre de moi !**

**\- Non mais mec, j’imagine la tête de Soph’ en te voyant tout mou pour elle. Elle va t’en vouloir un moment !** _dit-il avant de se remettre à rire._

**\- Ouais bah ce n’est pas ma faute, j’ai eu un blocage, je ne peux pas m’envoyer en l’air avec elle alors que je- ** _il retint soudainement son souffle._ ** Non, rien. Oublies.**

**\- Tu me fais des cachotteries ? Comment elle s’appelle ? ** _Demande Louis avec un petit sourire en coin._

**\- Elle ne s’appelle pas, merde. Arrêtez de me poser cette question...**

**\- Pourtant tu pensais à quelqu’un. Alors ? Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher Liam.**

**\- Je... ** _il soupire._ ** Tu te souviens de la dernière soirée qu’on a fait... ? Au club où ton Harry travaille ?**

**\- Celui-ci ? ** _demande-t-il en se garant sur le parking du club._

Liam avait le souffle coupé, il ne voulait pas retourner dans ce club. Il avait passé une excellente soirée mais les répercussions sur sa vie ne lui plaisaient pas, et indirectement, ne plaisaient pas à sa petite amie.

**\- Hors de question que je retourne là-dedans !**

**\- Calme-toi et ne fais pas ton prude. On ne rentre pas à l’intérieur, Harry nous rejoint pour aller en boîte.**

Le châtain s’était remis à respirer normalement, il ne voulait plus ressentir ce plaisir, ni revoir une telle beauté, il devait respecter Sophia, et essayer d’oublier ce beau brun à la gueule d’ange. Beau brun qui venait tout juste de sortir du club en compagnie d’Harry. _Faites qu’ils se disent au revoir. _Se répétait Liam en boucle dans sa tête, alors même qu’ils les voyaient tous les deux s’avancer vers la voiture. Louis était désormais hors de la voiture, pour saluer les deux hommes, et Liam ne put se résoudre qu’à faire de même, sa mère l’ayant bien élevé. Il avait donc rejoint Louis devant sa voiture en attendant les deux hommes. Harry se laissait emporter contre Louis qui voulait embrasser son front malgré sa plus petite taille et le fameux Z regardait Liam en lui tendant la main. Ce dernier avait les joues rouges et les mains moites, ce que le brun dû remarquer lors de leur serrage de main.

**\- Ça ne t’embête pas si Zayn vient avec nous ?** _demande le bouclé à Louis._

**\- Non, bien sûr que non. Liam n’aura pas l’impression de tenir la chandelle comme ça. ** _répondit-il en riant._

Ledit Liam l’avait foudroyé du regard, mais ce n’était pas à cause de Louis, il ne savait pas que son ami avait fait une fixette sur ce Zayn. Et que c’était à cause de lui s’il n’avait pas été productif avec Sophia un peu plus tôt. Les quatre hommes, après s’être salués, étaient montés en voiture, et voulant Harry à ses côtés, Louis avait gentiment demandé à son ami de s’asseoir à l’arrière du véhicule. Autrement dit, à côté de ce basané beaucoup trop attirant. Louis ne pouvait d’ailleurs pas avoir une voiture 5 places, comme quasiment tout le monde, non. Il en avait une à 4 places, donc Liam était relativement proche du brun, leur cuisses étaient à quelques centimètres l’une de l’autre. Malgré sa détermination à rester éloigné de Zayn, il avait l’impression que tout allait à cette encontre, de plus, il avait désespérément envie d’un contact entre eux. Après un long moment à avoir fixé la proximité de leur cuisses, le châtain avait détourné le regard pour suivre la route des yeux. Il devait penser à autre chose, il avait l’impression d’être un psychopathe à ne penser qu’à cet homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Louis s’était garé sur le parking d’une boîte de nuit où ils allaient souvent. Liam s’était empressé de sortir de cet habitacle, ne pouvant plus respirer normalement en étant trop près du brun. Malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée, car une fois à l’intérieur, ils s’étaient installés au coin VIP où Harry était aux côtés de Louis et donc Liam à ceux de Zayn. _Qu’ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?_ Le coup de théâtre fût lorsque les deux amants s’étaient levés pour aller chercher les boissons, laissant alors Liam et Zayn, seuls.

**\- T’es pas du tout à l’aise avec moi.**

**\- A qui la faute ?**

**\- Oh, s’il te plaît Liam. T’es pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier que je fais jouir.**

**\- Là n’est pas la question, je- j’ai trompé ma copine avec toi.**

**\- Trompé ? Il n’y a p-**

**\- Pas eu pénétration, je sais bordel, mais tu m’as... tu... putain arrête de me parler.**

**\- Je t’obsède tant que ça, Liam ?**

_ Comment a-t-il su ?_ Le châtain avait fermé les yeux et serré les poings, il ne voulait pas être obsédé par cet homme qui devait sûrement obséder un bon nombre de personnes, il ne voulait pas penser à une autre personne qu’à Sophia, elle ne méritait pas ça, et il l’aimait. Les yeux de nouveau ouverts, il regardait le basané droit dans les yeux.

**\- Tu es en train de détruire ma relation.**

Liam avait dit ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, même si, au plus profond de lui, il savait que Zayn n’y était pour rien. Il avait simplement été payé pour une danse, qui s’est terminée en frottage langoureux et en jouissance explosive. Il avait fait son job, il n’avait rien à se reprocher.

**\- Si t’as autant honte d’avoir éprouvé du plaisir avec un homme, ce n’est aucunement ma faute. Tu n’avais qu’à m’arrêter, mais tu as pris les rênes avant de prendre ton pied.**

Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, Liam avait pris son pied ce soir-là, et ce n’était pas Zayn le coupable, mais lui. Il l’avait maintenant compris, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain, il n’éprouvait plus d’envie envers sa petite amie. Elle était pourtant sublime, sexy et elle savait y faire. Ce n’était peut-être que ce soir, mais c’était plutôt perturbant, puisque la dernière personne pour qui il avait bandé était devant lui. Et ce n’était pas sa petite amie, mais bel et bien cet homme brun à la peau mate rempli de tatouages.

**\- J’ai repris le même forfait que la dernière fois, t’as besoin de te déchirer la gueule ce soir mon pote. ** _dit Louis en revenant s’asseoir face à lui._

**\- Ouais, t’as bien raison.**

Liam avait déjà attrapé son verre et la bouteille de vodka, c’était parti pour une cure d’alcool.

* * *

Liam était complètement perdu, il dansait au milieu de la piste, son corps se déchaînait sous les effets de l'alcool, mais son esprit était en total contradiction. Il pensait à tout, et a rien à la fois. Il pensait à sa mère qui passait bien trop de temps à se soucier de lui, à son père qui faisait passer son travail avant sa famille, à sa petite amie qui devait sûrement le haïr en ce moment même, mais il pensait aussi et surtout à ce beau brun non loin de lui qui buvait tranquillement son verre d'alcool en observant les clients de cette boîte de nuit. Zayn ne lui sortait pas de la tête, d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait que lui rester en tête s'il restait sans cesse dans son champ de vision. Pendant quelques instants, Liam sentit les rôles s'inverser. Lorsque le regard ténébreux du métis se plongea dans le sien, il se sentit comme anesthésié, il ne contrôlait plus son corps et ses mouvements sensuels sur la piste de danse. Oui, les rôles étaient tout bonnement inversés, Zayn ne dansait pas pour son public, pas pour lui. C'était bel et bien Liam qui dansait pour cet homme. Il n'en avait pas pleinement conscience, mais son corps réagissait, son cerveau s'était mis en pause un instant pour que son inconscience puisse s'exprimer librement.

Le châtain était revenu à la réalité en sentant un liquide froid couler le long de son torse, il avait sursauté, ayant la sensation de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Ce n'était qu'un simple mec bourré qui avait renversé son verre sur lui, _un de ses mecs casse-couilles qui gâchent de bons moments sans même s'excuser. _Un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres pendant qu'il relevait son regard vers Zayn, cet accident n'avait duré qu'un court instant pendant lequel le danseur avait préféré s'enfuir. Liam avait eu un pincement au cœur en voyant le siège vide, et résigné, il avait tourné les talons pour reprendre un dernier verre.

**\- Tu devrais faire attention où tu mets les pieds, on pourrait te renverser un verre dessus. ** _dit une voix commençant à devenir familière, malgré le peu de fois où il l'avait entendu._

Les joues rosies par la gêne, Liam avait relevé les yeux vers le métis qui avait deux verres à la main, dont un tendu vers lui. Il fut remercié d'un simple sourire, avant que le jeune étudiant n'attrape ce verre pour en boire une gorgée. Un froncement de sourcil s'en était suivit, puisqu'il n'avait pas reconnu le goût d'alcool, mais bien un goût de soda.

**\- Je penses que tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui.**

Il n'osait pas le contredire, puisqu'il disait sans aucun doute vrai. Liam avait besoin d'un café, d'une boisson chaude qu'il l'aiderait à repousser les vapeurs d'alcool. Mais Louis avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec Harry, il ne voulait pas les déranger en plein roulage de pelle, parce qu'il avait décidé de boire un café. Il n'avait que deux solutions : partir seul ou demander à Zayn de l'accompagner. _En tout bien tout honneur._

**\- Je crois... Je crois que je vais aller vers un Starbucks ou... je ne sais trop quoi... j'ai besoin-**

**\- Je connais un café-restaurant sympa, il reste ouvert la nuit. Je peux t'y emmener.**

**\- Non, je- je ne voudrais pas te déranger, t'as autre chose à faire... ** _répond Liam en se grattant la nuque._

**\- Comme rentrer chez moi, et me pieuter ? Je t'en prie, je préfère de loin aller chez Bryce.**

D'un commun accord, ils avaient donc fini leur verre de soda avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Liam avait préféré prévenir Louis avec un simple message, voir sa langue fourrée au fond de la gorge d’Harry, très peu pour lui. Il s'était donc retrouvé à marcher silencieusement aux côtés de Zayn dans les rues de New York. Liam aimait cette ville depuis toujours, il y avait grandi et ne pouvait pas s'imaginer partir loin d'ici, toute sa vie était dans cette ville. Pourtant il n'y avait jamais fait les recoins, il n'était même jamais allé voir la statue de la liberté de très près, il fréquentait peu Central Park, en fait, il ne connaissait pas aussi bien cette ville. Il avait ses habitudes, et les avait gardées. Liam n'aimait pas le changement, il avait besoin de tout contrôler dans sa vie, mais ces derniers jours, Zayn était devenu un imprévu. Il avait seulement dansé, mais retourné la tête du châtain. Puis son meilleur ami avait eu la bonne idée de le payer, et tout avait dérapé. Liam ne contrôlait plus rien et il détestait ça, surtout si sa relation avec Sophia était compromise.

La clochette du café-restaurant retentie lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le pas de la porte, ce qui eut don de faire sortir Liam de ses pensées. L'endroit était chaleureux, peu de monde était présent mais pour une heure aussi tardive, ce n'était pas étonnant. La décoration était simple, avec des tables et des chaises en bois clairs, des touches de blancs et de rouges remplissaient l'enseigne. Le lieu était propre et une douce musique flottait dans les airs, couvrant le bruit des machines à café ou autres électroménagers. En voyant Zayn s'asseoir à une table, Liam fit de même en continuant de regarder autour de lui. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de changer d'endroit, il allait toujours au même Starbucks depuis des années, et lorsqu'il était fermé, il avait son coffee shop de secours. Entrer dans une nouvelle boîte de nuit, faire une rencontre plus qu'inattendue et changer ses habitudes. Il perdait totalement le contrôle ces derniers jours, il devrait se sentir d’autant plus stressé, mais tout ce stress accumulé s'était évaporé en plongeant son regard dans celui de Zayn. Par miracle, cet homme arrivait à tout lui faire oublier.

_Cette nuit-là, Liam n'a pas dormi, et Zayn non plus. Ils ont simplement discuté, échangé sur leur vie, bu des litres de café, rit, mangé des donuts roses, puis au sucre. Ils ont réussi à perdre la notion du temps, à oublier la fatigue, à oublier les gens._

Liam ne contrôlait plus rien, il était angoissé à cette idée, mais cette nuit là, il n'a plus pensé à rien, pas même à sa copine, pas même aux cours qu'il aurait le lendemain, il a simplement discuté toute la nuit, avec un danseur, un artiste de la nuit. Oui, Liam le considérait maintenant comme un véritable artiste de la nuit, sa danse était un art, sa danse oui. Il ne préférait pas penser à ce côté négatif où Zayn offrait son corps ou ses services pour un supplément. Liam ne pensait qu'au côté positif, il se voilait sans doute la face, il tomberait sûrement bien bas face à la dure réalité, mais il ne pensait qu'à ce côté, qu'à cet art qui l'avait déboussolé quelques jours plus tôt.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- J’en connais un qui n’a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit !** _s’exclame Niall en voyant son ami s’installer nonchalamment sur un siège de l’amphithéâtre._

**\- Ouais... j’ai bu trop de café hier soir...**

**\- Et pas que ! **_surenchérit Louis_. **On est sorti en boîte.**

**\- Sans moi ? Mais putain les mecs vou-**

Liam n’écoutait plus les jérémiades de son ami, il avait simplement besoin de sommeil après cette nuit passée avec Zayn. _Zayn_, ce prénom lui allait tellement bien, bien loin de Zack. Un petit sourire niais s’était installé sur les lèvres de Liam, il avait jugé ce danseur bien trop vite. Parce qu’en dehors de ce club, Zayn avait aussi une vie. Il devait aider sa mère financièrement, pour qu’elle ne se retrouve pas à la rue avec ses trois filles, les sœurs de Zayn. Le châtain avait vite compris que ce travail lui servait à récupérer beaucoup d’argent, en peu de temps, pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille et aux siens. Cette nuit-là, les deux jeunes étudiants avaient échangé sur des sujets banales ou plus ou moins personnels. Liam avait parlé du fait que ses grandes sœurs lui manquaient, même s’il n’était pas proche d’elles, qu’il détestait presque son père de le négliger autant, mais aussi du fait que sa petite amie lui en voulait à mort. Zayn quant à lui, avait parlé de ses sœurs et de sa mère, de ses études d’art qui le passionnait mais lui avait aussi raconté des anecdotes hilarantes de sa jeunesse. Aucuns des deux n’avaient reparlé de cet instant qu’ils avaient passés ensemble à se frotter l’un contre l’autre, ils avaient simplement discuté en mangeant des donuts et en buvant des litres de café. La journée était lente et sans intérêt aujourd’hui, Liam avait le cerveau en mode off et tout ce qu’il essayait d’intégrer dans son cerveau passait à la trappe. C’était peine perdue, alors il avait préféré sécher son dernier cours pour rentrer chez lui et dormir un peu. Il pensait que le plus dur était cette journée, mais réussir à garder les yeux ouverts au volant était une épreuve bien plus redoutable. Mais il avait réussi à rentrer chez lui sans encombre.

> **De : Liam  
**Soph, on peut se rejoindre au Starbucks à 18h ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier.

Cela lui laissait deux bonnes heures devant lui pour dormir un peu.

> **De : Sophia  
**Ok.

Liam ne s’était pas empêché de grimacer devant cette réponse froide, sa petite amie lui en voulait encore, c’était certain. Il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir la rassurer, il devrait sans doute écouter Zayn qui lui avait simplement suggéré de lui dire ce qu’il ressentait pour elle, et qu’elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, puisqu’il l’aimait _elle_ et personne d’autre. Ces phrases sorties de la bouche de Zayn l’avaient fait frissonner, son regard était tellement intense que pendant un court instant, Liam avait eu l’impression qu’il lui faisait passer un message. Il s’était vite remit en tête que tout ce que Zayn avait dit était ce qu’il devait dire à Sophia pour la rassurer. Et tout en se remémorant ces paroles, le châtain s’était endormi dans son lit encore tout habillé. Il pensait avoir dormi seulement quelques minutes quand il entendit son portable vibrer sans arrêt.

**\- Louis putain je dors là... **dit-il en décrochant.

**\- C’est Zayn.**

Il n’avait suffi que d’une seconde pour que Liam ouvre les yeux en grand, pourquoi Zayn l’appelait déjà ? Il s’était échangé leurs numéros cette nuit, mais Liam ne pensait vraiment pas avoir de ses nouvelles aussi rapidement. Les sourcils froncés et encore à moitié endormi, le châtain s’était redressé sur son lit.

**\- Zayn ? Ça va ?**

**\- Pas vraiment je... putain, j’ai besoin d’aide... ** _dit-il d’une voix tremblante._

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

**\- Je... Harry ne répond pas et ma mère... je ne veux pas qu’elle s’inquiète je... je ne sais pas où aller je...**

**\- T’es où ?**

**\- Pas loin de chez Bryce, je-**

**\- Attends-moi devant, j’arrive. ** _Le coupa Liam._

**\- Ne... Ne raccroche pas... ** _dit-il dans un sanglot._

Liam tentait de le rassurer au maximum, tout en rejoignant sa voiture garée devant sa maison. Une fois attaché, il avait mis son portable en mode main libre pour continuer de parler à Zayn dont il entendait les sanglots. Il avait pris quelques risques sur la route et sans même s’en rendre compte, il avait totalement oublié sa petite amie qui l’attendait impatiemment au Starbucks.

* * *

**\- Je suis là, calme-toi...**

Liam s’était accroupi devant un Zayn tremblant, secoué par ses larmes en plein milieu de cette rue sombre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zayn était dans un tel état, son teeshirt était arraché, laissant apercevoir quelques bleus sur son torse et son magnifique visage était un peu amoché. Il faisait froid aujourd’hui, et le jeune brun avait l’air frigorifié.

**\- Liam... ** _chuchote-t-il entre ses larmes._

**\- Je suis là... On va aller chez moi d’accord ?**

Zayn n’avait pas répondu, il s’était simplement laissé faire, boitant un peu en allant jusque la voiture de Liam. Le trajet était court et silencieux, malgré le bruit des sanglots du danseur qui regardait la ville à travers ses larmes et la vitre. Arrivé à destination, Liam avait senti Zayn se crisper face à la luxueuse demeure de ses parents, il n’avait jamais connu ça. Mais le châtain ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se renfermer sur lui-même, il l’aidait déjà à marcher jusque l’entrée.

**\- Tu penses réussir à monter les escaliers ?**

**\- Oui...**

Le basané s’était agrippé à la rambarde en observant l’intérieur de la maison, elle paraissait tellement immense, il se sentait comme dans un rêve, ne pensant pas mettre un pied dans ce genre de maison une fois dans sa vie. Le plus impressionnant était cet énorme lustre, typique de ce genre d’endroit. Zayn ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place, il ne pensait pas que Liam avait une famille aussi friquée, s’il l’avait su, il serait resté dans cette ruelle sombre qui était bien plus familière pour lui. Alors qu’ils atteignaient enfin l’étage, Liam sentît son téléphone vibrer plusieurs fois de suite, il regarderait plus tard, _ça pouvait attendre_. Il avait aidé Zayn à aller jusque sa chambre et lui avait dit de s’asseoir sur son lit, le temps de prendre de quoi le soigner. Le beau brun était mal à l’aise dans tout ce luxe, mais la chambre de Liam sortait un peu de cet esprit. C’était un espace plus chaleureux que Zayn ne pouvait pas expliquer, évidement, tous les meubles et objets électroniques montraient que Liam avait beaucoup d’argent, mais la disposition et les couleurs le rassuraient. La chaleur de cette pièce l’apaisait, alors il s’était assis sur l’énorme lit qui était si confortable qu’il lutta pour ne pas s’y allonger. Zayn était encore dans ses pensées lorsque Liam revint avec le nécessaire de secours. Ce dernier s’était assis près du brun qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à lui.

**\- Ça va sûrement piquer...**

Liam avait préalablement mis du désinfectant sur un coton qu’il déposa délicatement sur l’arcade de Zayn, celui-ci grimaçait légèrement en s’éloignant un peu sous les rires du châtain.

**\- Te moques pas... Ça fait mal... ** _dit le danseur avec un sourire au coin des lèvres._

Liam continuait de désinfecter son arcade avec un fin sourire, puis il passa à sa lèvre fendue avant de reprendre la parole.

**\- Tu vas avoir un sacré bleue sur la joue... Je vais d’abord te passer de la pommade puis on mettra de la glace d’accord ?**

**\- Merci Liam... ** _dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne._

Ledit Liam sentait des frissons envahir son corps, il n’était pas dupe, ces frissons signifiaient quelque chose. Tout comme son obsession à l’égard de Zayn. D’ailleurs, ce dernier devait sentir cette électricité dans l’air, cette électricité les attirait comme deux aimants, leurs lèvres s’appelaient et leur corps ne demandaient qu’à se toucher. Liam serrait doucement la main du danseur dans la sienne tout en s’approchant de lui, il posait son front contre le sien et son regard se dirigeait sur ses lèvres.

**\- T’as une copine... ** _chuchote le brun._

**\- Tais-toi...**

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient si proches, en les voyant ainsi, on pourrait croire qu’ils se connaissaient depuis des années, qu’ils étaient fou amoureux l’un de l’autre et qu’ils étaient dans leur bulle. Finalement, ils étaient bien dans leur bulle, mais ne se connaissaient que depuis 5 jours tout au plus. La nuit dernière les avait réellement rapprochés, et l’appel de détresse de Zayn avait fait perdre une fois de plus le contrôle à Liam. Il avait accouru, il l’avait ramené chez lui pour le soigner et désormais, il mourrait d’envie de l’embrasser, sans avoir peur des conséquences qui retomberaient.

_Alors je l’ai fait. Je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup et je crois que c’est une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie._

C’était l’explosion d’une multitude de sensations, Liam ne pensait pas ressentir quelque chose d’aussi puissant un jour, il pensait que ce qu’il ressentait avec Sophia était le maximum des sensations. Mais c’était bien le contraire. Zayn n’avait rien à voir avec Sophia. Tout était si différent avec Zayn, tout était plus simple, plus vivant, plus sensuel. Ses mains s’était mises autour de la taille du danseur alors que celles de ce dernier s’étaient posées sur la nuque de Liam. Leur baiser était doux, chaud et tellement bon. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient alors que leur cœur battait l’un pour l’autre, malheureusement ce moment fut de courte durée, puisque le portable de Liam se remit à vibrer plusieurs fois de suite entre leur deux corps. C’est ainsi qu’ils se rendirent compte que Zayn était désormais assis sur les genoux du châtain.

**\- Tu devrais répondre...**

**\- Ouais... je, tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux... regarde dans les placards pour une serviette.**

Le danseur s’était levé en hochant doucement la tête avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Liam avait pris un moment pour reprendre son souffle et pour se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Il se sentait terriblement coupable pour sa petite amie, mais son sourire en coin prouvait bien qu’il avait réellement aimé ce moment. Le châtain sorti une nouvelle fois de ses pensées en sentant son portable se remettre à vibrer.

**\- Merde, merde, merde, Sophia !**

> **De : Sophia  
**Je suis là.  
T’es toujours en avance d’habitude.  
Il faut croire que les choses changent.  
Je te prends un frappé.  
Liam ?  
Je rêve où t’es en train de me poser un lapin ?  
Tu peux pas savoir combien je te hais Liam.  
Ouais, donc tu m’as réellement posé un lapin.  
T’es qu’un connard.  
Vas te faire foutre Liam.  
Putain t’es un beau salaud.  
Avec tes belles paroles.  
Je le savais bien que t’en voyais une autre.  
Et pour elle, tu bandes bien dis-moi ?  
Tu me dégoûtes Payne, débrouille toi pour la réception de tes parents ce week-end.  
ET POUR TOUTES LES AUTRES RECEPTIONS.  
Connard.

_Oh bordel de merde, je ne suis qu’un con ! _Le beau châtain avait préféré porter secours à un gars qu’il connaissait à peine, il avait préféré l’embrasser plutôt que d’aller récupérer sa copine. Liam était désormais complètement perdu, comment allait-il faire pour ramasser les morceaux de ce qu’il venait de détruire ? Comment avait-il pu oublier sa petite amie ? Pourquoi était-il complètement obsédé par Zayn ?

> **De : Liam  
**Je suis sincèrement désolé mon amour, j’étais en train de dormir... putain tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m’en veux de t’avoir planté là, je vais me rattraper, promis.

Parce que Liam ne pouvait pas mettre Zayn à la porte et rejoindre sa petite amie, il en était incapable. Il avait beau être complètement perdu dans sa tête, avoir des sentiments qu’il ne devrait pas avoir, ce soir il avait besoin de la présence de Zayn, autant que Zayn avait besoin de Liam.

* * *

**\- Non tu ne me feras pas croire que tu étais tout bouffi ! ** _s’exclame Zayn en riant._

**\- Je te jure ! J’avais des joues bien pleines, tu sais, comme quand tu fais le concours de celui qui mets le plus de marshmallow dans la bouche.**

**\- Mais ça parait tellement impossible ! T’es trop bien foutu pour avoir été gros avant Liam. ** _dit-il avant de croquer dans sa part de pizza._

**\- Donc je suis bien foutu ? ** _demande Liam avec un sourire en coin, les joues devenant peu à peu roses._

**\- Hum ? Nan ! T’es super moche. ** _Répond Zayn avec un sourire vainqueur._

**\- Menteur ! Je ne suis pas si moche que ça !**

**\- Nan, c’est clair. T’es plus sexy que moche.**

Liam passait doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que Zayn gloussait comme un idiot avant de continuer à manger. Ça faisait bien une heure qu’ils étaient posés sur le lit de Liam, à manger leur pizza peu à peu, celle-ci devenait froide mais aucun des deux ne s’en plaignait. Ils n’avaient pas parlé de ce baiser, et Liam pensait que c’était mieux ainsi, il n’aurait pas su trop quoi répondre.

**\- C’est mon père. ** _dit Zayn, en jouant avec ses doigts._

**\- De quoi, ton père ?**

**\- C’est lui qui m’a frappé tout à l’heure.**

Cette nouvelle avait eu l’effet d’une bombe, Liam n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment un père pouvait bien faire ceci à son enfant ?

**\- Pourquoi il t’a fait ça ?**

**\- Parce que je suis gay, c’est ça sa raison.**

Liam s’était raidît en entendant les paroles de Zayn. Son père le frappait car il ne supportait pas que son fils soit gay ? C’était incompréhensible. _Quand on est parent, tout ce que l’on veut, c’est le bonheur de notre enfant, non ? Je n’ai jamais compris les homophobes, et je ne les comprendrais jamais._

**\- C’est idiot. Il est idiot.**

**\- Comment réagirait ton père, toi ?**

**\- Mon père ? ** _Liam se mit à rire._ ** Le jour où il en aura quelque chose à foutre de moi, on en reparlera.**

**\- Désolé je... je suis désolé.**

**\- Non, t’as pas à l’être. Moi je suis désolé que nous ayons des pères trop cons pour aimer leur fils tout simplement.**

Zayn regardait Liam avec ses yeux noisette qui pétillaient, il aimait tellement parler avec lui, tout était simple avec Liam, sans prise de tête, et pendant ce temps-là, il ne pensait pas à ses problèmes personnels ou à son job voire même ses études. Il ne pensait qu’à Liam.

**\- J’ai besoin de tes lèvres. ** _Murmure-t-il en l’observant._

** _Liam_ **

Il en avait besoin autant que moi, il n’a même pas eu à répéter ou à se dégonfler, je m’étais simplement jeté sur ses lèvres qui m’appelaient depuis un moment. On s’est embrassé jusqu’à en perdre haleine, jusqu’à l’épuisement. Vêtus de nos sous-vêtements, nos bouches ont découvert le corps de l’autre sans pour autant entamer un acte sexuel. L’envie était présente, intense, insoutenable même, mais ce n’était pas le bon moment. On s’est respecté l’un l’autre, il m’a montré que je n’étais pas un de ses clients, et je lui ai montré qu’il était bien plus qu’un simple danseur avec avantages. Je ne sais pas lequel de nous s’est endormis en premier, je sais juste qu’en me réveillant, la vue que j’avais sur son doux visage était merveilleuse.

J’ai simplement recouvert nos corps de mon draps avant qu’il ne vienne se blottir contre moi. C’est étrange, d’avoir quelqu’un contre soi à son réveil, quelqu’un qui n’est pas ma petite amie. Je me sens soudainement coupable, Sophia ne mérite pas que je lui fasse une chose pareille, que j’embrasse une autre personne ou un autre corps que le sien. Oui, je me sens coupable. Mais je n’arrive pas à empêcher cette partie de moi qui s’accroche peu à peu à Zayn. Je ne comprends pas comment c’est possible. Comment une personne peut prendre une place aussi importante dans ma vie, en si peu de temps ? Une place plus importante que celle de ma petite-amie, qui plus est.

Mon cerveau surchauffe tant les questions s’accumulent dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus réfléchir correctement, je ne sais plus si je suis lucide ou inconscient. Cet homme ne quitte plus mes pensées, pas même la nuit lorsque je dors. Ces nuits où je rêve sans cesse de ses mains qui parcourent ma peau, de ses baisers qui me transportent dans un autre monde et où l’orgasme paraît si puissant, si réel, qu’il me réveille en sueur et dans tous mes états. Depuis cette soirée-là, dans ce club où je l’ai rencontré, toutes mes nuits sont pareilles, je finis par devoir m’occuper de moi-même ou par devoir prendre une douche froide pour me calmer.

**\- Hm… Li…** _murmure Zayn en ouvrant légèrement les yeux._

Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur mes lèvres roses que je pose sur le front du danseur. Ce dernier sourit d’un air idiot en ouvrant complètement les yeux, il s’étire doucement contre moi et soupire d’aise en laissant retomber son visage sur mon torse. Sa proximité lorsqu’il dormait ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais maintenant qu’il est éveillé, je ne sais plus vraiment comment réagir.

**\- Tu as bien dormi ?** _je demande en caressant son dos._

**\- Comme un bébé… et toi ?**

**\- De même.**

Je le sens frissonner sous mes caresses et ne peux m’empêcher de sourire bien plus. Il relève doucement son regard vers moi et vient caresser ma joue, son regard est si brûlant, si je m’écoutais, je ne ferais qu’une bouchée de lui. Je ne sais pas s’il le fait exprès pour m’allumer ou bien si c’est simplement sa façon de me regarder, tout ce que je sais, c’est que je sens mes joues rosirent et mon cœur s’accélérer. Et tout va plus vite lorsqu’il s’approche de mes lèvres en murmurant « **Juste un dernier…** ». Nos mains retrouvent vite leurs places sur le corps de l’autre et nos lèvres se retrouvent une dernière fois, dans un baiser douloureux, je n’aime pas ce baiser, il me laisse un goût amer. Comme si les paroles de Zayn étaient une promesse, comme si ce baiser était réellement le dernier. De la douleur, de la tristesse, du désastre, de la peine. Je ressens tout ça dans ce dernier baiser, et pour une fois mon cœur n’explose pas pour Zayn, non, il me fait souffrir et je sens les larmes monter. Je commence à me mettre dans un état pas possible, à cause d’un baiser qui rime avec un adieu.

Alors j’ai donné une excuse banale pour me retrouver un peu seul : prendre ma douche. Mon cœur ne battait plus normalement, mes pensées devenaient confuses et ma respiration se faisait courte. Je fus contraint de m’asseoir à même le sol pour calmer ma respiration, mes doigts tiraient mes cheveux et je commençais à sangloter. J’ai paniqué, j’ai perdu mes moyens et maintenant je me sens vraiment débile. Je suis devenu accro à ce garçon, je suis désormais fou de ses lèvres que j’ai encore envie d’embrasser. Mais j’ai compris le message qu’il voulait me faire passer, j’ai une petite amie et lui, il ne peut pas s’attacher à quelqu’un avec le métier et la vie qu’il mène. Pourtant je sais que c’est trop tard, je sais que lui comme moi, sommes attachés l’un à l’autre, peut-être pas de la même façon, mais je sais que ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous, ces baisers, ces caresses, ce n’était pas quelque chose d’anodin, de futile. Il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça, je n’irais pas non plus jusqu’à dire que c’était de l’amour, loin de là, nous avions ressentis des choses à travers nos baisers mais aussi à travers nos regards.

Je me suis calmé après un moment et j’ai passé de l’eau sur mon visage avant de repartir dans ma chambre pour prendre quelques affaires. Je crus rêver, en voyant ma chambre vide de présence et les affaires de Zayn envolés. Les battements de mon cœur ne se sont plus accélérés mais ont ralentis, alors que je me sentais perdu, je ne comprenais plus rien, j’avais l’impression de sombrer, l’absence de Zayn m’avait bouleversée. Il m’avait embrassé et avait fuis.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Je t’aime Sophia, vraiment. Je n’ai personne d’autre dans ma vie, tu le sais bien.**

**\- Justement, non. Je n’en sais rien.**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu doutes autant de moi Soph’ ? Je n’ai pas bandé une fois et tu crois que j’ai quelqu’un d’autre dans ma vie ? ** _Liam se redresse sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils._

**\- Non… Ce n’est pas pour ça Liam.**

**\- Alors dis-moi, merde !**

La brune avait soupiré en voyant son petit ami aussi agité, puis elle avait passé sa main dans ses long cheveux qu’elle remettait ensuite sur son épaule. Elle avait joint ses mains ensemble et les avait posés sur la table qui la séparait de Liam, avant de prendre la parole.

**\- Il y a des rumeurs, à la fac.**

**\- C’est quoi le rapport avec moi ?**

**\- Elles sont à ton propos et… à propos d’un garçon de la fac d’art.**

Le teint de Liam était devenu étrangement pâle en un quart de seconde, il ne sentait même plus son cœur battre ni même l’air entrer dans ses poumons. Ce n’était pas possible, personne ne savait qu’il avait embrassé Zayn, pas même Louis. Alors qui avait lancé ces rumeurs ? Zayn lui-même ? Si c’était lui, Liam se sentirait trahis, humilié, salis.

**\- Soph’, je-**

**\- C’est vrai, Liam ? Tu te drogues avec lui ?**

Liam était passé de la peur à l’incompréhension, il ne comprenait plus rien. C’était quoi cette histoire de drogue ? Il ne touchait qu’au cannabis, de temps en temps, avec Louis. Mais Sophia était au courant de ça. Alors si elle parlait de « drogue », s’en était sûrement une autre, et pas un simple joint.

**\- C’est quoi ce délire ? Quelle drogue ?**

**\- J’ai entendu parler de cocaïne, d’ecstasy et j’en passe… Rassures-moi Liam, c’est faux, n’est-ce pas ?**

**\- Mais bien évidemment que c’est faux ! ** _Il avait haussé la voix, avant de se rendre compte que quelques clients du Starbucks se retournaient vers lui._ ** Tu me prends pour qui ? C’est quoi cette rumeur de merde ? ** _demande-t-il plus bas._

**\- Quelqu’un vous a vu ensemble dans un café, ou un restaurant, je ne sais plus… Et dans une ruelle. Il n’a pas une bonne réputation tu sais… J’ai peur pour toi, surtout que depuis ces rumeurs, tu es devenu distant avec moi, et tu… tu m’a posé un lapin sans même venir me voir après, tu viens toujours me voir quand on est en froid comme ça…**

**\- Soph’, je- excuses moi. Je- j’étais énormément fatigué ce jour-là, je-**

**\- Tu te droguais… ? Avec lui, hein ?**

**\- Non ! Bon sang, non, Sophia, je ne me drogue pas avec Zayn.**

**\- Zayn ? Alors c’est vrai ? Tu le fréquente ? Liam, non, tu ne peux pas.**

Liam avait la nette impression que quoi qu’il dise, tout se retournerait contre lui. Et c’est ce qu’il se passait. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne connaissait pas ce Zayn, puisque c’est lui-même qui avait prononcé son nom. Alors il devait inventer une histoire, et vite, avant que Sophia ne croie à ces rumeurs infondées.

**\- Je le connais, oui. Mais je ne me drogue pas avec lui.**

**\- Mais c’est ton dealer… ?**

**\- Non, Sophia, arrête s’il te plaît, il n’est rien de tout ça.**

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu continues de le voir, il n’est pas fréquentable Liam. C’est un garçon à problème, il va te retourner le cerveau.**

**\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Arrête de juger les gens à partir de propos rapportés, apprends à les connaître une bonne fois pour toute et ne propage pas ces rumeurs inutilement !**

**\- Tu le défends ! Tu défends un drogué qui en plus de ça se prostitue !**

**\- Ah je vois. En fait, t’as peur que je le paie pour me vider ?**

**\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je sais très bien que tu n’es pas attiré par les mecs. ** _Dit-elle en pouffant de rire._

Liam s’était senti insulté par sa petite amie, il n’aimait pas l’allusion qu’elle faisait, et pourtant ce n’était rien de bien méchant. Ce qui le blessait le plus était son comportement à la suite de sa phrase, elle avait pouffé de rire, comme si savoir Liam gay ou bisexuel était quelque chose de drôle. Or, ce n’était pas drôle, c’était une chose naturelle, il n’avait pas pouffé de rire devant les révélations de Louis sur sa bisexualité, parce que Liam ne voyait rien de mal à cela, et parce que Louis en souffrait au début, il n’assumait pas. Sa réaction était peut-être exagérée devant celle de Sophia, mais il n’arrivait pas à accepter cette attitude. Peut-être parce qu’il était en pleine remise en question et que le fait que Sophia pouffe de rire en imaginant Liam avec un homme rajoutait des obstacles devant ses réponses. Il était perdu, oui, mais ce qu’il ressentait pour Zayn n’était pas anodin, il ne voulait pas dire qu’il était seulement +Zayn, il trouvait ça débile, il pensait que ces paroles étaient celles d’un homme homosexuel qui refusait de se l’avouer. Mais c’était peut-être ce qu’il était, après tout ? Un « gay refoulé » ? Ces étiquettes donnés à une préférence sexuelle commençaient à l’agacer, parce qu’il était tout bonnement perdu, il ne savait pas s’il était hétéro, gay ou bi. Il savait être l’un des trois, mais il s’en fichait au fond puisqu’il était et resterait Liam. Alors pourquoi devrait-il se mettre une étiquette ?


	5. Chapter 5

Liam traversait rapidement les couloirs de la fac, afin de rejoindre le bâtiment d’art situé à l’autre bout de son bâtiment de lettres. A peine sortait-il de ce dernier, qu’il senti une main s’agripper à son bras. Il s’était donc retourné pour remarquer Sophia près de lui, qui lui souriait doucement avant de venir l’embrasser.

**\- Bonjour mon amour. ** _Dit-elle en se séparant de lui, tout sourire._

**\- Salut… je suis pressé là, on se voit plus tard ?**

**\- Euh… ouais, si tu v-**

**\- Bye ! ** _la coupe-t-il en se retournant._

Il avait laissé sa petite amie sans un dernier regard, en reprenant son chemin jusqu’au bâtiment d’art. En arrivant, il avait remarqué un jeune homme dans un coin plus ou moins reculé, donnant de l’argent à Zayn. Les sourcils froncés, le châtain était resté à l’écart pour observer la scène sous ses yeux. Le métis avait sorti un petit sachet de son sac et l’avait tendu à l’étudiant en échange de l’argent. Lorsque ce dernier fut parti, Liam avait immédiatement rejoint le danseur.

**\- Tu m’évites ?**

**\- Liam ? ** _il fronça les sourcils._ ** Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**\- Et toi ? Tu vendais quoi ?**

Le brun avait fermé les yeux et pincé ses lèvres entre elles avant de regarder Liam dans les yeux, il n’avait pas l’air à l’aise, c’était plutôt évident. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, Zayn avait quitté la maison du châtain sans même le prévenir, les jours suivants, il l’avait évité et aujourd’hui, il avait été surpris en train de vendre de la drogue.

**\- C’est bon Zayn, je ne te juge pas. Tu le sais bien.**

**\- Ouais, je- je ne voulais pas que tu saches… ça.**

**\- Pourquoi ? T’as peur que je te balance ?**

**\- On ne sait jamais avec les riches. ** _Dit-il en lâchant un petit rire moqueur._

**\- Le riche comme tu dis, il t’emmerde et il aurait bien besoin d’un petit joint.**

Zayn avait d’abord haussé les sourcils, avant de prendre la main de Liam dans la sienne pour l’entraîner un peu plus loin. C’est alors assis au pied d’un arbre, éloigné du bâtiment, que les deux étudiants s’étaient assis l’un à côté de l’autre. Le danseur avait pris son temps pour rouler correctement le joint qu’il partagerait avec Liam quelques instants plus tard.

**\- Pourquoi t’en as besoin maintenant ?**

**\- En fait, je crois que c’était une excuse pour… te voir. Mais j’ai aussi besoin de me détendre un peu, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps.**

**\- Une excuse pour me voir, hein ?**

**\- Tu n’as retenu que ça ? ** _demande Liam en riant._

**\- Non, mais c’est la partie qui m’intéresse le plus.**

Liam n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de sourire en entendant le brun, il trouvait ça plutôt mignon, puisque cela pouvait insinuer que Zayn était content de le voir. Le châtain avait laissé son dos retomber sur le tronc d’arbre derrière lui, en apportant le joint à ses lèvres, il laissait Zayn le lui allumer avec son briquet, alors qu’il tirait dessus.

**\- Pourquoi t’es parti ?**

**\- Parce que si j’étais resté, je n’aurais pas pu résister.**

Résister ? Il n’aurait pas pu résister à son envie de l’embrasser de nouveau ? Ou bien, il aurait voulu aller plus loin ? Liam avait passé la drogue au métis en se redressant un peu, se sentant alors plus proche de lui. Il aimait cette proximité, il l’avait toujours aimé au fond de lui. Il observait Zayn aspirer la drogue avant de la recracher dans un nuage de fumée.

**\- Je ne veux pas que le baiser que tu m’as donné soit le dernier.**

**\- Il le faut pourtant. ** _Dit-il en tirant sur le joint avant de le tendre à Liam._ ** On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, c’est malsain.**

**\- Il m’a fait mal.**

**\- Qui ça ? ** _demande Zayn en se tournant rapidement vers Liam._

**\- Personne, ne t’inquiète pas. C’est ce baiser. Il m’a fait mal.**

**\- Liam…**

**\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, ce n’est pas malsain deux hommes qui s’embrassent, tu le sais mieux que moi.**

**\- Ce qui est malsain, c’est le fait que tu sois en couple et que tu embrasses une autre personne que ta copine. Je ne veux pas m’interposer, ou être une expérience pour toi.**

**\- Qui veux-tu être pour moi ? ** _demande Liam en le regardant dans les yeux._

Zayn avait retenu son souffle en entendant cette question, mais aussi en plongeant son regard dans celui de Liam. Liam était tellement différent des autres, il ne le jugeait pas, ne le regardait pas avec mépris ou dégoût, même en sachant son métier. Sa beauté ne laissait pas Zayn de marbre, ses yeux marrons pouvaient paraîtres simples, mais la manière dont il le regardait le chamboulait, et ses lèvres roses étaient devenues la nouvelle addiction du danseur.

**\- Je ne sais pas Liam…**

**\- Regarde-moi. ** _Dit-il en voyant Zayn fuir son regard._

**\- Arrête de faire ça…**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce qu’à travers ce baiser on s’est promis que ce serait le dernier.**

**\- Moi je n’ai rien promis Zayn.**

Ce dernier avait relevé la tête aux dires de Liam, plongeant alors son regard dans le sien. Il se l’était promis, que ce serait le dernier, alors pourquoi avait-il tant envie de recommencer ? Pourquoi voulait-il l’embrasser jusqu’à suffoquer ? La question ne se posait plus, il ne voulait pas de réponse, il en avait bien trop peur. Comment un simple client au club avait-il pu devenir aussi important ? Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient doucement, rapprochant doucement leurs visages l’un vers l’autre. Ils avaient complètement oublié l’endroit dans lequel ils étaient, à la vue de quelques étudiants qui pouvaient passer par là. Sur le moment, ils s’en fichaient. Ils étaient trop bien l’un avec l’autre pour s’en soucier, ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur bulle éclater. C’était donc au pied de cet arbre qu’ils s’étaient embrassés pour la énième fois, dans un baiser doux, lent et langoureux. Leurs langues dansaient aussi bien que Zayn et Harry ce soir-là au club, leur cœur battaient l’un pour l’autre et c’était la première fois qu’un de leur baiser avait du sens. Ce baiser voulait silencieusement dire : _aimes moi_.

* * *

**\- T’es vraiment obligé d’y aller ?**

**\- C’est mon job Liam, si je n’ai pas envie de me faire virer, je dois y retourner. ** _Dit-il en enfilant un pull noir troué._

**\- Mais… t’as qu’à lui dire que tes bleues sont encore visibles ?**

**\- Liam… qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

**\- Tu vas embrasser des gars et… coucher avec eux ?**

**\- S’ils me payent, oui.**

Liam avait hoché légèrement la tête aux aveux de Zayn, il le savait pourtant, qu’en retournant travailler après ces deux semaines de pause, le danseur ne ferait pas que danser. Il n’avait rien à en dire, de toute façon, car leurs nombreux baisers échangés ne voulaient pas dire qu’ils étaient en couple ou quoi que ce soit. D’ailleurs Liam était déjà en couple, il ne pouvait pas négliger ça. Mais savoir que Zayn allait se faire toucher ou embrasser par d’autres gars lui faisait du mal, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce genre de scène.

**\- Et dire que pendant que tu danseras, je vais être à ce gala de charité de merde…**

**\- C’est si chiant que ça ? ** _demande-t-il en s’asseyant sur le lit, près de Liam qui écrasait sa cigarette dans un cendrier._

**\- Ce n’est pas le gala qui m’énerve. C’est juste que je dois serrer la main à une cinquantaine de personnes que je ne connais pas, ne pas trop boire d’alcool ni manger trop de petits fours, bien me tenir et ne pas trop embrasser Sophia.**

**\- Ne pas manger trop de petits fours ? Sérieusement ?**

**\- Ma mère est un monstre !**

**\- Mais non, elle fait juste attention à son fils. ** _Dit Zayn avec un doux sourire sur son visage avant de voler un baiser à Liam. _ **Donc, costume ?**

**\- Ouais, un putain de costume.**

**\- Liam, t’es vulgaire.**

**\- T’aimes bien quand je suis comme ça.**

Zayn avait doucement plissé les yeux, avant de rire et de se relever, emportant Liam avec lui au passage. Il lui ordonnait de rester debout en allant fouiller dans sa penderie. Liam avait des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements, et des tonnes et des tonnes de costumes, de paires de chaussures, de boxer noir ou blancs. La penderie de Liam faisait toujours aussi peur à Zayn qui n’avait même pas le quart dans sa petite chambre qu’il devait partager avec la plus vieille de ses sœurs, malgré tout, ça ne l’empêchait pas d’être inconsidérablement attiré par la mode. Après quelques instants, le danseur était revenu vers Liam avec une chemise pourpre, une veste noir ainsi qu’un pantalon de la même couleur.

**\- J’aime beaucoup cette chemise, mais je ne la mets jamais.**

**\- Tu devrais, elle est magnifique.**

En guise de remerciement, le châtain avait simplement embrassé la joue de Zayn, seulement ce dernier n’en était pas satisfait. Il avait pris l’étudiant en lettres par la taille avant de l’embrasser à pleine bouche, capturant le gloussement du châtain entre ses lèvres. Ils s’étaient ensuite séparés en entendant quelqu’un toquer à la porte de la chambre. Cette personne était entrée après avoir eu l’autorisation de Liam, et ce n’était personne d’autre que Sophia qui avait vite perdu son sourire en voyant Zayn.

**\- Bon, je te laisse Liam. Bonne soirée, et euhm… pas trop de petits fours.** _Dit Zayn accompagné d’un clin d’œil, avant de quitter la chambre sous les rires de Liam._

**\- Il faisait quoi ici, lui ? ** _S’exclame Sophia après avoir entendu la porte d’entrée claquer._ ** Elle est où la drogue ? ** _Dit-elle en renversant un à un les oreillers de Liam, avant d’ouvrir les tiroirs de ses deux tables de nuit._

**\- T’as pas sérieuse là ?**

**\- Pourquoi il était là si ce n’est pas pour la drogue ?**

**\- Je n’ai plus le droit d’avoir des amis ?**

Le mot « ami » sonnait tellement faux pour désigner Zayn, après tout, Liam lui-même ne savait pas qui il était pour lui, ni quelle était la nature de leur relation. Ils ne se posaient pas de questions, ils profitaient du temps passé ensemble et des baisers échangés.

**\- Ce gars n’est pas bon pour toi Liam.**

**\- Et ça recommence… ** _dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avant d’enfiler sa chemise._

**\- Je n’aime pas cette couleur.**

**\- Moi si. ** _Dit-il froidement._

Liam devait se calmer rapidement avant de perdre patience. Il n’aimait pas quand Sophia ne se mêlait pas de ses affaires, et c’était d’ailleurs étrange qu’elle réagisse ainsi. Voilà plus d’une semaine qu’elle savait que Liam parlait quelques fois à Zayn, et elle n’arrêtait pas de faire maintes réflexions, de rabaisser le danseur. C’était incompréhensible, elle ne s’était jamais comportée de la sorte. Sophia était une personne douce, qui prenait le temps de connaître les gens avant de les juger. Alors pourquoi réagir ainsi avec Zayn ? Le prenait-elle pour une menace ? Après s’être préparé, Liam avait enfin remarqué la robe de Sophia qu’il n’avait pas encore regardé tant il était énervé contre elle. Sa colère était tranquillement retombée et il s’était mit à sourire légèrement. Sa robe noir et ses escarpins rouges lui allaient magnifiquement bien, Liam la trouvait resplendissante. Comme toujours.

**\- T’es splendide. ** _Avoue-t-il en s’approchant d’elle._

**\- Vraiment ? ** _demande-t-elle les yeux brillants, en venant entourer la nuque de Liam de ses bras._

**\- Vraiment.**

Sophia avait tout de suite capturé les lèvres de Liam entre les siennes, ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et recouvertes d’un rouge à lèvres rouge. En se séparant de son petit ami, elle s’était pincer les lèvres entre elles avant de passer son pouce sur celles de Liam, essuyant le rouge à lèvre qui s’était déposé dessus.

**\- Ce qui est bien avec le rouge à lèvre, c’est que si tu embrasses une autre personne que moi, je le saurais. A condition qu’elle porte un rouge à lèvres évidement.**

Elle s’était ensuite éloignée de son petit ami d’un air pensif, alors que ce dernier avait attrapé son téléphone afin de le ranger dans la poche de sa veste. Ils devaient se rendre sur place et ne pas être en retard, ou bien sa mère le tuerait.

* * *

**\- Te voilà !**

**\- Salut maman.**

Liam avait embrassé sa mère, Karen, sur le front en souriant puis l’avait laissé enlacer Sophia qui était devenue comme une fille pour elle depuis ces quelques années. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présente aujourd’hui, pour ce gala de charité. Karen avait fait appel à un artiste qui peignait des toiles inspirées de grands peintres, ils voulaient en vendre quelques-unes afin de reverser des fonds à une association. Liam avait réussi à attraper un verre de champagne après s’être échappé du regard de sa mère et de sa petite amie. Il avait ensuite salué quelques personnes avant de se diriger vers l’exposition des toiles, il devait avouer que l’artiste avait beaucoup de talent. Il y avait des toiles représentant tellement de choses différentes, passant de l’amour à la haine, d’un simple fruit à un paysage. Il parcourait des yeux chaque toiles, les détaillant longuement, mais une toile avait attiré son attention, une toile qui représentait à merveille ses moments passés avec Zayn. Deux personnes étaient enlacées, les deux visages étaient recouverts d’un linge blanc, ne laissant pas la possibilité de décliner leur identité, leur sexe ou leur genre. On pouvait néanmoins distinguer la forme de leurs lèvres qui s’embrassaient à travers ce linge. Ce n’était pas deux inconnus qui s’embrassaient, mais deux personnes qui s’aimaient en cachette. Liam ne dirait pas qu’il aimait Zayn, mais il tenait à lui bien plus qu’il ne le laissait paraître, et leurs baisers échangés en secrets étaient parfaitement retranscrits sur ce tableau.

**\- Maman ! ** _s’exclame Liam, essoufflé d’avoir couru aussi vite._ ** Je dois acheter une toile.**

**\- Tu t’intéresse à l’art mon grand ?**

**\- L’écriture est aussi de l’art tu sais… Là n’est pas la question, je réserve le tableau numéro 23. D’accord ?**

**\- Le 23 ? ** _dit-elle en ouvrant son livret, où étaient affichés les prix._ ** Bon sang Liam, tu as vu son prix ?**

**\- Oui et j’ai assez d’argent, ne t’en fais pas. Réserve la pour moi. S’il te plaît.**

Karen avait finalement cédé et avait inscrit le nom de son fils sur la feuille des commandes, il faisait ce qu’il voulait de son argent après tout, elle n’avait pas son mot à dire. Sophia s’était approchée de son petit ami avant de lui attraper la main en souriant doucement.

**\- Tu me la montreras ?**

**\- De quoi ? ** _demande Liam, un peu ailleurs._

**\- La toile.**

**\- Euh, ouais. Dis, tu n’aurais pas vu Louis ? Il m’avait promis de venir.**

**\- Il est arrivé il y a deux minutes, il est à côté du buffet.**

Cette phrase avait fait sourire Liam qui n’était pas étonné de l’endroit où était son meilleur ami, il avait donc laissé Sophia avec sa mère avant de rejoindre Louis. Ce dernier était en train de grignoter quelques petits fours sous le regard amusé de Liam qui s’apprêtait à poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

**\- Ah bah t’es là ! Je suis venu te sauver de cette soirée de malheur, on va au club ?**

**\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que t’es venu ici juste pour me demander ça ?**

**\- Oh ça va, je rigole. Ta mère m’a fait tout un speech pour que je ne reparte pas avec toi. Et je vois mal Sophia nous suivre au club et voir tes regards de braise échangé avec Zayn. ** _Dit Louis avec un clin d’œil. _

**\- Lou ! Pas ici ! Imagine la tronche de ma mère ou de Soph’ si elles entendent ça.**

Ledit Lou avait pouffé de rire après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Il était au courant du rapprochement des deux hommes, mais pas de leurs baisers, Liam ne pouvait pas lâcher une bombe aussi grosse à son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa relation avec Zayn parce qu’il ne savait pas lui-même comment la définir. En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Liam portait fièrement sa toile entre ses mains, sa petite amie le suivant de près. Elle avait ses talons en mains en titubant légèrement puis s’était laissé retombée sur le lit de son petit ami en soupirant d’aise. Ce dernier déposait la toile de peinture sur sa commode, un doux sourire aux lèvres, il avait hâte de la montrer à Zayn.

**\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu aimes dans cette peinture. Tu as jeté de l’argent par les fenêtres pour une croûte.**

**\- Sophia, t’as trop bu, ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Elle est magnifique.**

**\- J’ai trop bu ? Je dirais plutôt que c’est toi. ** _Elle se mit à rire. _ **Tu vois de la beauté où il n’y en a pas.**

Liam avait préféré ne pas relever les dires de Sophia, il savait à quel point elle pouvait devenir chiante si on la contredisait lorsqu’elle était soûle. Il avait retiré son costume avant d’attraper son portable et d’envoyer un message au danseur.

> ** De : Liam  
** J’ai survécu, je ne sais par quel miracle. On se voit demain ? Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Il n’avait pas attendu sa réponse, sachant pertinemment que le beau brun travaillait encore à cette heure-ci. Il s’était alors retourné vers Sophia qui avait les yeux clos et semblait déjà endormie, alors il avait retiré sa robe du mieux qu’il le pu, la laissant dormir en simple sous-vêtements, puis il s’était glissé sous ses draps frais, regardant du coin de l’œil le tableau éclairé par les lumières de la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zayn_

Les rayons du soleil réchauffent mon corps et me brûlent les yeux, un gémissement de douleur s’échappe de mes lèvres en sentant des crampes dans mon corps. Reprendre le travail après deux semaines d’arrêt, c’était vraiment physique. La danse m’a prise toute mon énergie et je n’ai pu prendre qu’un client en privé tant j’étais fatigué. Je ne me suis pas fait énormément d’argent hier soir, mais assez pour aider ma mère à payer les dernières factures. J’ouvre les yeux et sursaute en tombant nez à nez avec Doniya, ma grande sœur. La main posé sur mon cœur et assis sur mon lit, je fronce les sourcils.

**\- Putain ! Tu m’as foutu la trouille ! ** _dis-je d’une voix cassée._

**\- Oh ça va. ** _Dit-elle en riant aux éclats._ ** T’étais tout mignon en dormant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire de photos…**

**\- C’est pas vrai, je vais l’étrangler !**

Elle se lève rapidement et sort de notre chambre en courant, je me demande parfois qui est l’aîné entre nous deux. Je lâche un léger rire au vu de son comportement et attrape mon téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon, gisant sur le sol. J’ai d’ailleurs du mal à cacher mon sourire en voyant le message de Liam, je lui réponds rapidement et me lève pour rejoindre la cuisine où ma mère prépare le repas du midi.

**\- Bien dormi mon chéri ?**

**\- A merveilles. **Dis-je en embrassant sa tempe, avant de lui tendre l’argent récolté cette nuit.** Tiens, pour les factures de téléphone des filles et pour l’électricité.**

**\- Oh, Zayn… tu te donnes tant de mal… Tu devrais arrêter ce boulot à la superette, ou bien simplement ralentir le rythme…**

**\- Maman, ça va je t’assure. Ça paye plutôt bien, autant en profiter.**

**\- Je te revaudrais ça mon ange.**

Elle prend mon visage en coupe et embrasse mon front avant de me serrer contre elle, elle sait très bien que quoi qu’elle puisse me dire, je ne pourrais pas arrêter de travailler au risque de nous retrouver à la rue. Ma mère ne gagne pas assez d’argent en temps que femme de ménage, ce n’était pas le métier de ses rêves, non, elle voulait travailler dans le milieu de l’esthétique, mais quand elle a fondé sa famille, notre famille, elle s’est donnée corps et âme. Elle n’a jamais travaillé pendant tout le temps où elle était mariée à mon père et sans le savoir, à ses magouilles. A cause de lui, on s’est retrouvé sans logement pendant plusieurs mois, devant aller de foyer en foyer pendant que ma mère se démenait pour nous trouver un toit décent. Elle a divorcé de mon père et de ses problèmes, elle s’est relevée et a accepté le premier boulot qui s’offrait à elle.

Je ne sous-estime pas ce métier, parce que je sais à quel point il est compliqué, alors tant que je pourrais aider ma mère, même si je lui mens sur la nature de mon job, je l’aiderais. Elle n’a pas à porter autant de choses sur les épaules, à devoir payer une multitude de factures, le loyer de notre petit appartement et en plus, devoir gérer ses quatre enfants seule. Je suis le seul à pouvoir aider ma mère financièrement, mes sœurs l’aident comme elles peuvent à la maison pour que lorsqu’elle rentre du travail, elle n’est plus grand-chose à faire.

**\- Alors, tu aimes toujours autant tes cours ?**

**\- Oui, ça va. Puis tu sais, je cherche surtout à m’améliorer, je ne sais pas si je ferais grand-chose de ce diplôme. ** _Dis-je en soupirant._

**\- Diplômé ou non, mon fils va devenir un grand créateur d’haute couture. Je le sais, tes essais sont magnifiques.**

**\- T’es pas très objective tu sais ? T’es ma mère.**

**\- Les mères ont toujours raison !**

Je me suis mis à rire, non pas parce que je me moquais d’elle, mais parce qu’au fond, je savais qu’elle avait raison. J’ai eu beaucoup de retours positif sur mes croquis, mais je cherche à m’améliorer au maximum. Pour cela, j’ai choisi de m’orienter en art, et je dois dire que j’apprends beaucoup de choses, j’ai d’ailleurs déjà amélioré plusieurs essais.

**\- Ma collègue m’a parlé d’une machine à coudre pas trop chère, je pourrais…**

**\- Non, hors de question maman. Retire-toi cette idée de la tête, j’ai déjà une machine, elle est très bien.**

**\- Zayn… Elle est vieille, elle te fait faire pleins d’accroc et-**

**\- Non c’est non, maman. ** _Je la coupe._ ** J’aime ma vieille machine.**

Je lui souris doucement avant de prendre un bout de poulet épicé dans la poêle, je lève les pouces en l’air en regardant ma mère puis part en direction de la salle de bain. Une fois dénudé, j’enjambe la baignoire et tire le rideau de douche pour me laver, l’eau est chaude pendant une minute tout au plus avant de devenir complètement froide. Je me mets alors à pester contre mes sœurs tout en me dépêchant de finir ma douche, une fois hors de celle-ci, j’attrape ma serviette afin de la mettre autour de ma taille.

**\- Je vais vous couper les cheveux si je reprends encore une fois une douche aussi froide. ** _Dis-je en entrant dans la chambre de Waliyha et Safaa._

**\- T** **u n’avais qu’à te réveiller plus tôt.**

**\- Tu te moques de moi ? J’ai bossé toute la nuit et j’aimerais bien avoir une douche chaude à mon réveil.**

**\- Il fallait la prendre en rentrant alors !**

**\- Vas chier Wali !**

Je grogne en me détournant et pars dans ma chambre afin de m’habiller tranquillement, j’enfile un boxer propre et me mordille la lèvre en regardant mes vêtements dans le placard que je partage avec Doniya. Je repense instantanément au dressing XXL de Liam, j’en étais un peu jaloux, qui ne le serait pas ?

* * *

Karen avait ouvert la porte d’entrée de la maison de famille vêtu de son tablier de cuisine, elle sourit chaleureusement à Zayn qui se tenait devant elle avec un sourire timide. Elle frottait ses mains sur son tablier tout en le regardant.

**\- Tu es l’ami de Liam, c’est bien ça ? Excuse-moi, je n’ai pas retenu ton nom lorsqu’il m’a dit que tu viendrais…**

**\- Euhm, je- je suis Zayn. Enchanté madame. ** _Il lui tendit la main._

**\- Appelles-moi Karen, je t’en prie, entre. ** _Dit-elle après lui avoir serré la main._ ** Tu n’as qu’à le rejoindre dans sa chambre, je dois sortir le plat du four.**

La mère de famille s’était ensuite éclipsée dans la cuisine, laissant Zayn seul sur le palier qui n’avait pas tardé à monter les escaliers. Liam sortait à peine de la douche et avait enfilé un boxer avant de se sécher les cheveux à l’aide de sa serviette, il avait ensuite ouvert la porte à Zayn, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C’était sans surprise qu’ils s’étaient échangés un baiser sur le pas de la porte, Liam passant sa main sur la nuque du métis qui lui, passait la sienne sur la taille du châtain. Alors que leur baiser prenait fin, Liam se séparait du brun avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Leur relation était bien trop étrange pour porter un nom, ils n’étaient pas amis, ni amants -du moins, c’est ce qu’ils pensaient-, et encore moins un couple. Mais ils étaient incroyablement attirés l’un par l’autre, le désir était présent, des sentiments commençait à prendre place, leurs lèvres étaient inséparables et leurs cœurs s’aimaient secrètement, sans même prévenir les principaux concernés. Liam avait finalement tiré Zayn par la main jusqu’au tableau qu’il aimait tant, le tableau qui représentait tellement bien leur relation sans nom.

**\- Je l’ai acheté hier, elle… me faisait penser à nous.**

Zayn était resté silencieux un instant, son cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique, il avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de ce qu’il voyait. Ce tableau étant une référence à celui de Magritte, où l’on voyait deux amants s’embrasser à travers un linge blanc recouvrant leur visage. On reconnaissait leur sexe grâce aux vêtements portés, une femme et un homme. Mais ce que le danseur aimait dans cette représentation, c’était le fait que le sexe ou le genre des deux personnes demeuraient inconnus. On pouvait alors très bien imaginer deux hommes s’embrasser, c’était à cela que Liam faisait référence.

**\- Les amants, de Magritte…**

**\- C’est le tableau original ?**

**\- Oui, il est exposé au Musée d’Art Moderne ici, à New York. Je t’y emmènerais.**

**\- Et celui-ci, tu l’aimes ?**

**\- Il est magnifique Liam… Je l’adore.**

Zayn s’était ensuite tourné vers Liam, ému. Il avait ensuite passé ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui, déposant au passage un baiser sur sa peau. L’étudiant en lettre n’avait pas compris sa réaction sur le moment, mais il avait réalisé après coup que si le danseur était dans cet état, c’est parce qu’en achetant ce tableau, Liam avait montré son attachement à son égard. Zayn était assez important pour lui pour avoir un objet qui les réunissaient.

Pendant que le fan de mode se perdait dans les vêtements de Liam, ce dernier avait refait son lit en silence. Ce matin encore, il s’était disputé avec sa petite amie qui lui reprochait encore de ne pas vouloir d’elle. A leur réveil, elle avait voulu qu’il lui fasse l’amour, mais Liam n’était pas de cet avis. Il n’arrivait plus à être suffisamment excité par Sophia et ne voulait pas se taper la honte une fois de plus devant elle, alors pour éviter un moment gênant, il avait préféré dire qu’il n’en avait pas envie. Mais il n’avait pas prévu qu’elle en aurait fait tout un plat, réveillant au passage les parents de Liam qui dormaient encore. Elle était repartie chez elle comme une furie pendant que le châtain s’excusait auprès de ses proches.

Après s’être habillé sous les conseils de Zayn, les deux jeunes hommes étaient descendus au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la cuisine où Karen s’affairait. En entrant dans la pièce, Liam avait vu sa mère sortir une deuxième fournée de lasagne du four.

**\- Tu fais bien trop de lasagnes maman.**

**\- Ton père est parti pour Londres quelques jours. ** _Dit-elle en soupirant. _ **Et je pars avec Johanna et Mora à Chicago demain, tu seras donc seul ici. Tu éviteras de manger des cochonneries à tous tes repas.**

Liam avait levé les yeux ciel alors que Zayn s’était mit à rire pour se moquer de lui, ce dernier ne lâchait plus le châtain du regard, n’ayant d’yeux que pour lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire prendre par la mère de Liam pendant qu’elle discutait avec ce dernier. Ses lèvres roses bougeaient lorsqu’il parlait et s’étiraient lorsqu’il souriait, Liam avait un sourire magnifique et un rire mélodieux. Le danseur ne savait pas réellement pourquoi ils étaient descendus au rez-de-chaussée, mais il ne s’était plus posé cette question dès lors que Liam l’avait tiré jusqu’au jardin, prétextant à sa mère devoir fumer. Les deux jeunes étudiants s’étaient alors retrouvés assis l’un à côté de l’autre au pied du seul arbre dans le fond du jardin, où une vieille cabane en bois était en fin de vie.

**\- Pourquoi est-elle autant abîmée ?**

**\- Le manque d’entretien couplé à l’humidité, je suppose.**

**\- Tu y allais ?**

**\- J’y passais tout mon temps, ** _il soupire avant de reprendre,_ ** mais mon père était tellement pris par son travail, elle a commencé à pourrir, et je n’ai plus réussi à y accéder.**

Liam avait ce sourire triste aux lèvres qui déchirait le cœur du brun, cet homme face à lui ressemblait maintenant à un petit garçon en détresse, en manque d’amour de son père. Zayn avait connu ça lui aussi, mais n’avait jamais eu de bonne relation avec son père. Au contraire, il pensait que Liam s’entendait bien avec lui, avant qu’il ne passe tout son temps au travail et que leurs seuls moments ensembles ne devinrent que quelques dîners ou matchs passés à la télé. Cette histoire hanterait plusieurs nuit de Zayn, qui se préoccupait de l’état émotionnel du châtain.

La cigarette accrochée aux lèvres de Liam, le danseur la lui avait retirée en la prenant entre son index et son majeur avant de venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser n’était pas plein de sentiments, ce n’était pas non plus un baiser d’adieu, mais bel et bien un baiser qui se voulait rassurant. La fumée ingérée par Liam un peu plus tôt s’était rapidement propagée dans la bouche de Zayn qui s’était ensuite séparé de lui avec un petit sourire. Le châtain le lui avait rendu, le remerciant silencieusement d’être là pour lui. Ce qu’il aimait aussi chez Zayn, c’était ces moments de silence où aucuns mots ne s’échappaient de leurs bouches, mais où ils se comprenaient. La plupart du temps, ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler, des baisers, des caresses ou le silence parlaient pour eux. Liam ne pensait pas ce genre de relation possible, ce genre de relation clandestine tellement bénéfique pour lui. Si bénéfique qu’il en oubliât sa petite amie avec qui il entretenait une relation vécue au grand jour, auprès de ses parents, de ses amis, de tous. Il ne savait même plus ce qu’il ressentait pour Sophia, était-ce encore de l’amour, ou une simple amitié ? Était-il simplement attaché à elle, et non amoureux ?

Mais aussi et surtout ; était-il tombé amoureux de Zayn ?


	7. Chapter 7

Le week-end était sur le point de se terminer et le lendemain matin, les deux étudiants retourneraient en cours sans pouvoir se retrouver autant qu’ils le souhaiteraient. C’est pour cela que Liam avait embarqué Zayn dans sa voiture, lui disant simplement qu’il voulait l’emmener quelque part. La route était longue, les paysages défilaient devant leurs yeux, et le métis regardait la beauté de la nature sous ses yeux. Non pas la véritable nature, touchant aux arbres, au ciel bleu ou même aux oiseaux, mais l’œuvre naturelle qu’était Liam. Ce dernier avait mis en route la radio, afin qu’ils ne soient pas bercés par un silence gênant. Et c’est en l’admirant murmurer les paroles d’une chanson quelconque que le brun s’endormit, ne se réveillant qu’à leur arrivé, à l’entrée d’une forêt.

**\- On est où ?** _demande-t-il encore endormi._

**\- C’est un secret.**

C’est alors en souriant que le métis était sorti de la voiture, regardant un peu autour de lui. Cet endroit avait l’air assez reculé de New York, il se demandait alors comment Liam le connaissait, lui qui était obsédé par sa routine. Mais il ne s’était pas posé plus de questions en sentant la main de Liam venir prendre la sienne. Ils étaient seuls, loin de tout, et libres de faire tout ce qu’ils désiraient, sans aucune contrainte. La peur d’être surpris n’était pas là, il n’y avait pas cette adrénaline ô combien excitante, mais il y avait toujours ce désir entre eux.

Leur silence se mêlait au bruit du vent entre les arbres, au piaillement des oiseaux et brindilles de bois qui se cassaient sous leurs pieds. Le plus beau des bruits résonnait au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient, le bruit que faisait leur cœur, battant l’un pour l’autre. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que leur comportement était semblable à celui d’un couple, qu’ils agissaient de la même façon, tout en gardant leurs sentiments enfouit au plus profond de leur être. C’était un sentiment inexplicable, ils ne voulaient pas mettre de mots dessus, de peur de tout gâcher entre eux. Leur moment à eux était enfin arrivé, rien ne pourrait le détruire.

C’est en arrivant près d’un lac où s’écoulait une cascade d’eau que Zayn crut rêver. C’était digne d’un roman d’amour, d’un film à l’eau de rose, lorsqu’un homme emmène sa petite amie dans ce genre d’endroit paradisiaque pour la charmer. Zayn n’aimait pas ce genre de roman ou de film, ce qu’il aimait, c’était ce genre de moment qu’il vivait avec Liam. Chaque moment passé à ses côtés étaient uniques et parfaits, il ne pouvait pas sourire plus qu’à cet instant, l’endroit était tellement beau.

**\- C’est la première fois que j’emmène quelqu’un ici. J’y viens souvent, pour réfléchir et pour écrire.**

Zayn oubliait souvent ce détail quand il était avec l’étudiant en lettres, il aimait écrire, adorait même, et c’est en y repensant qu’il avait remarqué le carnet et le crayon que Liam avait entre les mains. Le danseur ne pouvait pas être plus touché par ce geste, l’avoir emmené à cet endroit voulait dire qu’il lui faisait confiance et qu’il voulait partager cette passion avec lui. C’est alors en passant sa main sur sa nuque que Zayn était venu embrasser son amant du bout des lèvres. Un simple baiser qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

**\- Tu veux te baigner ?**

**\- Quoi ? Non, on va attraper froid.**

**\- Oh, tu as peur de l’eau peut-être ?**

Un regard assassin fut jeté au châtain qui se pliait de rire face à lui. Il savait pertinemment que le métis n’aimait pas la profondeur des bassins, mais ça ne l’arrêterait pas, il voulait se baigner avec Zayn.

**\- Je te promets que tu auras pieds.**

D’abord hésitant, il avait ensuite accepté cette offre. Après tout, il lui faisait confiance et savait qu’en cas de problème, il pourrait s’accrocher à lui jusqu’à l’étouffer. Il préférait néanmoins regarder Liam y aller en premier, alors il ne s’était pas gêné pour le regarder se déshabiller, posant ses vêtements et son carnet sur l’herbe verte entourant le lac. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait Liam vêtu d’un simple boxer, mais il en profitait toujours pour glisser ses yeux le long de son corps magnifiquement sculpté. Le châtain lui avait lancé un clin d’œil avant de se jeter à l’eau, rassurant au passage Zayn quand il remarqua que l’eau lui arrivait au niveau du bassin. Le brun avait donc souri à Liam, retirant lentement son tee-shirt à manche longue, suivit de ses chaussures, de ses chaussettes et enfin de son slim. Le regard brûlant du châtain descendait le long de ce corps fin, Zayn était une œuvre à couper le souffle.

Toujours aussi lentement, d’une manière presque féline, il l’avait rejoint dans l’eau claire, venant pratiquement coller leur corps l’un à l’autre. Après avoir échangé un doux baiser, les amants s’étaient laissé engloutir par cette eau fraîche, Liam rassurant sans cesse l’être apeuré contre lui. Il arrivait à lui redonner force, espoir et courage, d’une facilité déconcertante, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et en lui murmurant de douces paroles.

Après un moment à s’être cherché l’un l’autre, à avoir nager où Zayn avait encore pieds, ce dernier était venu poser ses doigts sur le haut de son torse humide, avec lenteur, avant de délicatement les faire s’échouer vers son bas ventre. Il percevait les yeux de Liam devenir de plus en plus sombre, le désir prenant de plus en plus possession de son corps. De leur corps. Ce fut bien trop lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres du danseur se poser sur sa peau, il avait chaud, alors que l’eau était froide, son souffle s’accélérait, devenant de plus en plus irrégulier. Les caresses étaient douces, mêlés aux celle de l’eau du lac, les baisers déviaient vers son cou, le rendant totalement fou. Alors Liam avait attrapé son amant par les hanches, posant par la suite ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite sur ses fesses, puis sur ses cuisses, il avait empoigné ses dernières afin que Zayn passe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ce fut sans compter sur ses mouvements de bassin contre le sien, le faisant grogner de plaisir et d’envie contre ses lèvres.

Le souffle court dû aux baisers fiévreux, les deux amants étaient entraînés dans un tourbillon de désir et d’amour. Le désir était présent depuis le premier jour, dès lors que les yeux du châtain s’étaient posés sur le danseur. L’amour naissaient lentement, sans même qu’ils ne le sachent, bien trop occupé par leur attirance. Ils tentaient de repousser l’amour autant que possible, l’un avait une petite amie, l’autre était danseur et vendait son corps pour permettre à sa famille de vivre. Mais malgré ces maigres tentatives à se repousser l’un l’autre, ils étaient devenus des aimants, des amants. Leur corps se réclamaient depuis bien trop de temps maintenant, il était temps de les unir, pour l’éternité.

**\- Fais moi l’amour…** _avait chuchoté Zayn._

Liam l’avait regardé, les yeux brillants, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps, il voulait s’enfoncer en lui, le posséder, qu’ils ne fassent plus qu’un. Ses rêves n’étaient rythmés que par cet instant, mais il n’imaginait pas passer le cap dans cet endroit si important pour lui, dans cet endroit rempli d’inspiration pour ses écritures que ce soient des nouvelles, des chants ou des poèmes. Cet endroit allait devenir bien plus important qu’avant, bien plus emblématique.

Malgré cette envie, Liam prit peur, c’était la première fois qu’il coucherait avec un homme, il ne savait pas comment s’y prendre. Et s’il n’aimait pas ça ? Si Zayn regrettait ? Le brun lui fit oublier ses craintes d’un simple sourire. Il était serein, sûr de lui et heureux. Il était réellement heureux, il n’y avait pas de doute là-dessus, alors il ne devait pas se poser autant de questions inutilement. Liam avait préféré sortir du lac, sachant que Zayn n’était pas rassuré à l’intérieur. C’est alors avec une extrême douceur qu’il l’avait déposé sur son tee-shirt étendu sur l’herbe, reprenant ensuite ses baisers et ses caresses. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il était devenu important, en si peu de temps.

Leurs bouches se rencontraient une énième fois pour crier leur amour l’un pour l’autre, Zayn tendait la main vers son pantalon pour en sortir un préservatif qu’il offrit ensuite à Liam. Ce dernier l’avait attrapé entre ses doigts avant de déposer des baisers le long de son torse, sa langue jouant un instant avec son téton, puis son nombril. Le ventre du brun s’était écrasé contre son nez lorsqu’il s’était cambré sous le plaisir. Zayn pensait ô combien tout était différent avec Liam, bien plus différent qu’avec ses clients qui ne le considérait que comme un simple objet sexuel. Il savait que son bel apollon n’était pas ce genre de personne, il en avait l’intime conviction. Il avait éperdument besoin de ce contact entre eux pour se le prouver, il avait besoin de voir à quel point tout était différent, qu’il ne voulait pas simplement se soulager sans même se préoccuper des envies du brun. Non, Liam n’était pas comme ça, c’était une bonne personne, il prendrait grand soin de lui pendant leur acte péché.

Leur souffle se mélangeait sous l’excitation qui grimpait entre eux, ils ne pensaient plus à rien d’autre qu’eux deux. Si leur cœur avait le don de la parole, ils se crieraient leur amour, sans demander l’autorisation à leur maître. Les gestes de Liam étaient lents, ses baisers humides étaient doux, tout ceci mettait Zayn dans tous ses états. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti ça, cette sensation de bien être et cette envie de faire l’amour avec une personne. Tout était tellement éloigné de sa chambre au club où il effectuait ses passes, tout était si différent, semblable à un rêve.

Lorsque Zayn sentit de nouveau les lèvres de Liam sur les siennes, il sentit son cœur s’emballer d’autant plus. Il descendit ses mains le long de son dos pour arriver à son sous-vêtement, il retint son souffle, c’est la première fois qu’ils se verraient nus, c’était étrange mais tellement excitant. Les bras de Liam étaient de part et d’autre du visage du danseur, se soutenant au dessus de son corps pour ne pas l’écraser. Zayn mordillait la lèvre du châtain en lui retirant son dernier tissu. Liam se mit ensuite à genoux pour retirer celui de son amant, dévoilant alors son intimité imposante. Leurs yeux se plongeaient dans ceux de l’autre, leurs joues devenaient rouges et leur sourire n’était que plus grand. Après un dernier regard, Zayn aida le plus jeune à enfiler le préservatif, avant de se rallonger sur le tee shirt déposé sur l’herbe verte. Leurs baisers brûlants échangés les amenèrent au moment fatidique, et c’est avec le signe de tête du danseur que Liam entra enfin en lui. Aucuns préliminaires, ils avaient fait déjà duré le plaisir trop longtemps. Et ils surent que c’était la bonne décision à prendre quand ils se sentirent enfin complets. Ils étaient désormais deux êtres entiers, unis, contre le monde entier.

Leurs corps tendus sous l’effort se caressaient, leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se rencontrer au rythme des coups de bassin de Liam, leurs gémissements et leurs cris résonnaient sûrement à travers la forêt, mais ils s’en fichaient. Tout ce qui leur importait était le corps de l’autre, le bien-être de l’autre mais aussi et surtout, ils voulaient chacun faire passer le besoin de l’autre avant de leur. Liam sentait son ventre se serrer sous tant de passion, il n’avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d’aussi fort et ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. Les jambes du danseur entouraient les hanches de son amant, pendant qu’il l’embrassait avidement, ne voulant plus être séparé trop longtemps de ses lèvres.

Les vas et viens du plus jeunes furent de plus en plus rapides, leur respiration s'accélérant toujours plus et ce fut l'explosion pour Zayn quand il sentit sa prostate se faire percuter par la verge de son compagnon. Il s’était laissé aller dans un orgasme qui le secoua de plein fouet, en même temps que Liam qui lâcha un dernier gémissement dans son cou. _C’était tellement mieux que dans mon rêve_, se disait Liam, en reprenant son souffle et ses esprits.

* * *

Les deux hommes s’étaient rhabillés, après être resté un moment l’un contre l’autre à s’embrasser. Ils étaient maintenant assis contre un arbre, Liam avait le danseur entre ses jambes et son dos posé contre son torse. L’étudiant en lettre avait déposé sa veste sur son amant pour qu’il puisse se réchauffer au mieux.

**\- Tu écris quelque chose en ce moment ?** _demande Zayn en relevant le visage vers celui de Liam._

**\- Et bien, oui... une chanson.**

**\- Une chanson ? Tu veux dire, comme les chansons pour les chanteurs ?**

**\- Qui d’autre ?** _demande Liam en riant._

Zayn se mit à rire à son tour, se sentant un peu idiot. Il était encore un peu dans ses pensées, mais il se sentait tellement bien. Le plus jeune l’avait ensuite serré contre lui avant d’embrasser sa tempe.

**\- Elle parle de quoi ?**

**\- Tu veux la lire ? Je n’ai que le début pour le moment.**

**\- Tu me la ferais lire ? Réellement ?**

**\- Oui.**

Les étoiles prenaient place dans les yeux du brun, le fait que Liam veuille bien partager ses écrits avec lui était important à ses yeux. Il s’était un peu redresser, restant toujours contre l’étudiant en lettre, tandis que celui-ci ouvrait son carnet presque rempli de différentes écritures. Il avait tourné quelques pages avant de s’arrêter sur le passage qui l’intéressait. En se mordillant la lèvre, il le tendit à Zayn qui ne tarda pas à l’attraper pour lire les quelques lignes.

_ **I see all your flaws and imperfections  
** _ _Je vois tous tes défauts et tes imperfections_

_ **But that's what make me love you more  
** _ _Mais c’est ce qui me fait t’aimer davantage_

_ **We got such a spiritual connection  
** _ _Nous avons une connexion spirituelle _

_ **Don't you know you’re fucking beautiful  
** _ _Ne sais tu pas que tu es putain de beau _

_ **I will die if I don't try, damned if I ask why   
** _ _Je mourrais si je n'essaie pas, damné si je demande pourquoi_

_ **This is something real, this is something right  
** _ _C’est quelque chose de réel, c’est quelque chose de juste _

_ **In this ordinary world where nothing is enough ** _ _  
Dans ce monde ordinaire où rien n'est assez_

_ **Everything is gray, mistaking love for lust   
** _ _Tout est gris, on prend l'amour pour de la luxure_

_ **When I hold you in my arms, there ain't nothing common about us  
** _ _Quand je te tiens dans mes bras, il n’y a rien de commun chez nous_

_ **(NDA) ** _

Zayn prit un moment avant de reprendre la parole, les quelques vers étaient beaux, oui, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de sens. Ces quelques mots paraissaient avoir étés écrit pour eux. Pour ce début de relation qui se construisait peu à peu.

**\- C'est super beau Li...**

**\- Vraiment...?** _ demande le concerné en se mordillant la lèvre inférieu_ _re._

**\- Oui, j'ai- j'ai l’impression que ça parle de… tu sais, de…**

**\- Nous...** _ murmure-t-il dans sa barbe, ayant peur que ça ne puisse brusquer Zayn._

Le danseur avait maintenant quitté les quelques vers des yeux afin de regarder le châtain assis juste derrière lui. Évidemment qu’il avait tout entendu, la bouche de Liam était si proche de son oreille, il ne pouvait pas passer a côté de ces paroles qui avaient fait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Au-delà de leur attirance physique se trouvait des sentiments naissant. Zayn ne pouvait pas décrire ce sentiment mais il savait que Liam était une personne importante pour lui. Bien sûr qu’il l’était, ils n’avaient pas fait l’amour pour rien.

Zayn n’avait pas répondu, il s’était contenté de l'embrasser pour ne pas avoir a parler. Une discussion s’imposait, évidemment, mais il n’avait pas envie de prendre le risque de gâcher un si bon moment. Après tout, Liam était en couple. Il avait une petite amie, et ce n’était pas parce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour un peu plus tôt qu'ils étaient vraiment amoureux. Non, Zayn ne pouvait pas avoir cette discussion maintenant. Il se sentait tellement bien, il se sentait vivant, à sa place. Ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant ne pouvait être dit oralement, alors il avait simplement fait ce qui lui semblait le mieux.

**\- Je… je peux continuer de l’écrire avec toi ?**

**\- Vraiment ?** _Demande Liam en clignant des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir réellement compris._

**\- Oui. Je- enfin… j'aimerais bien essayer, si tu es d’accord bien sûr. ** _Il se mordille légèrement la lèvre, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée._

**\- D’accord. Oui. Je veux bien.**

Le sourire aux lèvres, Zayn s’était repositionné correctement contre son tout juste amant. Leur acte d'amour les avait rapprochés, il y avait une connexion spirituelle, oui. Liam avait raison, cette connexion était bien là, entre eux. Ils étaient maintenant liés, leur corps tout comme leur cœur. Le crayon en main, Zayn commençait à noter quelques phrases qui lui passaient par la tête quand ils étaient ensemble. Rien n'avait de sens au début, tout était brouillon, mais travailler ses phrases avec Liam le faisait réfléchir.

Les minutes passaient, puis les heures. Ils avaient fini par rejoindre la voiture pour se réchauffer, continuant alors d’écrire sur la banquette arrière, ne se préoccupant de l'heure que lorsque la mère de Zayn l'appela sur son portable par inquiétude. Il était tard, l’après-midi s’était déroulée incroyablement vite, mais la soirée était aussi bien entamée. Ils étaient alors retournés vers la ville a contrecœur, se promettant silencieusement de revenir ici au plus vite. Liam avait déposé Zayn, allant même jusqu’à le raccompagner à pied à l’entrée de son immeuble. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient réellement heureux et s’étaient échangés un dernier baiser avant que le danseur ne regagne son appartement ainsi que sa famille, sous le regard blessé d'autrui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA : Certains d’entre vous ont sûrement reconnu la chanson de ZAYN – Common qui est d’ailleurs un vrai coup de cœur pour moi mais qui me fait aussi beaucoup penser à la relation de Zayn et Liam dans cette histoire. Ici, j'ai volontairement changé la syntaxe (par exemple fuckin' devient fucking), parce que pour moi c'est un style d’écriture qui correspond bien plus a Zayn qu’à Liam.


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Louis** _

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc aux côtés de Liam en soupirant. Il lâche un petit rire, se moquant sûrement de moi, je grogne et lui mets un coup de coude dans les côtes, pour qu’il cesse de pouffer. Je sais que j'ai une tête affreuse ce matin, comparé à Liam qui rayonne de bonheur.

**\- Bah alors Lou, il faut se reposer le weekend.**

**\- Ne m'en parle pas ! Après le foot hier, j'ai dû m'occuper de mes sœurs et de mon frère. J'te rappelle que nos mères et celle de Niall ont eu la brillante idée de partir à Chicago aujourd’hui, alors ma mère s'est dit que passer sa journée du dimanche à tout préparer était une super idée. Je te parle même pas de la fiche de lecture qu'on devait rendre pour vendredi mais que je rend aujourd’hui parce que je suis très persuasif avec la prof de Littérature.**

**\- Si tu l'avais rendue vendredi, tu n'aurais pas perdu de temps dessus ce weekend. ** _Me fait remarquer mon meilleur ami._

**\- Blablabla. Je t'emmerde Payno, je suis Louis Tomlinson, et Louis Tomlinson ne fait jamais comme les autres.**

Je souris en coin en regardant mon ami qui secoue la tête de gauche à droite, hilare. Et je dois admettre que ça me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça. Depuis quelques temps, il est souvent ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de Sophia ou bien à cause de son rapprochement avec Zayn. Je ne sais pas réellement ce qu’il se passe entre ces deux là, seulement qu’ils traînent souvent ensemble. Harry m'a confié que Zayn ne faisait que lui parler de Liam, à longueur de journée. J’avoue être très curieux, mais je sais que si Liam ne veut pas en parler, il ne crachera pas le morceau. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris quand il recommence a parler. Aurait-t-il lu dans mes pensées ?

**\- Hier j'ai passé la journée avec Zayn. ** _Il chuchote presque._

**\- Tu ne devais pas être avec Sophia ? Elle a dormi chez toi samedi non ?**

**\- Ouais, sauf qu’elle m'a fait une scène hier matin. Elle m'a hurlé dessus si fort qu'elle a réveillé mes parents. ** _Il grimace légèrement._

**\- Outch… et, vous avez fait quoi avec Zayn ?**

**\- C’était tellement génial Louis ! ** _Ses yeux pétillent._ ** J'ai passé l'une des plus belles journées de toute ma vie.**

Je reste silencieux un instant, me posant un tas de questions. Liam n'agit certainement pas comme tout ami le ferait, d'ailleurs qui ferait ami-ami avec un inconnu qui vous a fait jouir avec de simples frottements, alors que vous êtes en couple ?

**\- Liam, je suis au courant de ce qu’il s’est passé avec Zayn ce soir là, quand je l'ai payé, tu sais…**

**\- Co-comment tu sais ça ?** _Il écarquille les yeux en m’observant._

**\- Zayn et Harry parlent toujours de leurs clients entre eux… et tu me connais, je suis très curieux. ** _Je fais une petite pause et attrape la main de Liam entre la mienne. _ **Il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous, n’est-ce-pas ?**

**\- Je suis dans la merde avec Sophia, hein… ? Je suis le pire des abrutis…**

Il prend son visage entre ses mains en soupirant et j'avoue ne pas vraiment savoir quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Je passe ma main dans son dos en réfléchissant, mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Il faut que je sache ce que Zayn représente pour lui avant de le conseiller.

**\- Raconte moi ce qu'il y a entre vous.**

**\- Eh bien tu sais… la soirée en boîte de nuit avec Zayn et Harry ? ** _Je hoche la tête, évidemment que je m'en souviens. Même si les souvenirs restent vagues à cause de l’alcool que j'ai ingéré ce soir là. _ **Bien, Zayn m'a emmené dans un café-restaurant qui reste ouvert la nuit, je sais ce que tu vas dire. J'ai complètement négligé mes habitudes, sans même m'en rendre compte. Seulement, quand je suis avec lui… tout est tellement simple. On se parle de tout, sans filtre et sans crainte. Et puis… ** _il se mordille la lèvre._ ** Ce jour là on a parlé toute la nuit, sans même nous en rendre compte. C’est vraiment quelqu’un de super Louis. ** _Il me regarde et je remarque combien ses yeux brillent lorsqu’il me parle de Zayn. _ **On s'est embrassé… plusieurs fois… en fait, on s'embrasse tout le temps. Ça fait au moins deux semaines qu'on s’échange des tas de baisers. Il y a tellement de désir entre nous, de passion… c’est- putain Louis. Hier il m'a demandé de lui faire l'amour, et je lui ai fais, Louis, je l’ai aimé par l'acte pêché…**

Alors là, je suis sur le cul. Ma bouche reste légèrement ouverte, tant je suis sonné par cette nouvelle. J’étais loin de m’imaginer qu'ils aient pu coucher ensemble. Et ce n’était pas une simple baise, non, d’après Liam ils ont bel et bien fait l'amour. Ce n’est pas rien. Nous n'employons pas ces termes avec n’importe qui.

**\- Tu es amoureux de lui, Liam ?**

**\- Je- non ! Enfin, je- je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, pas même… pas même pour Sophia. Quel genre de monstre je suis Louis ?**

**\- Eh…** _je le prends dans mes bras, le sentant trembler. _**Tu tombes amoureux, ce n’est pas quelque chose de grave.**

**\- Sauf que je suis censé déjà l’être, de Soph', je ne peux pas lui faire ça. C'est horrible cette sensation de se faire tromper.**

**\- Poses toi simplement les bonnes questions. Tu te sens comment avec eux ? ** _Je me décale un peu pour le laisser souffler._

**\- Je… je me sens à ma place avec Zayn. Comme si… eh bien, comme si c'était là que je devais être. Depuis toujours. Il me fait me sentir beau, il me laisse m'exprimer, il me laisse l'aider, il… il me laisse la possibilité de m'aimer. Je sais qu'il n'a pas une vie facile, mais ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui est si fort. Je ne l'ai quitté qu'hier soir et je me sens déjà vide… j'ai l'impression d’être entier avec lui, l'impression qu'il me complète.**

**\- Et Sophia… ? ** _Je l'observe écarquiller les yeux, le souffle coupé._

**\- Je- je ne me sens plus… comme avant avec elle. Elle ne… m’intéresse plus autant… ** _Il regarde autour de lui et reprend, un ton plus bas. _ **Je n'arrive même plus à bander pour elle. Ça fait trois semaines que je ne bande que pour lui bon sang.**

Il est vrai que Liam ne s'est pas mit dans une très bonne situation. Il trompe sa copine avec une autre personne, lui qui déteste que les gens fasse ce genre de truc. S’il en est arrivé à ce point, et au point de vouloir tout me confier, c'est qu’il est perdu. Il ne sait plus quoi penser, même s'il met des mots sur ce qu'il ressent.

**\- Liam, je vais être honnête avec toi et te dire ce que j'en pense. D'accord ? Mais s’il-te-plaît, ne fonces pas tête baissée et réfléchis-y. ** _Je le regarde, d'un air bien plus sérieux._

**\- Oui…** _il joue avec ses doigts nerveusement, avant de me regarder à son tour._

**\- Il est clair que tu tiens bien plus à Zayn que tu n'oses le penser. Je veux dire… vous passez votre temps ensemble en dépit du temps passé avec Sophia. Quand je te demande comment tu te sens avec eux, tu ne me parles que de ce problème sexuel avec Sophia. Mais en ce qui concerne Zayn, tu trouves des tas de choses à dire. Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux, Liam. Pour moi, il est clair que tu tombes amoureux de lui, si ce n'est pas déjà fais. Ce n'est que mon avis, maintenant, réfléchis bien. Tu pourrais en parler à ta mère.**

**\- Hors de question ! Non mais t'es taré ? Ma mère ne va rien comprendre.**

**\- Ta mère a été là pour moi quand mon père m'a flanqué à la porte à cause de ma préférence pour les hommes. Elle m'a accueilli comme un fils et elle m'a conseillé. Bien sûr que tu peux lui parler Liam ! Elle ne demande que ça. Mais tu es trop buté pour le remarquer. ** _Je soupire, fermant les yeux pour me calmer. Ce n'est pas le moment de s’énerver contre lui._

Liam reste silencieux quelques instant avant d’hocher la tête en murmurant un faible « **d'accord** ». J'espère qu’à partir de maintenant, il va sérieusement réfléchir à cette nouvelle relation qui a l'air de l’atteindre bien plus qu'il ne l’imagine.

* * *

Deux amants s’enlacent,  
Deux autres s'embrassent.

Un petit complot se forge,  
Tournent les aiguilles de l'horloge.

Un amour passionnel éclot,  
Un autre tombera bientôt à l'eau.

* * *

** _Liam_ **

**\- Est-ce que tu viens de l'espace ?**

Son éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce, suivit du mien. Venir de l'espace ? Pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? Fallait-il obligatoirement être un martien pour être différent des autres ? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais Zayn était différent des autres, il était unique en son genre, il avait ce je ne sais quoi dans le regard qui me donnait l'impression d'être spécial à ses yeux.

**\- Arrête tes bêtises, on va être en retard en cours.**

**\- J'ai pas envie d'y aller...**, _dis-je d'un air plus que boudeur, ce qui le fit rire encore plus, avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi_. **Alors là, j'ai encore moins envie.**

**\- Tais-toi un peu...**, _dit-il en s'approchant de mes lèvres_. **Et embrasses-moi**.

Il ne fallait pas me le dire à deux reprises. Ma main était déjà plongée dans sa chevelure brune soyeuse alors que nos lèvres se rencontraient dans un baiser doux et envieux. Mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas céder si facilement, monsieur est têtu, s'il a décidé d'aller en cours, il ira et me traînera de force avec lui.

**\- Allez Payno, bouges tes fesses ou je te sors d'ici par la force. Le peu que j'ai du moins.**

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, il me traînera de force avec lui. Pour toute réponse, je grogne un peu avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, autant en profiter tant que nous sommes encore dans ma chambre.

* * *

**_Inconnu_ **

Un temps fou. J'ai mis un temps fou à le retrouver, pour que finalement, il se retrouve accroché à un autre que moi comme à un rocher. Humilié, je me sens humilié. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Je ne lui offrais pas assez, peut-être ?

Mon père m'a souvent dit que la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, il va déguster.

* * *

**_Sophia_**

**\- Vous cherchez Liam ?**

Je demande, en m'approchant du perron de mon petit ami où se trouve un jeune homme blond. Son piercing à la lèvre -bien que je n'aime pas cela d'habitude- lui donne un certain charme, tout comme ses bras remplis de tatouages en tout genre.

**\- Tu le connais ?**

**\- C'est mon copain.**, _dis-je en souriant_.

Mais je perds vite mon sourire en le voyant me dévisager et grimacer par la suite. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prend de me regarder de cette façon. C'est sûrement un nouvel ami de Liam, un de ces pommés qui vivent dans les quartiers de Zayn.

**\- Ton mec, hein ? Et tu laisses ton mec se taper d'autres mecs ?**

**\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?**

**\- T'es pas au courant ? Liam et Zayn, ils baisent ensemble.**

**\- Partez d'ici.**

**\- Bah quoi ma bel-**

**\- Partez !**

Il me sourit d'un air narquois à faire froid dans le dos avant de tourner les talons et de partir à faible allure. Je ne vais tout de même pas croire un inconnu... Je tourne la tête vers ce dernier, mes yeux louchant une dernière fois vers la maison que je ne connais que trop bien.

**\- Attends !**, dis-je en le rattrapant.

* * *

**_Zayn_**

**\- Maman je suis rentré !**

Je jette mon sac de cours dans l'entrée et rejoins la cuisine comme d'habitude, venant m'asseoir sur le petit plan de travail alors que ma mère a le nez plongé dans les factures. Je soupire doucement et pose ma main sur la sienne pour qu'elle me regarde.

**\- Il nous laisse combien de temps pour payer ?**

**\- Zayn... je vais gérer ça seule, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire plus d'heures au travail et ça-**

**\- C'est hors de questions maman ! Non mais regarde dans quel état tu te mets, ton dos te fait souffrir le martyre et tes épaules, n'en parlons même pas. Tu te tues avec tous ces ménages. Combien de temps ?**

**\- Il ne nous reste plus que...** _, elle soupire en plongeant son visage entre ses mains, puis reprend._ ** Trois semaines, avant qu'il ne nous mette à la rue...**

Je ferme les yeux, pour encaisser la nouvelle. Nous ne pouvons plus faire face à toutes ces factures qui s'accumulent, en plus des dettes de mon géniteur que nous devons payer de nous même. L'argent que je gagne au club me sert à rembourser ses dettes et à payer les factures téléphoniques et d'électricité chaque mois. Maman s'occupe des loyers et des courses, mais ces derniers temps, les dépenses imprévues se sont bien trop accumulées, tout comme les loyers impayés ou incomplés.

**\- Je vais faire un peu plus d'heure à la supérette et-**

**\- Non Zayn, ça ne va servir à rien... On ne a pas pouvoir rassembler une telle somme en si peu de temps, il va falloir que je recontacte l'association pour que tes sœurs soient placés le temps qu'on se retourne...**

**\- Non, elles ont vécus trop longtemps là-bas, elles ne vont pas le supporter maman, on va trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais trouver quelque chose pour qu'on s'en sorte, tous ensemble.**

Je prend son visage plein de larmes entre mes mains et embrasse son front avant de venir la serrer dans mes bras. Je sais pertinemment que ma mère voudrait nous offrir une bien meilleure vie et qu'elle s'en veut énormément que l'on soit dans cette situation. Mais rien n'est de sa faute, au contraire, elle a toujours tout fait pour rattraper les morceaux et que notre famille tienne le coup après s'être séparé de notre père. C'est maintenant à moi de la soutenir coûte que coûte et de relever notre famille de cette mauvaise passe.


	9. Chapter 9

** _Liam_ **

Je m'écroule sur l'herbe fraîche d'un air dramatique pendant que Louis se fout clairement de ma tronche. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une partie de football avec lui, et ce gosse m'a vraiment épuisé à me faire courir dans tous les sens, je suis certain qu'il l'a fait exprès.

**\- Allez Payne ! Debout, c'est pas fini.**

**\- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais je ne quitte cette herbe, je suis bien plus confortable à y être allongé plutôt qu'à courir comme un dingue dessus.**

**\- Je t'avais dis que j'avais pris de la vitesse, tu n'as pas voulu me croire.** _, dit-il en ricanant._

Quand je dis que c'est un gamin, j'ai parfaitement raison. Non mais il carbure à quoi pour courir aussi vite ? Je sens mon sang battre dans mes tempes tant mon souffle est encore saccadé, encore heureux que le coach n'est pas là, je l'entendrais me dire « _Je ne t'ai pas entraîné quinze ans pour rien Payne ! Si tu veux souffler, tu marches, tu t'écroule pas comme un idiot parterre._ ». J'ai fais du foot pendant très longtemps, jusque mes 18 ans en fait, mais après une mauvaise chute sur le terrain, j'ai subi une opération au genou, résultats : plus de foot, dû moins, en club.

Je suis heureux d'être avec Louis cet après-midi, même si son objectif est très certainement de vouloir me tuer. Mais je suis heureux. Je me sens bien, détendu et libre de toutes pensées négatives. Je ne peux même pas essayer de penser, puisque Louis me relève de force, qu'il est têtu lui aussi... Je m’évente en prenant le bas de mon tee-shirt et en le secouant pour me faire de l'air. L'air frais se répercute sur mon torse en sueur et ça me fait un bien fou. Mon meilleur ami m'autorise tout de même à boire un peu d'eau -ce n'est pas un monstre.

\- **Alors avec Harry, vous continuez à vous voir ?**

\- **M'en parle même pas**, _il soupire et se gratte la nuque doucement_. **Il veut qu'on sorte ensemble genre... un rencard.**

**\- Et pourquoi tu fais cette tête de déprimé ? Tu lui as dis quoi encore ?**

Cette fois, c'est lui qui rencontre le sol, enfin ses fesses. Il s'assit et commence à tirer l'herbe avec ses mains, nerveusement. Je pousse un petit soupire et m'assis à ses côtés. Je le connais par cœur, je sais qu'il a peur de souffrir à nouveau, mais je ne pense pas que Harry soit du genre à faire souffrir les gens. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais d'après ce que me dit Zayn, il ne tuerait même pas la mouche la plus chiante du monde -_vous savez, celle qui vous fais clairement chier avec ses 'bzz' quand elle vole ? Bah celle-là_.

\- **J'ai changé de sujet... et depuis il- il ne répond même plus à mes messages.**

Un grognement s'échappe de ma bouche quand je l'entends me dire ceci. Il est vraiment pas croyable... Mais Louis a passé une période vraiment dure avec son ex qui était violent avec lui, il ne veut pas souffrir de nouveau, et en tant que son meilleur ami, frère même, je ne le veux pas non plus. Néanmoins, je sais qu'on ne doit pas rester buté sur un moment difficile de sa vie et qu'on doit surmonter les épreuves.

\- **Acceptes ce rendez-vous avec lui Louis, ça ne t'engage à rien... Je suis persuadé que ça ira. Harry n'est pas comme-**

\- **Ne dis pas son nom...**, _dit-il en baissant le visage_.

Le voir si attristé me fait beaucoup de mal, je le prends doucement contre moi pour lui faire un long câlin, et je caresse son dos comme si ce simple geste pouvait le rassurer un temps soi peu. Je sais que cette réassurance ne dure jamais longtemps, mais sur le moment, elle nous réconforte toujours un peu. Je tente alors de le réconforter comme je le peux, discutant encore quelques minutes avec lui, puis d'un commun accord, nous recommençons à jouer. Niall nous rejoint par la suite, étant -_énormément_\- en retard, un retard d'une heure et demi, il faut le faire quand même... Mais c'est Niall, et on l'aime comme ça.

**\- Frère de blessure, une petite course ?**

Je rigole au surnom que mon ami me donne, secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite. J'ai beaucoup couru avec Louis sans même éprouvé de douleur, mais de là à faire une course, non merci. Niall a eu une blessure semblable à la mienne, mais bien avant que je sois blessé. Il avait treize ans si je me souviens bien et depuis, il va beaucoup mieux, même si de temps en temps, il est obligé de mettre une genouillère quand la douleur relance. Louis nous met au défi de lui attraper la balle le plus vite possible, mais cet idiot est bien plus rapide qu'avant. Niall et moi-même courront comme des idiots derrière un Louis qui enchaîne but sur but. Nous rions aux éclats à chaque fois qu'il cri de bonheur, tout de même... jouer contre deux blessés, c'est pas très glorieux. Quand mon meilleur ami est enfin rassasié de nous battre, nous allons tous les trois dans les douches des vestiaires du stade. En sortant des vestiaires, je fais un signe à mes deux amis d'enfance et pars d'un côté opposé pour récupérer ma bouteille d'eau sur le terrain. Quand je me retourne vers les gradins, un énorme sourire illumine mon visage, tant je suis heureux d'y voir Zayn. Je trottine jusque lui, qui me rejoint au niveau de la barrière qui nous sépare. Je passe en dessous et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour venir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

\- **Tu vas attraper froid avec tes cheveux mouillés.**, _me dit-il en me mettant son bonnet, précédemment retiré de sa tête._

\- **Merci...**, _je souris doucement, restant contre lui._ **Tu viens manger chez moi ce soir ? On pourrait avancer un peu sur la chanson... et tu pourrais dormir là aussi. Si tu le veux.**

\- **Tes parents seront là ?**

\- **Euhm, ouais... mais si tu veux pas, je-**

\- **Non, non. Je veux bien. Je vais juste prévenir ma mère.**

Le sourire que j'ai ne quitte plus mes lèvres. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il accepte ça, même s'il sait que devant mes parents, nous devrons agir comme de vrais amis, genre... comme j'agis avec Louis ou Niall. D'ailleurs, la question du 'Qui nous sommes l'un pour l'autre ?' est toujours en suspend. Je n'arrive pas à mettre de mot là-dessus, et nous n'en parlons pas réellement. Pendant que Zayn appelle sa mère, je préviens la mienne qui est ravi de pouvoir faire goûter ses plats à quelqu'un de plus objectif que moi ou mon père. Elle est vraiment pas croyable... mais c'est ma mère, et je l'aime comme elle est. Zayn me rejoint à bord de ma voiture et je nous amène jusque chez moi.

* * *

** _Zayn_ **

\- **Vous avez besoin d'aide ?**

Je rentre dans la cuisine des Payne, en posant cette question à l'intention de la mère de famille. J'ai tenté de laisser Liam seul avec père pour qu'ils puissent discuter, mais je crois que c'est peine perdu. Il ne remarque même pas les regards que son fils lui lance, étant focalisé sur l'écran de télévision face à lui, qui diffuse le journal du soir. Je me retourne vers Karen qui me regarde avec un petit sourire, son plat de légumes gratinés entre les mains. Je le lui prend pour le poser sur le plan de travail, au dessus d'un dessous de plat. Je ne suis vraiment pas difficile en nourriture, et ces légumes m'ont l'air tout à fait succulents.

\- **Vous m'avez l'air vraiment proches, Liam et toi. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer Zayn.**

\- **Oh**, _je sens mes joues rougir un peu_. **Je l'aime beaucoup moi aussi, il est vraiment très gentil.**

\- **Et charmant, n'est-ce pas ?**

-** Il tient ce charme de sa maman, j'en suis persuadé.**

Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle pose sa main sur son cœur, signe que je la touche beaucoup en disant cela. Elle me lance un regard chaleureux, et je sens que la suite de la conversation va prendre une autre tournure. Je connais ce regard que les mères lancent à leurs enfants, et Karen n'a beau ne pas être ma mère, je sais que ce regard veut dire la même chose chez elle.

\- **Tu sais, le meilleur ami de Liam aime les femmes, mais aussi les hommes. Je l'ai accueilli à la maison quand il a eu ses problèmes avec son père à cause de ça. Je l'ai soutenu dans cette épreuve, puis j'ai aidé sa mère et ses frères et sœurs à trouver un nouveau logement. La plupart des parents disent que l'homosexualité ne les dérange pas, tant que leurs enfants ne le sont pas. C'est horrible, non ?**

\- **Oui, ça l'est...**

Elle ne peut pas savoir combien je me retrouve dans ses paroles. J'ai vécu plus ou moins la même chose, le rejet de mon père à cause de mon orientation sexuelle. Malgré tout, ce n'est pas ça qui à causé notre perte, mais ses problèmes d'argents et les dettes qui se sont accumulés. Il n'a trouvé que le fait que je sois homosexuel pour s'en prendre à moi par la suite.

\- **Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de parent. Au contraire, je veux le bonheur de mon enfant et qu'il soit heureux avec la personne dont il est amoureux.**

-** Je ne comprend pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir...** _je baisse les yeux sur le plat gratinés face à moi et prend un ustensile pour couper les parts._

\- **Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens ici Zayn, je te vois souvent en ce moment. Mais ce que je vois surtout, c'est le regard que Liam pose sur toi et inversement. Je vois le mal que vous vous donner à vous comporter comme des amis, alors qu'en vérité, il y a bien plus... Tu sais... j'aime beaucoup Sophia, ça fait quelques années que je la connais maintenant, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme la future femme de Liam. Elle n'est pas ce qu'il recherche, et je le sais. Je le ressens, comme un super pouvoir de maman.**

\- **Comment vous avez su ? Je veux dire... les regards en disent beaucoup mais...** _je pose l'ustensile et relève le regard vers elle, prêt à l'affronter._ **Il y a sûrement autre chose.**

\- **Il y a d'un côté, mon instinct maternel, et de l'autre, ça fait plusieurs jours que Liam essaye de me parler, et n'y arrive pas. Je savais simplement que c'était à ton propos, et vous voir si proches, avec ce genre de regards... ça m'a semblé plus clair. Mais ne lui en parle pas tout de suite, je le ferais de moi-même. Je le connais, il va paniquer et ne vas plus oser me regarder dans les yeux.**

\- **D’accord, alors gardons ce petit secret entre nous.**

\- **Quel secret ?** _Demande Liam en entrant dans la cuisine, tout sourire. Il se sert un verre de soda et m’en sert un également, avant de me regarder de nouveau._

**\- Euhm… la couture. Je disais à ta mère que je lui ferais bien quelques cours de couture.**

**\- Maman tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t’embarque avec lui, il est bien trop tatillon.**

**\- Tatillon ?** _Je hausse les sourcils et secoue la tête, croisant par la suite mes bras sur mon torse._ **Je ne suis pas tatillon, juste passionné.**

**\- Quelqu’un de passionné est toujours tatillon sur les bords.** _Il pouffe de rire alors que je râle sous les rires étouffés de Karen._


	10. Chapter 10

_ **Liam** _

**\- Alors on l’appelle bien Common ?**

**\- Oui, ça devrait le faire.**

Je souris grandement à Zayn, heureux que nous ayons fini d’écrire cette chanson. En me redressant sur mon lit, je passe une de mes mains sur sa joue et l’embrasse tendrement. Il me répond au baiser avec la même tendresse et mon esprit quitte mon corps pendant plusieurs secondes. Je ne pense plus à rien si ce n’est à lui. Après ce baiser, je le regarde me sourire avant de jouer avec mes cheveux, mais je ne le laisse pas jouer avec plus longtemps et me lève pour prendre ma guitare accrochée au mur. Je reviens sur mon lit en m’asseyant en tailleur et la met en place pour accorder mes cordes.

**\- J’ai réfléchi à une mélodie ces derniers jours, tu me dis ce que tu en penses ?**

Le brun face à moi se redresse avec des yeux remplis d’excitation et acquiesce silencieusement, avant que je ne me lance, les notes de guitare résonnant peu à peu dans ma chambre. Je commence à chanter notre chanson, tout en le regardant. Son regard est parfois posé sur mes doigts qui grattent les cordes, d’autres fois sur ma bouche qui s’active pour chanter et d’autres fois sur mes yeux qui sont sans cesse posés sur lui. Cette chanson a beaucoup de sens pour nous, on a travaillé tous les deux dessus pour qu’elle soit parfaite, et je la trouve vraiment parfaite.

Une fois la chanson finie, Zayn se redresse d’un bond qui manque de me faire sursauter, puis se jette sur mes lèvres pour m’embrasser, il passe ses deux bras autour de mon cou, alors que je pose la guitare à nos côtés pour entourer sa taille. Notre baiser semble doux, presque amoureux… ou bien l’est-il réellement ? Ses lèvres s’éloignent un peu et je remarque ses yeux débordant de larmes que je ne tarde pas à essuyer en souriant, heureux que cette chanson ait autant de sens pour lui que pour moi. Nos fronts restent collés l’un à l’autre pendant un moment, tandis que nos regards sont accrochés l’un à l’autre.

**\- C’est la plus belle chose que je n’ai jamais écouté…**, _murmure-t-il, son souffle percutant mes lèvres_.

**\- Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.**

Je vois ses joues devenir un peu rouge alors qu’il s’éloigne pour baisser la tête. Je la lui relève en posant mon index sous son menton, puis lui vole un baiser. Il me sourit par la suite et m’embrasse en retour. J’ai l’impression d’être l’homme le plus niais du monde quand je suis avec Zayn, sans cesse en train de l’embrasser, de le câliner.

**-Tu peux prendre ta douche si tu veux, je te rejoins après avoir rangé tout ça.**

Il hoche la tête en me souriant et me vole un dernier baiser avant d’aller rejoindre la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Il a l’air plus serein qu’à l’instant où il m’a rejoint au stade, il avait plutôt l’air préoccupé, mais semblait ne pas vouloir en parler. Je me lève alors et pars remettre ma guitare à sa place et ranger mon carnet ainsi que les feuilles volantes où nous avons gribouillé plusieurs choses. Je pose nos téléphones sur la table de nuit pour refaire le lit et prend l’un d’eux lorsqu’il se met à vibrer, ne faisant pas attention si c’est le mien ou non, répondant à l’appel.

_« **Zayn viens vite s’il te plaît, le proprio a attendu de voir que tu ne revenais pas pour venir, il veut nous mettre à la porte et ne part plus de la maison, maman est totalement paniqué, viens s’il te plaît.** »_

Tout commence à devenir bien plus clair dans ma tête désormais, je savais que Zayn et sa famille avait quelques problèmes d’argent, mais de là à finir à la rue, je ne pensais pas.

_« **Je- Je suis un ami de Zayn, je le préviens tout de suite et je le ramène chez vous, ne t’en fais pas, on arrive.** »_

Je raccroche une fois que la sœur de Zayn à acquiescé et pars dans la salle de bain pour le rejoindre. Il s’apprêtait à rentrer dans la douche, une fois que l’eau chaude coulait comme il faut. Je le retiens par le bras et quand il voit l’expression de mon visage, son sourire laisse place à une mine grave.

**\- L’une de tes sœurs a appelé sur ton téléphone, j’ai cru que c’était le mien et j’ai répondu, je- elles ont besoin de toi, ça a l’air vraiment important. Apparemment votre propriétaire ne veut plus quitter les lieux.**

Le visage de Zayn devient livide en quelques secondes, et sans un mot à mon égard, il se rhabille rapidement afin de partir au plus vite. Il a l’air contrarié et ça se comprend. Je file mettre mes chaussures pour le raccompagner et le regarde passer nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

**\- Je vais t’y emmener, ça va s’arranger ne t’en fais pas…**

**\- Non Liam. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est de vivre dans la galère chaque jour, avec une mère qui se tue au travail pour payer un loyer qu’elle n’arrive même pas à payer, tu ne sais pas ce que c’est non plus de se prostituer pour pouvoir aider sa famille mais ne pas y arriver tout de même. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, putain.**

**\- T’as raison, oui. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est de vivre dans la misère, parce que j’ai grandi dans tout ce luxe. Mais on ne choisi pas sa famille quand on naît, alors tu ne peux pas me le reprocher.**

**\- Je sais bien… excuses-moi de m’être emporté mais… on a de gros problèmes d’argents en ce moment et-**

**\- Je peux vous aider.**

**\- Non Liam., **_il soupire en passant sa main dans ses cheveux._ **Tu vois, c’est pour ça que je ne t’en parlais pas. Je ne veux pas t’être redevable de quelque chose. Je sais que toi et ta famille, vous avez aidé Louis et la sienne, je sais que ta mère aime aider les gens, et toi aussi. Mais je viens d’un monde où c’est chacun pour sa gueule, et le peu de personne qui va te sortir de la merde, tu vas lui en être redevable.**

**\- Je veux vous aider Zayn, tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à attendre quelque chose en échange. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi…, **_dis-je en m’approchant de lui, prenant son visage entre mes mains._ **Je veux être là pour toi, je peux t’aider, j’en ai les moyens, je fais ce que je veux de l’argent que je gagne de l’entreprise de mon père, je n’ai aucun compte à lui rendre. Ma mère connaît des tas de gens à qui on pourrait demander de l’aide pour vous loger. Laisses moi vous aider, s’il te plaît Zayn.**

**\- On en reparlera plus tard., ** _me dit-il en soupirant, déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres._

J’acquiesce alors silencieusement et descend avec Zayn qui tient à dire au revoir à ma mère avant de partir. On la retrouve dans la cuisine -_pour changer_, où elle finit de ranger la vaisselle propre. Il lui dit devoir rejoindre sa mère pour une petite urgence et rassure la mienne qui s’inquiète un peu. Elle l’enlace doucement avant qu’il ne me rejoigne à l’entrée de la cuisine.

\- **Attends-moi dans la voiture, j’arrive**. _Je caresse discrètement la main de Zayn qui ne tarde pas à quitter les lieux, après un dernier signe de la main pour ma mère._

**\- Je vais essayer d’être rapide, et si tu n’es pas couchée quand je rentre… on pourrait parler un peu ?**

**\- Bien sûr mon chéri, je t’attendrai. Mais préviens-moi si jamais tu ne rentres pas.**

**\- Ne t’inquiète pas.**

Je souris doucement à ma mère et la prend contre moi avant d’embrasser sa joue. Je rejoins rapidement Zayn dans la voiture et démarre pour arriver chez lui au plus vite. Arrivé sur les lieux, Zayn sort de ma voiture en trombe et je le suis au plus vite, pour ne pas que la porte de l’immeuble ne se ferme derrière lui, et donc devant moi. Je me faufile à l’intérieur, restant près de lui, qui est assez remonté contre le propriétaire de cet appartement. Nous montons les escaliers deux à deux, nous retrouvant vite face à son appartement qu’il ouvre à la volée. Je pose ma main sur son épaule une fois face au proprio qui se relève d’un coup, afin d’essayer de calmer les choses. Mais c’est peine perdu, Zayn commence déjà à lui hurler dessus, le traitant d’incapable et de rapace. Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, je suis sûr qu’il roule sur l’or en harcelant les familles dans le besoin, au vu de son allure.

Voyant Zayn hausser de plus en plus le ton et le propriétaire devenir menaçant, je décide d’intervenir, me positionnant entre les deux, mais le propriétaire était devenu si menaçant que son coup de poing -_devant percuter Zayn à la base_\- atterri sur ma joue. À partir de ce moment, tout dégénère puisque mon… _copain_, ou ami, peu importe, s’emporte bien plus et bouscule l’homme. La mère de Zayn essaye de le calmer, posant par la suite sa main sur mon dos pour me demander si je vais bien. Il finit par prendre le propriétaire des lieux par le col de sa chemise et le jette en dehors de l’appartement, lui hurlant de ne plus oser se pointer ici. Je ferme vite la porte et embrasse les lèvres de Zayn pour qu’il ne commence pas à le menacer à son tour, parce que toute cette histoire pourrait vite se retourner contre lui. J’arrive à le calmer plus ou moins, ses muscles se détendant sous mon baiser, puis il me prend dans ses bras pour continuer de se calmer. Je pose mon visage dans son cou et met ma main sur sa nuque pour la masser doucement, il soupire doucement de soulagement ou de bien-être tout simplement.

Après quelques instants contre moi, il se recule un peu pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains et caresser ma joue endolorie. Il n’y est pas allé de main morte ce con… Zayn souffle, comme frustré de ne pas l’avoir frappé à son tour, mais il a réussit à garder son sang froid, et heureusement. Il aurait pu avoir des problèmes bien plus importants. Il se tourne ensuite vers sa mère qu’il prend à son tour contre lui pour lui susurrer quelques mots qui se veulent sûrement rassurant. Je fais quelques pas vers eux et remarque les deux plus jeunes sœurs de Zayn dans les bras de la plus grande. Je me mordille la lèvre et voit la mère de Zayn s’approcher de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, je suis plutôt surpris par ce geste mais répond à son étreinte.

**\- Merci…**

Je n’ose pas lui demander pourquoi elle me remercie, alors je lui fait juste une caresse rassurante dans le dos. Je me redresse un peu et regarde Zayn, puis elle, avant de prendre la parole.

**\- J’en ai parlé rapidement avec Zayn, il n’a pas vraiment voulu mon aide mais… je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin d’aide, pour trouver un logement plus convenable, avec un prix qui vous conviendrait, ma mère et moi on pourrait vous y aider.**

**\- Liam je t’ai dis que-**

\- **Je sais Zayn, je sais ce que tu m’as dis, on ne vient pas du même monde, je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je veux vous aider. J’en ai les moyens, alors laisses-moi vous aider.**, _dis-je en le regardant, alors qu’il hoche légèrement la tête. Je me retourne ensuite vers sa mère, pour finir cette discussion._ **J’ai assez d’argent pour vous aider, de l’argent dont je n’ai pas besoin, et je ne veux pas de remboursement ou quoi que ce soit. J’imagine que c’est difficile pour vous et votre famille, que c’est aussi difficile d’accepter une telle aide, mais j’aime beaucoup votre fils. Et si mon aide peut vous aider, je n’en serais qu’heureux. Je ne demande rien en retour si ce n’est que vous soyez heureux et en sécurité. Réfléchissez-y, au moins.**

La mère de Zayn me regarde attentivement et elle finit par acquiescer, acceptant de réfléchir à cette demande à tête reposée. Je lui souris alors, heureux qu’elle veuille bien réfléchir à cette option. Louis est passé par là, le seul revenu de la famille était celui de son père, alors quand sa mère à voulu partir après son comportement avec son fils, elle a dû trouver un travail et un logement avec l’aide de ma famille. Je ne peux pas me mettre à leur place, ni comprendre à quel point c’est difficile de manquer d’argent, de vivre avec peu et de ne pas réussir à payer ses loyers, mais je peux et veux les aider. Alors j’espère qu’ils accepterons au moins mon aide. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, je regarde alors Zayn qui se gratte la nuque, le regard tourné vers sa mère.

**\- Mh… maman je te présente Liam, un ami…**

**\- Un ami ? Ou ton petit ami ? Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Liam, appelles-moi Trisha.**

**\- Enchanté madame**, _dis-je les joues un peu rouges, dû à sa réflexion sur mon statut auprès de son fils._

**\- Et voici mes sœurs, Doniya, Waliyha et Safaa.**

**\- Je suis heureux de connaître votre famille, Zayn me parle beaucoup de vous.**

**\- Il ne se plaint pas trop ?** _Demande Trisha avec amusement_.

**\- Eh bien, de vous non, mais de ses sœurs…**

**\- Hey !** _S’écrient-elles toutes les trois_.

Trisha, Zayn et moi éclatons de rire, de bon cœur. Après plusieurs minutes de bataille avec Zayn, j’accepte finalement de dormir avec lui, ne manquant pas de prévenir ma mère, puisque ce n’est vraiment pas mon genre de découcher. Mais je crois bien que pour Zayn, je suis prêt à tout. Nous passons alors une bonne fin de soirée où j’apprends à connaître les sœurs et la mère de Zayn, j’en suis vraiment ravi. De plus, notre baiser échangé devant eux un peu plus tôt ne fait aucun doute sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas seulement des amis, alors nous sommes libres de tout mouvement devant elles. Je crois que j’aime ça, ne pas me cacher, ne pas jouer un rôle, être simplement moi-même avec celui qui me fait peu à peu tomber amoureux de lui. C’est donc blottit dans ses bras que le soir-même je m’endors dans son petit lit une place. Et ça ne me déplaît pas, bien au contraire, être blottit contre lui toute une nuit est tout simplement parfait.


	11. Chapter 11

La chaleur de Liam me réveille, il a l’air bouillant. Je ne sais pas si c’est de la fièvre ou s’il a seulement chaud, mais il me donne bien chaud. Je tend mon bras pour prendre mon téléphone et découvre qu’il est déjà 11 heure. Doniya n’est plus dans la chambre et j’imagine que les filles ont pris leur douche et que donc, nous n’avons déjà plus d’eau chaude. Je râle un peu et me défait des bras de Liam pour sortir de mon lit, je dépose un baiser sur son front et rejoins la cuisine où ma mère commence déjà à préparer le repas.

**\- Tu nous prépares quoi de bon ?** _Je demande en embrassant sa tempe._

**\- Ce sera rapide tu sais, du riz, du poulet et une bonne petite sauce maison. Tu as bien dormi ? Ce n’était pas trop petit ton lit pour vous deux ?** _Me demande-t-elle avec un doux petit sourire aux lèvres._

**\- Non ça va ! Un peu chaud mais ça va.**

Ma mère hoche alors doucement la tête et baisse le feu de la gazinière pour se retourner vers moi. Elle m’analyse quelques secondes, puis, avec toujours le même sourire sur les lèvres, elle prend la parole.

**\- J’aime beaucoup Liam. Il est vraiment gentil.**

-** C’est vrai ?** _Je souris doucement_.

**\- Oui, c’est un gentil garçon, il est bien élevé, il a l’air vraiment sincère et doit beaucoup t’aimer. Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble.**

\- **Maman…**, _je me mets à rougir_. **On est pas ensemble, enfin… pas encore. C’est assez compliqué mais on aime passer du temps ensemble, je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, il est naturel, sans prise de tête.**

**\- Alors j’espère que vous irez loin ensemble. Je ne le connais pas vraiment après, mais il a l’air vraiment bien pour toi.**

Avec un sourire en coin, je prends ma mère dans mes bras et la serre doucement contre mon torse. Après la discussion de la veille avec Karen et celle d’aujourd’hui avec ma mère, je commence à croire de plus en plus en nous. Je me dis qu’un avenir est vraiment possible entre nous. Je me décale un peu et embrasse le front de ma mère avant de me servir un verre de jus d’orange. Lorsque je commence à le boire, je sens deux bras entourer ma taille. Un énorme sourire prend place sur mes lèvres et je tourne le visage vers l’arrière pour embrasser un Liam à peine réveillé. Il me sourit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule en fermant un peu les yeux. Je profite un peu de ce moment câlin et le laisse dire bonjour à ma mère avant qu’il ne s’assoit sur un des hauts tabourets de la cuisine.

**\- Ça sent vraiment bon ce que vous préparez.**

**\- Merci beaucoup. Tu veux te joindre à nous ce midi ?**

**\- J’imagine que si Zayn est d’accord… oui, j’aimerais beaucoup goûter à l’un de vos plats.**

Le sourire présent sur mes lèvres ne s’efface pas, lorsque je caresse doucement ses cheveux et qu’il colle son dos contre mon torse.

**\- Bien sûr que je suis d’accord. Mais je suis dans le regret de t’annoncer que tu vas te doucher sous un jet d’eau froide.**

**\- Je pense survivre à cette douloureuse épreuve.**, _il penche sa tête en arrière en se mettant à rire, puis je me penche légèrement pour embrasser sa joue._

**\- On en reparlera, si tu en sors vivant.**

Je rejoins alors son rire, très communicatif, sentant le regard bienveillant de ma mère posé sur nous. Si j’avais su qu’il suffisait de le présenter à ma mère pour me sentir libre, je l’aurais fait depuis longtemps. Je m’installe à ses côtés après lui avoir servit un verre de jus de pomme. Liam et les pommes, une grande histoire d’amour. Il déteste l’orange, même pressée.

* * *

Qu’on soit SDF, venant d’un milieu populaire, modeste, aisé ou particulièrement riche, l’amour peut tous nous toucher. Mais je suis tombé bien bas, quand j’ai compris que je l’aimais lui. Oui, je suis tombé bien bas. Les problèmes d’argent que nous avions allaient finir par nous tuer si nous ne faisions rien. Je ne voulais pas qu’on se retrouve à la rue, mes sœurs les plus jeunes dans un foyer -encore. Elles ne méritent pas ça, être séparée de nous serait trop dur pour elles. Alors il y a deux ans, j’ai fais un choix crucial.

Mon ami Harry travaillait dans un club, je n’y avait jamais mis les pieds, parce que je savais ce qu’il s’y passait. La prostitution, les danses trop sexuelles, trop dénudés, trop explicites… parfois, on pouvait y trouver de la drogue. Et quand la drogue ne circulait pas à l’intérieur du club, c’était aux alentours. J’avais besoin d’argent, désespérément. Mes sœurs allaient repartir en foyer, Doniya, maman et moi allions nous retrouver à la rue. Le coup de massue fut quand j’ai découvert le montant des dettes de mon père, que nous avions l’obligation de payer au plus vite. Ces lettres, je ne les ai jamais montré à ma mère, pour ne pas l’abattre plus qu’elle ne l’était. Frôlant la dépression, elle n’aurait pas pu encaisser.

J’étais en couple à l’époque, avec mon ex-copain, mon premier amour, en fait. Il avait une emprise psychologique sur moi, sans même que je ne m’en rende compte. J’étais son toutou, son larbin. Ma naïveté et mon envie d’être aimé, mon amour pour lui, tout cela m’a aveuglé. Je pensais être amoureux, que c’était l’amour de ma vie. Je ne voyais que les bons côtés chez lui, je niais tout ses mauvais côtés. Comme le fait qu’il se drogue et boive chaque jour. Mais je me sentais bien à ses côtés, il était mon échappatoire, un refuge. J’ai commencé à travailler dans ce club, pour avoir une paye plus que correcte, qui me permettrait de payer les dettes de mon père, mais aussi d’aider ma mère et mes sœurs.

Au début, ce n’était que des danses seul. Je dansais sans avoir de contact avec aucun client. Mais je n’étais payé qu’avec des miettes de pain. Alors quand Harry à eu besoin d’un partenaire après le départ d’un collègue, je me suis proposé. Je connais Harry par cœur, depuis que nous sommes gamins, en fait. Alors je n’ai jamais eu peur de danser avec lui, même si ce sont des danses très ambiguës. Nous avons beau nous frotter l’un à l’autre pendant nos danses, on ne s’est jamais senti gêné. C’est comme ça avec Harry. Il est mon meilleur ami, que dis-je, mon frère. Nous avons toujours fait la part des choses. Seulement, même ces danses n’ont pas suffit. Alors après avoir repoussé ce moment au maximum, j’ai finalement commencé à me prostituer. Dans le dos de mon ex, dans le dos de ma famille. Dans le dos de presque tout le monde, seulement Harry était au courant cela. Et mes clients, évidement.

Au début, je me suis dégoûté. Même si ça n’a pas vraiment changé. Je me dégoutte toujours autant, mon corps ne m’appartient plus vraiment. J’ai sombré, acceptant de me faire payer pour que des hommes, dans de rares cas des femmes, couchent avec moi. J’étais très sensible à cette époque et le fait de penser que mon corps ne m’appartenait plus, m’a fait faire quelques bêtises. Au début, ce n’était que quelques entailles. Sur la hanche, des entailles fines mais tout de même douloureuses. Mon ex-copain les a vu, ces entailles, mais au lieu de me faire arrêter pour que j’aille mieux, il m’a fait arrêter pour que je noie ma douleur et ma haine contre moi dans les substances.

C’était un dealeur, il l’est peut-être encore. Mais comme nous étions ensemble, j’avais le droit à ce que je voulais. J’en suis malheureusement devenu accro. La cocaïne, c’était mon unique échappatoire. Mon humeur était exalté, ma confiance en moi en constante expansion, j’avais beaucoup d’énergie, n’étais pas fatigué, ne ressentait pas la douleur, je devenais plus à l’aise avec les autres, et enfin, mon désir sexuel ne faisait que s’accroître. Je trouvais ça cool. Ouais, je trouvais ça cool, surtout que ça devenait essentiel pour mon travail.

Alors j’en prenais à chaque fois que je me sentais redescendre. Toutes les deux heures environ, je reprenais une petite dose. Mais je commençais à délirer, à angoisser sans raison apparente, je me sentais persécuté par tout le monde, mon organisme était trop stimulé, alors je m’épuisais malgré les insomnies qui me guettaient. Moi qui était euphorique sous son emprise, je devenais irritable lors de la descente. J’étais tellement anxieux et parano que j’en reprenais.

Ça a duré près de quatre mois, avant que Harry ne prenne les devant et déballe tout à ma plus grande sœur. Pas ma prostitution, non, mais ce problème de drogue. Elle savait que j’arrivais à mettre un peu d’argent de côté, même si ce n’était pas grand-chose, elle a donc réunit le peu d’argent qu’elle avait elle aussi pour m’aider. J’ai quitté mon petit copain et j’ai mis près de 8 mois à réussir à m’en remettre complètement, avec les petits moyens que nous avions.

Avant de replonger.

L’élément déclencheur à été Liam. Il est le seul client que j’ai eu, avec qui l’envie de me droguer n’est pas venu. Puis je l’ai revu, revu, revu, revu, à n’en plus finir. Je suis tombé amoureux. Je le suis, éperdument. Je sais que je devrais être aux anges, heureux. Je le suis, seulement quand je suis avec lui. Je ne pense à rien quand je suis à ses côtés, je ne pense pas mon job infâme, je ne pense pas à mon père qui est ruiné et traîne dans les rues à la recherche d’un sous ou deux pour s’acheter un ticket à gratter, je ne pense pas à ma mère qui se tue au travail, je ne pense pas à mes sœurs qui pourraient se retrouver en foyer si nous ne faisons rien. Non, je ne pense à rien quand je suis avec lui. Alors quand il me quitte, c’est comme si je claquais des doigts et me prenais une claque en pleine figure.

Mais Liam est rentré dans mon monde aujourd’hui, il y est entré, à vu ce qu’il se passait et il veut m’aider. Il veut aider ma famille à se remettre, il veut aider ma mère à trouver un emploi moins fatiguant, il veut nous trouver un autre logement, il veut que nous soyons tous heureux. Liam est un ange, mon ange gardien peut-être bien. Quand je le regarde, je me projette dans l’avenir. Il connaît mon travail, les problèmes qui entourent ma famille, mais il ne me lâche pas pour autant. Il ne m’en veut pas, que je continue ce travail. Mais moi, je m’en veux.

C’est ça qui m’a fait replongé.

Liam a réussit à faire en sorte que mon corps m’appartienne de nouveau, il aime mon corps et me le montre, ce qui fait que je m’accepte de plus en plus. Mais de retour dans cette chambre avec mes clients, je refais deux pas en arrière alors que j’en faisais un en avant avec Liam.

Une dose avant, une dose après. C’est la seule règle que je m’impose.

* * *

_ ** Liam ** _

**\- Liaaaaam !**

Je tourne le visage vers la droite et vois Louis courir comme un fou dans les couloirs de la fac, fonçant droit sur moi. Plusieurs étudiants le regarde, soit en riant, soit avec exaspération. Je fais parti de ceux qui le regarde avec exaspération. Je lève les yeux au ciel quand il se tient devant moi, les genoux pliés et le corps en avant, posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Je pouffe ensuite de rire quand il se redresse d’une manière théâtrale.

**\- Il t’arrive quoi Louis ?**

**\- Tu devineras jamais ! Harry, je suis sorti avec Harry l’autre jour, pour le rendez-vous.**

**\- Et alors… ?** _j’attends impatiemment sa réponse._

**\- Et alors ? ET ALORS ? Je l’ai demandé en mariage.** _Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde._

Je manque de m’étouffer avec ma propre salive et tente par la suite de reprendre mon souffle, mes yeux s’ouvrant grandement de surprise.

**\- Tu as quoi ?**

**\- Idiot, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, t’es vraiment con ma parole.**

Louis ne trouve qu’une chose à faire quand il me voit soupirer de soulagement : exploser de rire à ma figure. Je grogne de mécontentement. On dit que plus un mensonge est gros, plus les gens y croit. Bah j’ai failli y croire. Quand il s’agit de Louis, on n’est jamais sûrs de rien. Il en aurait été capable, j’en suis persuadé. Il passe alors son bras autour de mon cou en souriant, après s’être mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être à ma taille. Ça le rend encore plus idiot…

**\- Merci pour tes conseils mon pote ! Je file retrouver ma princesse.**

**\- Ta… princesse ?** _Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant s’éloigner de moi après avoir claqué un bisou sur ma joue._

**\- Harold est une princesse.**

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, lâchant un petit rire en le regardant s’éloigner. Il me fait mourir de rire, quand il court comme un idiot dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la sortie de la faculté. Louis le mérite vraiment, je suis content pour lui, qu’il ait enfin trouvé une personne avec qui il se sente bien. Il rayonne de bonheur depuis qu’il connaît Harry, le voir comme ça c’est tellement mieux que lorsqu’il pleurait dans mes bras à cause de son ex. J’espère qu’ils seront heureux tous les deux.

Je sors de mes pensées et fais demi-tour pour rejoindre le bâtiment d’art, voulant y retrouver Zayn. Je ne tarde pas à le trouver, il est assis au pied de notre arbre. Celui où nous nous sommes échangé un baiser plein d’émotions il y a quelques semaines. En me voyant arriver, un sourire se dessine sur son beau visage tandis qu’il pose son carnet de croquis et son crayon sur l’herbe. Il se redresse et je l’accueille dans mes bras en comprenant qu’il réclame un câlin.

**\- C’est bon d’être avec toi. Tu m’as manqué cette nuit.**

**\- Toi aussi tu m’as manqué.** _Je dépose un baiser discret sur ses lèvres quand il quitte mes bras et nous nous asseyons contre l’arbre._ **Pas trop dur d’aller en cours après avoir travaillé cette nuit ?**

**\- Oh que si, je suis épuisé. J’ai enchaîné danses sur danses, j’ai mal partout.**

Il soupire en laissant tomber sa tête sur mon épaule alors que mes pensées divaguent. Je sais qu’il ne fait pas que danser, mais je n’ose pas avoir cette discussion avec lui. J’imagine que c’est dur pour lui de s’infliger ça pour gagner de l’argent, mais j’aimerais tellement qu’il arrête. Qu’il trouve un travail plus décent, avec lequel il se sentirait bien.

**\- Alors j’imagine que tu ne viendras pas si je te propose une sortie à la patinoire…** _dis-je avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres_.

**\- La patinoire ?**

Il se redresse sur ses genoux et me regarde avec des yeux brillant. Je souris en le voyant si impatient et replace correctement son bonnet sur sa tête avant d’acquiescer. Je pense ne jamais l’avoir vu aussi emballé et excité pour quelque chose. Je n’ai pas le temps de dire autre chose qu’il a déjà rangé ses affaires dans son sac et qu’il prend mes mains dans les siennes pour me redresser. Un petit rire s’échappe de mes lèvres en voyant son comportement enfantin tandis que je me relève. Je remets mon sac sur le dos et prends sa main délicate dans la mienne avant qu’on ne soit trop exposés pour le faire. Arrivés à la patinoire, nous remplaçons nos chaussures par des patins. Je m’arrête bien vite en sentant son regard insistant sur moi, il me regarde d’un air soupçonneux.

**\- C’est ma mère qui te l’a dit hein ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… ** _je détourne le regard, incapable de mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

**\- Menteur ! Je sais qu’elle t’a dit que quand j’étais jeune, il y avait une sortie à la patinoire avec l’école mais que je n’ai pas pu y aller à cause de mon plâtre.**

**\- Quelle idée de monter dans un arbre en même temps…**

**\- Je t’emmerde !**

Il éclate de rire après coup et prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m’embrasser. Je prolonge tendrement notre baiser, me sentant bien plus libre de mes faits et gestes, loin de Sophia. Apprendre à Zayn comment patiner n’a pas été simple, quant à moi, une fois sur la glace, tout est revenu d’un coup. J’ai donc passé toute l’après-midi à lui apprendre à patiner, lui s’accrochant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. La manière dont il riait ou souriait, je pense que je m’en souviendrait toute ma vie. J’aime ce genre de moments avec Zayn, sans prise de tête. Nous ne prévoyons rien à l’avance, on improvise et on vit notre meilleure vie.

Avec Sophia, tout est différent, elle prévoit tout dans les moindres détails et une routine s’est installé. On ne vit pas au jour le jour, on vit comme si on allait passer notre vie ensemble. Mais ce n’est pas le cas. J’aime Zayn. Et c’est parce que j’aime Zayn que je vais la quitter. Je me sens enfin prêt à le faire et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ça ne fait qu’un mois que je connais Zayn, mais être avec lui est ce qui m’arrive de mieux, c’est bien pour ça que je le veux lui.

* * *

Je rentre chez moi aux côtés de Zayn, pouffant de rire en se rappelant les quelques chutes faites à la patinoire. Il s’agrippait si fort à moi que nous nous sommes mangé quelques bonnes gamelles. On arrive dans la cuisine pour boire un coup, alors que ma mère est -_encore_\- aux fourneaux. Elle y passe ses journées, c’est dingue. Quand ce n’est pas pour préparer notre repas, c’est pour faire des plats qu’elle offre à des associations. Ma mère est géniale, tout simplement.

Je plante un baiser sur sa joue, baiser qu’elle me rend avant d’enlacer Zayn qui lui rend son étreinte. Il me lance un regard et me dit qu’il m’attend au salon, sachant que je voulais discuter avec ma mère, occasion que je n’ai pas eu plus tôt. Elle le sait, puisqu’elle arrête ce qu’elle est en train de faire pour pouvoir se concentrer sur moi et moi seul. Je m’assis sur le plan de travail et à ma grande surprise, elle ne me dispute même pas de le faire. Peut-être comprend-t-elle que je cherche la position la plus confortable possible pour pouvoir lui parler. Je vois la silhouette de mon père passer devant l’entrée de la cuisine et rejoindre le salon. Soudain, je n’ai plus envie de parler à ma mère pour ne pas laisser Zayn seul avec mon père. Mais il faut que j’arrête de me défiler à la moindre occasion.

**\- Tu voulais me parler Liam ?**

**\- Oui… je ne sais pas comment te le dire…** _je reste silencieux plusieurs minutes, ne sachant pas comment amener la discussion. _

**_-_ Je sais Liam, ** _ma mère décide de faire le premier pas_ **. Zayn et toi, ce n’est pas de la pure amitié et tu te rends compte que tu t’attache à lui bien plus que tu ne le devrais.**

**\- Maman… je ne sais plus quoi faire par rapport à Sophia, toute cette histoire m’angoisse beaucoup.**

**\- Écoutes moi chéri… ** _elle se poste face à moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes._ ** Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, dans tout ce que tu entreprends, je t’aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Je veux que tu saches que quoi qu’il arrive, je t’aimerais toujours autant. Nous connaissons Sophia depuis un moment, c’est vrai, mais si tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle, ce n’est pas la peine de continuer. Surtout si tu as des sentiments pour Zayn. C’est un bon garçon tu sais ? Il faut simplement que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu dises la vérité à Sophia. L’honnêteté, il n’y a rien de mieux.**

J’écoute ma mère avec beaucoup d’attention, puis je descend du plan de travail pour me remettre debout sur le sol, venant alors la prendre dans mes bras. Ma mère est l’un de mes repères, elle sait me conseiller et m’écouter, elle est présente pour moi. L’amour d’une mère n’a pas de limite. Je la remercie du plus profond de mon cœur de m’avoir conseillé et de réussir à me comprendre. Je restes dans la cuisine avec elle pendant quelques minutes encore, puis je rejoins le salon où mon père et Zayn discutent. Je dois dire que j’en ai été fort étonné, mon père qui parle… ouais, bon, il n’est pas muet non plus, mais je n’ai pas l’habitude de discuter avec lui. Voir qu’il parle avec Zayn me touche et me blesse à la fois. Je n’ai pas à réfléchir plus, Zayn se tourne vers moi et se lève en souriant, avant que je ne lui propose de monter dans ma chambre. Il fait un signe de tête à mon père et nous montons à l’étage en silence. Il s’allonge sur mon lit telle une étoile de mer et je le fixe d’un air suspicieux. Il se redresse et me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

**\- Tu parlais de quoi avec mon père ?**

**\- T’es jaloux ? ** _Dit-il avec un sourire en coin._

**\- Zayn… vous parliez de quoi ?**

**\- De toi. ** _Il hausse les épaules et se rallonge, me faisant comprendre que je n’en saurais pas plus._

Je m’assis à ses côtés d’un air ronchon alors qu’il se met à rire, je ne boude pas bien longtemps, me retrouvant sous une pluie de baiser recouvrant mon cou et mon visage.

Ce n’est que quelques jours plus tard que j’ai compris de quoi Zayn parlait avec mon père. Quand j’ai retrouvé ce dernier au bout du jardin, dans le froid du presque hiver, en train de scier du bois pour la reconstitution de ma cabane dans l’arbre. Je me suis retourné vers ma mère, des centaines de questions fusant à droite à gauche. Elle a haussé les épaules, se posant sûrement des questions elle aussi. Alors j’ai décidé d’enfiler un de mes manteau pour rejoindre mon père face au grand arbre qui abritait mon ancienne cabane, devenue inexistante. _Mais qu’en a-t-il fait ?_

**_-_ Elle est où la cabane ? ** _Je demande, fronçant les sourcils._

**\- Liam ! **_s’exclame mon père en se redressant, frottant ses mains l’une contre l’autre pour les réchauffer._ **Je te la reconstruit. Elle était devenue inaccessible et je sais à quel point tu y tenais. La nouvelle sera exactement la même qu’avant.**

**\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**\- Pour faire plaisir à mon fils.**

**Je vois dans ses yeux toute la sincérité qu’il a envers moi. Il ne m’a pas regardé ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Je me mord la lèvre en hochant la tête et le regarde se remettre à la tâche. Je tourne les talons, faisant quelques pas pour m’éloigner de lui.**

**\- Papa ? ** _Je demande, avant de me retourner vers lui._ ** Ça te dirait qu’on débarrasse un peu le garage… pour qu’on puisse reconstruire la cabane dans un endroit plus chaud ?**

**\- On ? Tu voudrais qu’on le fasse ensemble ?**

**\- Si ça ne te dérange pas, oui… ** _je détourne le regard, un peu perturbé de lui parler autant en peu de temps, pour un sujet plus important que du foot._

Il s’approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule, m’offrant l’un de ses plus beaux sourire, je le lui retourne, baissant ensuite le regard dû à ma gêne. C’est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés à ranger le garage afin d’y travailler plusieurs soirs de suite, entre père et fils.

* * *

Le sourire aux lèvres, Liam se tenait fièrement face à l’arbre qui portait la nouvelle cabane entre ses branches. Elle était semblable à l’ancienne, avec un bois plus beau et plus résistant. Ces derniers jours, il avait partagé de bons moments avec son père. Ils avaient travaillés dur, s’étaient échangés quelques bières et avaient beaucoup discutés. Les liens entre père et fils commençaient à se ressouder, faisant autant de bien à l’un qu’à l’autre. Karen avait été ravie de voir son mari et son fils se rapprocher autant, prenant le thé ou le café avec Zayn pendant ce temps et apprenant à le connaître. Elle en avait appris beaucoup sur lui, sur son passé avec son père, ce que sa famille avait dû traverser. Elle le trouvait très courageux de faire autant de chose pour ses sœurs et sa mère, il avait finalement endossé le rôle de chef de la famille que sa mère avait du mal à avoir. Il essayait de faire en sorte qu’en rentrant à la maison, elle n’ait plus rien à faire d’autre que se détendre. 

Leur vie n’était pas facile, mais Zayn était heureux d’avoir une mère et des sœurs telles qu’elles. Ils étaient soudés et pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres. Il n’y avait rien de plus fort qu’une famille unie. C’est donc face à l’arbre dans le fond du jardin que Zayn avait rejoint celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis quelques temps déjà. Il avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille afin d’observer la nouvelle cabane. Liam en était réellement fier autant qu’il l’était d’avoir été proche de son père ces jours-ci. Il se sentait presque redevable envers Zayn, car tout ceci était arrivé grâce à lui. Grâce à sa discussion avec son père.

-** Vous avez vraiment bien travaillé. Elle est magnifique.** _Chuchote le brun à l’oreille du plus jeune._

\- **Et tu n’as rien vu, je l’ai aménagé, viens.**

L’étudiant en lettres avait prit la main de Zayn dans la sienne avant de l’entraîner au pied de l’arbre où se trouvait une échelle. Il y grimpa en premier, laissant le danseur emboîter son pas. Une fois en haut, Zayn ne pu s’empêcher de regarder la vue sur la rue illuminé en ce soir de novembre. Quelques décoration de Noël étaient déjà accrochées mais éteintes. Seules les lumières de la ville l’illuminait. Il eut un petit sursaut en entendant Liam l’appeler, le ramenant à la réalité. Il se tourna alors pour entrer dans la cabane. Ce qu’il vit était plus beau encore, plutôt impressionnant. Ce n’était plus une cabane d’enfant, où quelques jouets s’y trouvent et où les fenêtres ne sont que des trous. Elle était cosy, chaleureuse dans ce froid, éclairée de quelques guirlandes lumineuses. Les fenêtres semblaient solides et le froid ne rentrait pas tant que ça à l’intérieur une fois la porte refermée.

Des palettes en bois étaient fixées les unes aux autres pour former un canapé surmonté de gros coussins qui semblaient terriblement moelleux. Liam avait disposé plusieurs couvertures au cas où ils voudraient y passer un moment, pour ne pas avoir froid. Sans même avoir le temps de parler, il fut emporté sur ce canapé qui était vraiment confortable. Le froid habitait encore son corps mais Liam enroula rapidement leur corps dans une des couvertures. C’est ainsi, collé l’un contre l’autre, qu’il passèrent une partie de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien.

Au même moment, non loin de là, deux amants s’enlaçaient également. Mais leur occupation était tout autre. Leur amour n’était pas semblable à celui de Liam et Zayn. Il n’avait rien de commun. Ce n’était qu’une relation toxique, rien à voir avec de l’amour. Une relation naissant pour faire souffrir les autres volontairement. Une relation faite pour briser un couple.

_Ma mère m’a toujours dit que tant qu’on aime, tant qu’on s’aime l’un l’autre, rien d’autre n’a d’importance. Je l’ai toujours cru, plus ou moins, jusqu’à ce que mon amour pour Zayn ne soit plus une raison suffisante pour rester. Quand la foudre s’abat sur vous, elle ne détruit pas que la moitié de votre vie, mais son entièreté. _

-Liam

_J’y ai cru, je pensais que c’était possible, mais elle a tout gâché, ils ont tout gâché. Pendant une petite seconde, j’ai cru pouvoir passer au dessus. Mais en revenant à la réalité, j’ai réalisé que c’était impossible. J’avais beau être amoureux de Liam, ce n’était plus suffisant. _

-Zayn


	12. Chapter 12

Le corps dénudé du métis gisait sur le lit depuis quelques secondes, il avait l’air vulnérable, enclin à braver l’interdit. Il n’avait pas vraiment le choix, à vrai dire, il avait besoin de cet argent aussi sale qu’il soit. C’est ainsi qu’il donnait son corps pour un peu de pain, s’offrant à un inconnu l’ayant regardé danser quelques minutes plus tôt. La simulation était là, le plaisir ne l’était pas. _Comment ressentir du plaisir avec une personne qui vous considère tel un objet ? _Il savait que c’était mal, qu’il ne devrait pas, mais depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré, il n’imaginait plus que lui à la place de ces visages inconnus. _Liam_. Ce jeune homme était d’une simplicité déroutante, Zayn se sentait si unique à ses yeux, il se sentait humanisé, il se sentait beau. La beauté n’était devenue qu’un fardeau à porter depuis ses passes, aucun homme ne l’appréciait à sa juste valeur, aucun homme ne prenait soin de lui ou de son corps. Aucun homme, mis à part lui. Liam le faisait sentir spécial, il arrivait à vivre, à exister à travers ses yeux marrons. Cette couleur n’était pas simple, anodine, pas sur Liam. Les yeux sont le reflet de l’âme, dit-on. En ce qui concerne les siens, ils sont le reflet de deux âmes se liant peu à peu l’une à l’autre, de manière clandestine.

La peau charnue du quarantenaire au-dessus de lui touchait désormais la sienne, sa peau si douce qu’il voulait déjà laver pour effacer toute trace de ce pêché. Les mains du plus vieux parcouraient les courbes du plus jeune, qui déglutis silencieusement de dégoût. Zayn n’était pas dur, loin de là, mais ce n’était pas un problème pour cet homme qui ne voulait que le salir. Le plaisir du client passait avant celui du prostitué, qui n’en avait jamais aucun. Les coups de bassins étaient brutaux, secs, et tout simplement bestiaux. L’étudiant détestait se sentir aussi déshumanisé, il se sentait comme une de ces poupées gonflables qui après usure, partait à la benne à ordure. Pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche, pas un gémissement, il était habitué et préférait fermer les yeux pour que le temps passe plus vite. Il ne laisserait aucune larme couler, pas avant que le client ne soit reparti. Il avait senti la fin proche en sentant des coups de butoir contre sa prostate, il ne put se résoudre à lâcher un râle, loin du plaisir. Ce râle avait suffi à cet homme pour jouir dans le préservatif avant de s’écrouler aux côtés du métis.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, ce dernier se redressa sur le lit pour attraper l’argent sur la table de nuit. Sans un mot de plus, le client s’était rhabillé puis enfuit. Zayn était enfin seul à seul, face à ses sombres pensées. Il se sentait sale, et plus le temps passait, plus l’image qu’il avait de lui-même se dégradait. Il se dégouttait, se répugnait. Son corps n’était pas laid, loin de là, il était finement musclé, comme il le fallait, et ses multiples tatouages lui donnait un certain charme. Zayn savait que son corps était beau, mais il se détestait de l’utiliser ainsi, de le maltraiter, de le blesser sous ces différentes mains chaque semaines. Les yeux pleins de larmes, l’homme s’était penché sur la table de nuit pour attraper le petit sachet de poudre blanche dans le tiroir. Il n’était pas qu’un petit dealer, mais aussi un consommateur. La cocaïne sniffée, le brun se sentit mieux dans ses pensées. Il fut pris d’une euphorie qui était sans cesse présente après la prise de cette drogue, mais ce ne serait que de courte durée, Zayn le savait. Alors avant de ne se remettre à penser, il avait enfilé ses vêtements avant de quitter la chambre du club où il dansait pour partir en direction de chez Liam.

Il n’était pas dans son état normal, pas seulement à cause de la drogue, mais aussi parce qu’il était perdu. Depuis qu’il avait rencontré Liam, le brun n’arrivait plus à penser correctement. Au fond de lui, il s’en voulait, parce que s’il était tombé dans la drogue, la prostitution et l’art de la nuit, c’était à cause d’un garçon qu’il avait aimé. Il ressentait tellement de choses avec Liam, des choses qu’il ne pouvait expliquer mais aussi des choses qu’il avait déjà ressentis auparavant avec son ex. Liam n’était pas Stan, loin de là, mais cet amour destructeur l’avait rendu méfiant. Alors que faire avec un homme déjà pris ? Comment savoir s’il est réellement sincère ? S’il ne compte pas simplement s’amuser ? Zayn devait en avoir le cœur net, alors il avait couru aussi vite qu’il le pu, sous cette pluie battante.

Il avait traversé son quartier, le centre-ville et enfin le quartier huppé de Liam, pour arriver devant sa porte. Il avait frappé à la porte de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, trempé de la tête aux pieds et simplement vêtu d’un pull fin et de son slim lui collant à la peau. Il découvrit le visage de Liam passer de la joie à l’inquiétude, voyant son amant dans un sale état.

**\- Zayn ? Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Tu la quitterais pour moi ? **_demande-t-il, le souffle court_.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Sophia. Est-ce que tu quitterais Sophia pour moi ? Ou bien… t’as simplement honte de moi, c’est ça ?**

**\- Non, bien sûr que non ! C’est juste- c’est compliqué, Zayn…** _dit-il en repensant aux aveux de sa petite amie un peu plus tôt dans la journée_. **Je ne peux pas la quitter, pas- pas maintenant.** _Dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes._

**\- Je te connais Liam, si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne le feras sans doute jamais.**

**\- Ce n’est pas ça, bébé, elle-**

**\- Alors c’est quoi Liam ? C’est quoi ? Dis-moi ! Je n’en peux plus d’attendre, je n’en peux plus de t’embrasser discrètement, te laisser me faire l’amour clandestinement ! Je ne peux plus supporter ça Liam, je ne veux pas être ton petit secret, j’en ai assez qu’on croit que je ne suis qu’un ami, j’en ai assez qu-**

**\- Sophia est enceinte !**

La foudre s’était abattue sur le cœur du métis, il avait désormais les yeux rougis par les larmes qui menaçaient de franchir la limite de ses paupières, sa gorge était en feu et son cœur meurtri. L’homme qu’il aimait le plus au monde était sur le point de devenir père, tout s’effondrait autour de lui. Tous ces souvenirs, leurs baisers, leurs caresses, leurs corps en sueur pendant leur acte pêché, tous les espoirs qu’il avait sur leur relation s’effondraient en mille morceaux.

_Plus tôt ce jour là..._

**\- Tu ne peux pas me quitter Liam.**

**\- Et pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas ? Je l’aime Sophia, je suis amoureux de lui.**

Ses yeux noyés de larmes le fixaient, il avait mal de la voir ainsi, elle avait partagé sa vie plusieurs années et même si leur couple allait mal, même s’il aimait Zayn de tout son être, il était triste de la quitter. Sophia s’était mise à sangloter, plongeant son visage entre ses mains, toujours assise sur le lit de Liam.

**\- Tu ne peux pas me quitter parce que je suis enceinte, Liam.**

Un hoquet de surprise s’était coincé en travers de la gorge du jeune homme, il n’avait même pas senti ses jambes lâcher et le faire tomber à genoux sur le sol. La scène était surréaliste, tout droit sortie d’une mauvaise comédie romantique.

_Retour au présent..._

**\- Tu… non, ce n’est pas possible…**

**\- Je- je suis désolé Zayn, je…je ne peux pas la laisser tomber, pas maintenant.**

**\- Mais moi, tu peux me laisser tomber.** **Apparemment. **_Dit-il avant de se pincer les lèvres, les larmes dévalant ses joues_.

**\- Zayn, je-**

**\- Non, j’en ai assez entendu Liam.**

Il s’était retourné, pour repartir chez lui, le cœur brisé et noyé sous cette pluie qui le rendrait certainement malade. C’était sans compter sur Liam qui l’avait rattrapé afin de l’embrasser, il voulait lui montrer tout son amour à travers ce baiser, mais Zayn n’y répondit pas. Vous savez, dans les films, lorsque _deux âmes sœur__s__ s’embrassent sous la pluie et vivent ensuite la plus belle des histoires d’amour_ ? Et bien ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé. Parce que quand leurs lèvres se sont séparées, Liam a vu dans les yeux du métis à quel point il était blessé. Et un baiser n’y changerait rien. Il fallait qu’il lui prouve à quel point il était important pour lui, parce qu’il allait vraiment le perdre.

* * *

D’un côté, il y avait Zayn. Ce danseur de la nuit qui était prêt à arrêter ce travail indécent pour Liam, qui était prêt à accepter son aide pour que sa famille sorte de cet enfer, de ce gouffre. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre et savait que ce travail ne pouvait pas durer. Il savait que ce n’était plus possible, que sa relation avec Liam en souffrirait un jour ou l’autre. C’est pour cela qu’il avait autant réfléchi et qu’il voulait arrêter. Se droguer pour oublier les mains d’intrus sur son corps n’était pas une solution. La seule solution qui s’offrait vraiment à lui était d’abandonner ce travail et d’accepter que Liam et sa famille les aide. Malheureusement, il n’y avait pas que ce problème dans leur relation. Liam était toujours en couple avec Sophia. _Pour quelle raison ?_ Zayn se posait cette question chaque jour. _Liam l’aimait toujours ? Il profitait de Zayn ? Il n’arrivait pas à assumer son attirance pour un homme ? Avait-il honte ? Ou n’arrivait-il pas à choisir entre eux ? _Zayn aurait aimé que ce soit une de ses raisons, il aurait eu moins mal. Apprendre que Sophia était enceinte était un choc pour lui et le fait que Liam ne veuille pas la laisser à cause de ça lui faisait réellement mal. Il n’aurait jamais pensé à une telle révélation. Cela paraissait tellement irréel. Liam ne touchait plus Sophia depuis sa rencontre avec Zayn, alors quand était-elle tombée enceinte ? Le savait-elle depuis longtemps ? Avait-elle dit ça simplement pour retenir Liam ? Toute cette histoire était incompréhensible. Zayn était tout bonnement perdu, envahit par un sentiment amer. Il se sentait trahis par celui qu’il aimait, pour avoir choisis Sophia. Parce que c’est ce que Liam avait fait. Il avait choisis Sophia. Ce dernier baiser ne changerait rien, il n’allait pas le ramener à lui. Zayn refusait de continuer à jouer l’amant amoureux qui attend comme un con. L’amour pouvait nous faire faire de belles conneries, mais Zayn n’attendrait pas comme un con, observant celui qu’il aimait devenir papa.

De l’autre côté, il y avait donc Liam. Cet étudiant en lettres, plutôt sérieux, éduqué avec de bonnes valeurs, qui était tombé amoureux d’un danseur. Il avait trompé sa petite amie, chose qu’il ne pensait jamais faire, chose qu’il considérait comme trahison avant de le faire. L’attirance qu’il avait pour Zayn était trop forte, c’était trop tentant. Il n’a pu que succombé face à ce danseur à la peau mate et recouverte de plusieurs tatouages. Il a été sous le charme de ses longs cils bruns cachait de beaux yeux noisettes. Un regard qui la rendu fou, pendant leur premier échange, pendant la danse de Liam dans la boîte de nuit, lorsque leurs rôles s’étaient inversés, pendant leurs discussions, avant leur premier baiser, avant leur première fois. Son regard expressif l’a fait tombé amoureux. Il y voyait le reflet de son âme. Une âme qui paraissait sombre mais où une lueur d’espoir se faufilait. Liam contrôlait toute sa vie avant de la rencontrer, il se croyait réellement heureux. Seulement, en rencontrant Zayn, il a découvert ce que le mot amour signifiait réellement, il n’a plus rien contrôlé et a aimé ça. Il a aimé se perdre entre ses bras, contre ses caresses et ses baisers. Il s’est senti aimé. Seulement, le travail de Zayn lui posait problème. Il voulait être le seul à embrasser et caresser sa peau, il voulait être celui qui rendrait à Zayn son corps. Corps qu’il ne reconnaissait plus comme sien depuis qu’il faisait ce travail. Il voulu lui en parler plusieurs fois, mais n’osait jamais, ne voulant pas voir les yeux de son amour se voiler. La nouvelle de Sophia l’avait abattu. Il n’y avait pas cru, disant ne pas être le père. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu’il ne l’avait pas touché. Deux mois, c’est long. Il avait donc espéré pendant un court instant qu’elle l’avait trompé, que cet enfant n’était donc pas le sien. Mais la foudre s’était de nouveau abattu sur lui quand il apprit qu’elle était enceinte de trois mois. Trois mois, c’est beaucoup. Elle paraissait encore plate, bien qu’elle avait déjà quelques formes, elle ne semblait pas avoir prit du ventre. Il avait donc demandé des preuves, c’est là qu’elle lui a montré des papiers et une photo, une échographie. Il cru s’évanouir en voyant ces preuves accablantes. Comment pouvait-il l’abandonner après ça ? Il s’était mit dans un sacré merdier. Il était heureux avant qu’elle ne lui annonce cette grossesse. Il vivait un bel amour avec Zayn, une belle histoire commençait et il voulait que tout cela devienne officiel. Il se sentait prêt à franchir une étape, prêt à tourner la page avec Sophia et leur histoire pour construire quelque chose avec Zayn.

Mais tout était tombé à l’eau.

Aujourd’hui, Zayn comme Liam restaient enfermés dans leur chambre, ne voulant même plus en sortir. Zayn ne voulait plus entendre parler de Liam et préférait se morfondre sur lui-même. Liam quand à lui ne faisait que penser à Zayn et ne demandait qu’à avoir une preuve de la non-grossesse de Sophia pour courir rejoindre celui qu’il aimait. Mais il n’avait que des preuves de la présente grossesse, il allait être réellement papa et il n’imaginait pas que toute cette histoire détruirait sa relation avec Zayn. Les jours suivants, à la fac, Zayn ne faisait que l’éviter, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent face à face et que Zayn le regarde de haut en bas avant de le contourner. Il avait l’air vide. L’homme que Liam aimait n’était pas ce Zayn qui marchait comme un zombie jusque son bâtiment d’art. Liam se sentait coupable, comment toute cette histoire avait pu tourner ainsi si rapidement ? Il s’en mordait les doigts.


	13. Chapter 13

** _Liam_ **

Le souffle court, je me mets à ralentir jusqu’à m’arrêter complètement sur place. Les mains posées sur mes genoux, je tente de calmer ma respiration, penché en avant. Louis ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, lui qui m’avait semé depuis un moment maintenant. Mon genou me lance alors je décide de m’asseoir sur l’herbe pour le masser un peu. Louis boit un peu d’eau dans sa bouteille avant de me la passer. Je bois une gorgée ou deux et m’allonge de tout mon long sur le sol en soupirant. Il fait plutôt froid, mais j’avais vraiment besoin de me défouler et de me changer les idées.

**\- Bon Liam, pourquoi tu m’en parles pas ?**

**\- Te parler de quoi ? ** _Je grogne tel un ours._

**\- De Zayn et toi, il s’est passé quelque chose et j’aimerais bien savoir quoi.**

**\- T’occupes.**

Ce n’est vraiment pas mon genre d’envoyer Louis bouler, tellement pas que je le vois croiser les bras sur son torse pendant qu’il me fixe. Ok, je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d’heure si je ne lui dis rien de plus. Je pousse alors un long soupir et m’assis correctement, lui faisant signe de me rejoindre parterre. Je tire sur les manches de mon pull et me frotte un peu les bras pour me réchauffer.

**\- C’est la merde Louis, vraiment la merde. ** _Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, m’apprêtant à lui annoncer la nouvelle. _ **Je vais être papa. ** _Dis-je avant de l’entendre exploser de rire._

**\- Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, Zayn est un mec. A moins que ce soit toi la meuf entre vous. T’es en cloque Payne ? Et t’as fumé tout à l’heure ! ** _Il se remet à rire, plutôt fier de ses conneries._

**\- Sophia est enceinte.**

Soit la nouvelle a eu l’effet d’une bombe, soit Louis est devenu muet en une seconde. Je sursaute lorsqu’il se lève comme une furie, ses yeux sortant quasiment de leurs orbites. Je l’observe pendant quelques minutes, il fait les cent pas en chuchotant des mots que je n’arrive pas à comprendre. Il se rassit à mes côtés par la suite et me regarde en secouant la tête.

**\- Mais qu’est-ce que t’as foutu bon sang ? Les capotes, ça existe !**

**\- J’en ai toujours mis Louis ! Toujours ! Je sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, elle a dû craquer, tu veux que j’y fasse quoi ?**

**\- T’es dans la merde là, tu le sais ?**

**\- Oui, je le sais.**

Je me rallonge sur le sol en soupirant, préférant fermer les yeux que voir la vérité en face. Comme si j’avais réellement besoin de ça. J’avais discuté avec ma mère concernant ma relation avec Zayn. Je commençais à tâtonner le terrain avec mon père qui n’est vraiment pas dupe. Je voulais quitter Sophia et voilà que je me retrouve sans Zayn et bientôt papa.

**\- Donc Zayn t’en veux par rapport à ça ?**

**\- Parce que je lui ai dis que ce n’était pas le bon moment pour quitter Sophia… même si elle est au courant pour lui et moi…**

**\- Tu as… bon sang Liam t’es pas croyable… Je ne te comprendrais jamais.**

**\- Mais quoi ? Je ne peux pas abandonner Sophia, t’imagine quel monstre je serais ?**

**\- Je ne t’ai pas dis de l’abandonner. La quitter ce n’est pas l’abandonner. Tu pouvais la quitter tout en ayant ton rôle dans cette grossesse. T’imagine comment Zayn doit se sentir maintenant ?**

**\- Et moi ce que je ressens, on s’en fout ?**

**\- Je n’ai jamais dis ça Liam. Je dis simplement que tu pouvais faire la part des choses. Je me doute que tu souffres énormément de cette situation. Mais si Sophia sait que tu aimes Zayn, qu’elle soit enceinte ou non, rien ne t’empêche de continuer à l’aimer. Savoir qu’elle était enceinte à dû lui faire un choc, mais savoir que tu ne voulais pas quitter Sophia à cause de ça, ça l’a détruit. ** _Il me regarde d’un air sévère, comme à chaque fois qu’il me fait la morale. _ **Zayn n’est responsable de rien là-dedans. Vous vous aimez, alors bon sang, vas le récupérer !**

J’ai pris ses mots à la lettre et j’ai couru. La douleur dans mon genou était lancinante, mais si je ne récupérais pas Zayn au plus vite, je ne le récupérerais jamais. J’ai couru jusque chez lui le plus vite que j’ai pu et je remercie le ciel que le stade ne soit pas si loin de chez Zayn. En bas de chez lui, je bataille plusieurs minutes avec moi-même avant de sonner pour de bon. Lorsque je me fais ouvrir, je monte les marches deux par deux, me tenant rapidement face à la porte de son appartement auquel je frappe. L’une de ses sœurs m’ouvre et je remarque au regard qu’elle me lance que je ne suis pas forcément le bienvenu.

**\- Bonsoir… je- Zayn est là ? C’est vraiment important. ** _J’ai encore le souffle court d’avoir couru et ne parlons pas de mon genoux qui me fait vraiment souffri_ _r._

**\- Non, il travaille. Et s’il était là, il n’aurait sûrement pas voulu te voir. ** _Je vois dans son regard qu’elle me juge et je n’aime vraiment pas ça._

**\- Écoutes, je-**

**\- Non. ** _Elle me coupe la parole. _ **Je ne veux pas de tes explications aussi minables soient-elles. Mon frère avait une confiance aveugle en toi, tu as tout détruit. Je te souhaite bien du courage pour te rattraper.**

Je ne peux même pas dire un mot de plus qu’elle me referme la porte au nez. Les yeux clos, je tente de me calmer en respirant lentement. Si sa sœur réagit de cette façon, je n’ose même pas imaginer comment Zayn réagirait. Je sens que je vais me prendre une claque dans la tronche… Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux en me retournant et dévale les escaliers, il ne faut pas que j’abandonne pour si peu. Je me remets donc à courir une fois dehors, je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si la mort me courrait après et que je voulais lui échapper. Mais ce n’est que le gouffre qui cherche à m’engloutir et à m’emmener dans le chaos. Arrivé devant le club où Zayn travaille, j’arrive à me glisser à l’intérieur sous la mégarde de l’agent de sécurité. La musique est forte, il y a autant de clients que d’habitude, les danseurs sont déchaînés et Zayn est là. Il danse devant un homme qui le mate sans relâche, un homme qui en ferait bien son quatre heure. Je me rend soudainement compte que Zayn ne peut plus travailler dans un tel club où on le déshumanise autant. Il n’est pas une poupée qu’on prend pour avoir son pied et qu’on jette par la suite. C’est un être humain, un homme bien, un étudiant qui fait de son mieux pour que sa famille puisse survivre. L’homme de ma vie… Je croise son regard qui change du tout au tout en m’apercevant, j’y vois beaucoup de colère, ce qui le fait s’avancer de cet homme qui le dévore du regard. Je m’approche alors, ça ne peut plus durer. Il se penche en avant, son torse en sueur se posant sur la chemise de l’homme, il glisse son visage dans son cou et lui murmure sans doute quelques mots. C’est quelques secondes plus tard que je me prends une claque en pleine figure, lorsque Zayn se relève avec cet homme pour l’emmener dans les chambres. Je me sens minable, ignoble même. Tout est de ma faute, je le sais. Il n’était pas si aguicheur avant que j’entre dans sa vie. Sa sœur a raison, je l’ai détruit. Maintenant, Zayn est devenu quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un que je ne reconnais pas. Je l’ai vu dans son regard, les pupilles dilatées par la colère sûrement. Il me déteste, il me hait et je ne peux m’en prendre qu’à moi-même.

* * *

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il y touchait. Mais c’était sans doute une fois de trop. Il avait la sensation de partir dans un autre monde, peut-être serait-il meilleur ? Il aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller. Mais malheureusement -_ou heureusement_-, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était revenu conscient mais était bien trop faible pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il avait la sensation que son souffle était de plus en plus lent, qu’il sombrait dans l’oubli. Mais son corps était si lourd qu’il ne voulait pas quitter la Terre. La dose qu’il avait prise était peut-être trop forte, peut-être avait-il un peu abusé. La seule chose qu’il voulait faire était d’oublier la douleur qu’il ressentait lorsqu’il pensait à Liam. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, il était bien trop dans les vapes pour cela. Sa plus vieille sœur était là, auprès de lui, se posant mille questions. Zayn avait eu du mal à arrêter cette drogue, pourquoi avait-il recommencé ? Pour quelle raison était-il dans cet état ? Ça ne pouvait être qu’à cause de cette histoire avec Liam. Et quand bien même Doniya avait été en colère contre lui, elle ne pouvait pas non plus le blâmer. Zayn était assez grand pour gérer sa vie. Elle l’avait donc ramené chez eux en pleine nuit, s’occupant avec grand soin de lui. Son nez encore blanchit par la poudre, elle le lui nettoya. Ses vêtements bien trop aguicheurs, elle les lui retira. Le danseur rechignait, grognant dans son demi-sommeil, il avait été complètement assommé par cette dose. Ce grognement soulagea quelque peu sa sœur, au moins il était en vie. Même si à son réveil, elle le tuerait.

De l’autre côté de la ville, Liam était éveillé, comme presque chaque nuit depuis sa rupture avec son amant. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup, ce que beaucoup remarquaient tant il était épuisé. Seulement, il mettait cela sur le compte du stress provoqué par les examens. Mais a quoi bon penser aux examens ? Il n’arrivait même pas à retenir une seule phrase de ses fiches, n’ayant que Zayn et ce bébé en tête. Liam était encore chamboulé par cette nouvelle, qu’il n’arrivait pas à digérer. Bien sûr, il prendrait ses responsabilités, cet enfant n’y était pour rien, mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec Sophia. Il aimait Zayn, alors c’est avec Zayn qu’il devait être. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, il devait voir Sophia. Mais la foudre devait prendre un malin plaisir à s’abattre sur lui, si à chaque fois qu’il voulait retrouver quelqu’un, cette personne n’était pas chez elle. Une fois devant la porte de la jeune femme, c’est sa mère qui lui ouvrit, évidemment, elle était réveillée. Étant infirmière, elle avait des horaires trop compliqués.

\- **Bonsoir madame Smith, enfin… bonjour ou bonne nuit, je ne sais même pas qu’elle heure il est…**

\- **Bonjour Liam, je m’apprêtais à aller au travail, tout va bien ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

\- **Je-** il _se__ gratte la nuque_, **je voulais parler à Sophia, c’est plutôt urgent…**

\- **Sophia ? Mais enfin, Liam, elle n’est pas ici. Elle m’a dit qu’elle dormait chez toi. **_dit-elle, l’air inquiète._

\- **Chez moi… Non, elle n’y est pas…**

Voyant qu’elle commence à fortement s’inquiéter pour sa fille, Liam tente de la rassurer en disant qu’il pense savoir où elle se trouve, bien qu’il n’en ait aucune idée. Il fait donc mine de repartir en souriant, simplement pour la rassurer. Une fois éloigné de la maison des Smith, il lâche un long soupir. _Mais où peut-elle bien être ? _

* * *

_ ** Zayn ** _

Je me sens lourd, comme une grosse masse, ma tête est la limite de l’explosion et j’ai froid, terriblement froid. Je ne me souviens de rien, rien du tout, mise à part que j’étais parti acheter une dose pour me sentir libre. Je me redresse à la vitesse de l’éclair, hurlant de peur quand je sens du liquide froid sur mon visage. Les yeux grand ouverts, je vois ma sœur face à moi, un seau vide dans une main et l’autre main posée contre sa hanche. Je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d’heure.

\- **T’as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication Zayn !**

\- **Arrête de crier…** _dis-je en me tenant la tête entre les mains, tremblant sous la fraîcheur de l’eau._

\- **Alors là tu rêves ! Je ne suis pas prête de laisser passer ça !**

\- **Tu vas réveiller maman, arrête !**

**\- Maman est déjà au travail, Zayn ! On est jeudi !**

J’écarquille alors les yeux, regardant rapidement l’heure affichée sur le réveil. 9H20. Mon sang ne fait qu’un tour, je me lève, tentant de surpasser mon mal de tête et j’attrape un pantalon ainsi qu’un sweat dans mon armoire sans même regarder si cela suit ensemble. Je les enfile en vitesse et mets mes chaussures alors que ma sœur me cri dessus de plus belle.

\- **Doniya tais-toi putain ! J’ai un examen dans 10 minutes !**

Je n’entends même pas sa réponse, ou alors ce sont mes oreilles qui refusent de l’écouter, j’attrape mon sac de cours et sors de l’appartement en courant. Je n’ai droit qu’à 10 minutes de retard, après ça, je ne pourrais pas passer mon examen. Je doute que la mention « usage de stupéfiants » soit valable pour justifier mon absence. Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si je me faisais courser par un monstre digne d’un film d’horreur, j’en viens même à imaginer des chiens qui me courent après, simplement pour aller plus vite. Mon cœur bat la chamade et quand j’arrive enfin devant la faculté, il me reste quelques minutes pour que je puisse prendre quelque chose au distributeur. Je m’y avance et prends quelques pièces qui traînent au fond de mon sac. Ça devrait faire l’affaire, pour une bouteille d’eau, et une barre au chocolat. En me retournant, je peux apercevoir Liam en train de se disputer avec une personne, je deviens livide. Le voir me fait vraiment mal. Le fait qu’il ne me remarque pas m’arrange, je m’approche en longeant le mur, pour le simple fait qu’il ne puisse pas me voir mais aussi pour écouter ce qu’il dit, et à qui.

\- **Je ne peux pas, c’est clair ? ****Je**** ne supporte pas le mensonge Sophia.**

\- **Mais en quoi je t’ai menti Liam ? En quoi ? J’ai seulement menti à ma mère, j’ai le droit de vivre, non ?**

\- **J’en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu dis à ta mère, des mensonges que tu peux lui dire, mais je ne supporte pas que tu te serve de moi pour mentir. Si t’as menti à ce propos, qui ne me dit pas que tu as menti sur cette grossesse ?**

Je ferme les yeux et me pince les lèvres en entendant le bruit d’une claque, j’ai tellement envie d’intervenir, mais je ne peux pas. Cette histoire ne me concerne pas, et j’ai un examen à passer. Alors je reprends mon souffle et m’éloigne d’eux, le cœur lourd.

_\- **Je ne t’aime plus, Sophia. Depuis bien longtemps. C’est Zayn que j’aime. Et grossesse ou non, tu ne m’empêcheras pas de l’aimer.**_

_Voilà ce que Zayn aurait pu entendre, s’il était resté._


	14. Chapter 14

** _Liam_ **

Les yeux dirigés vers l’horizon, je fixe le point d’eau face à moi. Je n’étais pas revenu ici depuis un moment. Depuis que Zayn ne veut plus entendre parler de moi je dirais. C’est tellement difficile d’être loin de lui. De ne pas pouvoir le voir, ou même le toucher. Sa présence m’est indispensable, je m’en suis rendu compte. C’est pour cette raison que j’ai définitivement quitté Sophia ce matin. Il n’est plus question que je me voile la face. Je suis tombé amoureux d’une autre personne, je l’assume entièrement. Je dois seulement trouver un moyen de parler à Zayn. Je veux qu’il m’écoute, qu’il comprenne que je ne voulais pas le blesser, que je l’aime lui. Je m’allonge sur ma couverture posée sur l’herbe, mon carnet de note posé contre mon torse. Un vent frais fait bouger les branches des arbres et le clapotis de l’eau se fait entendre. Il fait froid, mais je suis bien. Couvert de mon manteau et d’un bonnet sur le sommet de ma tête. Je ne me rend même pas compte que je m’endors, bercé par les bruits que provoque la nature. Je me sens secoué, mais ne me réveille pas pour autant. Je suis bien, terriblement bien. J’ai l’impression de ne pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis un moment. Une chaleur inconnue s’empare de mon corps, j’ai trop chaud, mais je ne veux pas bouger.

J’ai appris que lorsque nous dormons, nous nous mettons dans une position spécifique pour nous sentir en sécurité. Les animaux le font aussi. En pleine nature, ils en sont obligé au risque de perdre la vie, de se faire dévorer en tant que proie. Nous sommes pratiquement pareil. Parfois même, plus sauvages que certains animaux. Tout cela pour dire, que même en me sentant bringuebaler, je n’ai pas haussé un sourcil. Comme si je me sentais en sécurité, comme si rien de mal ne pouvait m’arriver. Lorsque mes yeux se sont finalement ouverts, j’ai été surpris de me retrouver dans ma chambre. Mais encore plus de voir la silhouette d’un homme assis dos à moi, au bout de mon lit. Je n’ai pas eu peur, pas une seule seconde, parce que je l’ai reconnu, c’était Zayn.

**\- Zayn..? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici..? ** _je demande d’une voix endormie._

**\- Tu dormais face au lac, dans le froid de la forêt, je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas.**

**\- Co-comment tu as su.. que j’étais là-bas ? ** _je fronce légèrement les sourcils, me redressant pour mieux l’observer._

**\- Je ne le savais pas.**

C’est là que je comprends que lui aussi voulait se retrouver dans cet endroit vraiment important pour nous. Je me pince les lèvres, me laissant retomber contre le matelas. J’entends à sa voix qu’il m’en veut encore. Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire de plus. Je ferme alors les yeux, espérant que cela me fasse réfléchir plus vite, mais c’est peine perdue. Je reste quelques minutes à réfléchir, sans que rien ne me vienne en tête. Alors je ne vois qu’une chose : je dois lui dire la vérité.

**\- J’ai quitté Sophia.**

Silence. Seul le silence me répond, je ne sais pas s’il attend la suite, digère ce que je viens de dire ou ne veut simplement pas me répondre. Alors je continue mon monologue.

**\- Je l’ai quitté parce que je t’aime. Toi, je t’aime plus que tout au monde. Nous avons vécu quelque chose de fort, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Tu as rencontré mes parents, j’ai rencontré ta mère et tes sœurs, et ils savent tous ce qu’il se passe entre nous et nous soutienne. Même mon père, c’est pour dire.**

Mon père est au courant oui, il n’est pas dupe lui non plus. Il a des yeux, comme ma mère. Il m’en a parlé. Moi qui redoutais plus que tout ce genre de discussion avec mon père, j’ai été très surpris qu’il soit aussi compréhensif.

**\- J’ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Zayn. ** _Je me redresse, ouvrant doucement les yeux. _ **Alors s’il te pl- Zayn ?**

Mon souffle se coupe, je n’en crois pas mes yeux. Je regarde partout autour de moi, je me frotte même les yeux, me pince le bras, croyant rêvé.

Je suis seul. Tout seul. Dans ma chambre.

Ce n’est pas possible.

Je n’ai pas rêvé, il était là. Zayn était là.

J’entends des petits coups contre ma porte, alors je me lève en vitesse pour l’ouvrir, me retrouvant face à ma mère. Je me penche et regarde sur les côtés. C’est impossible. Il était là.

**\- Tout va bien mon chéri ?**

**\- Je…**

L’air complètement perdu, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et regarde ma mère quelques secondes. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

**\- Zayn m’a dit de te donner ça. ** _Dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe._

**\- Zayn ? Il… il était là ?**

**\- Il est partit il y a cinq ou dix minutes, il m’a dit que tu t’étais rendormi. Tu ne te souviens pas l’avoir vu ? Quel bon garçon, il t’a porté jusque dans ta chambre pour que tu puisses bien dormir. Je lui avais pourtant dit de te mettre dans le canapé. On mange dans dix minutes, tu descends ?**

**\- Euh… oui, j’arrive.**

Ma mère me sourit avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussé. Je retourne sur mon lit et ouvre l’enveloppe où se trouvent plusieurs billets ainsi qu’un petit mot.

_Ma mère m’a dit que tu lui avais donné un peu d’argent pour les factures. Nous n’en avons pas besoin. Je prends soin de ma famille depuis assez longtemps, je peux continuer. Gardes ton argent Liam._

_-Z._

  



	15. Chapter 15

**\- Louis ?**

Le concerné se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui l’appelait. Il venait de terminer un de ses entraînements de foot, ayant un match dans peu de temps. Il sourit légèrement en voyant Zayn s’approcher de lui.

**\- Alors ? Ça t’a plu cet entraînement ?**

**\- Si tu veux que je sois honnête… ** _il grimace._ ** C’était pas top.**

Louis se met à rire en secouant la tête. Il l’avait bien remarqué. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il voyait Zayn ici, le coach avait voulu le faire intégrer dans l’équipe. S’il avait bien compris, Zayn était plutôt bon dans son ancienne équipe, il y a quelques années. Mais Louis avait pu voir que ces entraînements n’intéressait pas réellement le brun.

**\- Pourquoi tu as accepté la proposition du coach si tu n’aimes pas le foot ?**

**\- C’est pas que j’aime pas… c’est juste que je suis plus manuel que… sportif. J’aime l’art, la danse en fait partie mais le foot… ça ne m’intéresse plus.**

**\- Zayn, ça ne répond pas à ma question, pourquoi avoir accepté ?**

**\- Harry ne t’a pas dis…?**

**\- Euh… non ?**

**\- J’ai accepté un job dans une supérette et j’ai démissionné au club. Donc… qui dit pas de job dans le club, dit pas de danse et donc je ne me défoule pas.**

Louis, qui était en train de défaire les lacets de ses crampons, releva le visage vers le jeune étudiant en art. Il n’en revenait pas. Alors comme ça, il avait abandonné ce job ? Pour quelle raison ? Est-ce que c’était par rapport à Liam ? Zayn regardait ses doigts qui jouaient les uns avec les autres, la tête basse. Le meilleur ami de Liam, à ses côtés, était un peu perdu. Il avait besoin d’explications, évidemment, mais comment lui tirer les vers du nez ? Ils n’étaient pas proches, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment non plus.

**\- Pourquoi tu as démissionné ?**

**\- Je dois l’avouer, ça ne m’arrange pas, parce que j’ai vraiment besoin d’argent… mais je ne pouvais pas continuer.**

**\- Par rapport à Liam ?**

Pendant un petit instant, un silence s’installe entre les deux jeunes hommes. Zayn pousse enfin un soupire, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

**\- J’ai beau être très énervé contre lui et sa décision, je l’aime vraiment Louis.**

C’était bien la première fois que Zayn l’avouait à quelqu’un. Il avait déjà eu du mal à se l’avouer à lui même. Louis était encore dépité de cette histoire. Si Zayn disait ça, c’est que Liam ne lui avait pas encore parlé.

**\- En bref, jouer ici m’aide à me défouler, même si je n’y mets pas tout mon cœur. Je serais sur le banc des remplaçants de toute façon, le match est déjà samedi.**

Louis hausse les sourcils, se retenant de lâcher un petit rire. Il était vrai que le coach aurait fait ça pour tous les nouveaux membres de l’équipe, mais pas pour Zayn. Le fait qu’il ait été le capitaine de son équipe pendant quelques années, avant d’arrêter le foot, l’avait impressionné. Le coach avait réellement l’air d’être obnubilé par lui.

**\- Crois-moi Zayn, tu vas faire jalouser quelques gars de l’équipe à intégrer le prochain match.**

**\- J’espère juste que ça ne va pas créer d’histoire.**

C’était bien la dernière chose dont Zayn avait besoin. Il n’avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, encore moins pour du foot. Il avait donc laissé Louis après l’avoir salué, pour aller dans les vestiaires se changer. Il n’y resta pas longtemps, prenant une douche plus que rapide et s’habillant à la vitesse de l’éclair. Il n’avait pas vu le temps passer et allait rater le dernier bus pour rentrer chez lui. L’automne touchait à sa fin pour laisser place à l’hiver, alors il faisait plutôt froid. C’est pour cette raison que Zayn prenait de plus en plus les transports en commun, au lieu de rentrer chez lui à pied. Après une douche, mieux valait pour lui ne pas rater ce bus. Il prit son sac de sport sur son épaule et couru hors du vestiaire, faisant un signe à Louis qui venait de rentrer pour prendre sa douche. _Il en a mit du temps à venir aux vestiaires._ Zayn n’y pensa pas plus et fonça sans même regarder face à lui.

De plein fouet, son épaule percuta celle de quelqu’un d’autre. Il se la tenu en jurant, se tournant vers cette fameuse personne, prêt même à l’insulter tant il était pressé pour son bus. Mais aucune parole ne pu sortir quand il vit Liam face à lui. Cela faisait maintenant plus d’une semaine qu’il l’évitait, ne voulant pas le voir ou faillir trop vite devant ses excuses. Mais aujourd’hui, il se retrouvait face à lui sans même y avoir été préparé. Il repensa presque instantanément à son bus qu’il allait louper, ce qui l’arrangea. Il se retourna pour continuer de courir mais fut vite rattrapé par la main de Liam autour de son bras. Les yeux clos, son corps commençait déjà à s’embraser sous la chaleur de sa main. Il réagissait toujours autant au contact de Liam, c’est ce qui lui faisait peur. Il avait peur de lui pardonner trop vite pour avoir le cœur brisé ensuite.

**\- Ouvres les yeux Zayn… ** _Liam chuchota, à présent en face du beau brun._

La respiration de Zayn s’intensifiait. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, ne voulait pas croiser ce regard qui l’emmenait toujours dans un autre monde. Voir les traits du visage de celui qu’il aimait, voir ses lèvres roses qu’il ne pourrait goûter. Il sentit le front de Liam se coller contre le sien et retint son souffle lorsque celui de son amour percuta son visage. Ses propres lèvres s’étaient mises à trembler. Il était si faible près de Liam. Les mains du littéraire venaient se poser sur la nuque de l’artiste, ce simple geste rappelait des tas de souvenirs aux deux étudiants. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, alors qu’ils étaient à bout de souffle, épuisés d’être si loin l’un de l’autre. Zayn se disait que ce baiser pourrait peut-être tout régler, peut-être pouvait-il sauver leur relation ?

**\- Je l’ai quitté. ** _Chuchote Liam, à quelques millimètres à peine de ses lèvres._

Zayn ouvrit alors les yeux. Cette nouvelle n’avait pas eu l’effet qu’il voulait. Bien sûr, il était content que Liam ait réagit, qu’il ait enfin sauté le pas. Mais cette décision a-t-elle été prise seulement pour le récupérer ? L’aurait-il prise s’il n’y avait pas eu toute cette histoire entre eux ? Il avait l’esprit ailleurs, ça ne pouvait pas être si facile. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement, pas parce qu’il avait quitté Sophia. C’était bien trop facile de faire ça.

**\- Ça n’arrangera rien, tu le sais très bien Liam. Le problème, c’est que tu n’as même pas cherché à réfléchir sur ce que tu ressentais vraiment. Sur ce que moi je ressentais. Tu l’as choisi elle, sans réfléchir. ** _Les larmes du brun coulaient doucement sur ses joues. _ **J’ai besoin de plus. **

C’est sur ces mots, que Zayn retira les mains de son amour de sa nuque. Il s’éloigna peu à peu et ne prit pas la peine de rejoindre l’arrêt de bus, il l’avait bel et bien raté.

* * *

** _Zayn_ **

Mon cœur a l’air terriblement lourd. Comme si cette discussion avec Liam ne m’avait pas apaisée. Je crois bien que c’est le cas, je suis loin d’être apaisé… J’ai beau l’aimer profondément, être content qu’il ait quitté Sophia, je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir mal. C’est vrai quoi, s’il n’aimait plus Sophia, pourquoi avoir mis aussi longtemps pour la quitter ? Pourquoi l’avoir choisi elle plutôt que moi ? Peut-être que c’est égoïste de ma part de penser ainsi, mais ne le sommes nous pas tous un peu, au fond ? Comment être heureux si nous ne pensons pas un peu à nous parfois ? Ce n’est que la vérité. Concernant cette histoire, j’ai fais l’égoïste oui, mais c’était simplement pour ne pas souffrir. J’ai besoin de plus venant de Liam. Il m’a fait beaucoup de mal en choisissant Sophia plutôt que moi ce soir là. Un soir où j’avais réellement besoin de lui. Un soir où je pensais que notre relation prendrait un nouveau tournant. Malheureusement, elle n’a pas prit le tournant que je voulais qu’elle prenne.

\- **Zayn… Avec tous les problèmes que tu as eu concernant la drogue… tu ne devrais pas.**

\- **Je me suis fais mal à mon entraînement et il faut que j’assure au match. L’herbe c’est censé être thérapeutique, non ?**

Bien sûr, je n’en faisais qu’à ma tête, comme d’habitude. Harry ne pourrait rien y faire, j’en avais envie et besoin. Le mot besoin est sans doute trop fort, mais disons que mon corps le réclamait. Il réclamait cette substance qui m'aiderait à me sentir plus léger.

\- **Je ne comprends pas comment nous pouvons autant nous déchirer…**

\- **Tu parles de Liam ?** _Me demande mon ami, alors que __j’acquiesce.__ Il soupire alors et reprends._ **Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'en ai beaucoup parlé avec Louis. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense vraiment de tout ça ?**

Je me pince les lèvres et relève le regard vers mon meilleur ami. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de buté et que j'ai besoin que l'on me dise les choses clairement, parce que j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux de moi-même. J'ai peur de souffrir, j'essaye de me protéger.

\- **Je pense que Liam et toi, vous avez tellement peur de vous perdre l'un l'autre, que vous n'osez pas vous dire les choses clairement. C'est vrai quoi ! Vous vous fuyez tous les deux. Vous avez peur d'avoir une conversation sérieuse. Parce que vous savez que si elle arrive, toute votre histoire prend le risque de se terminer. Sauf que vous êtes si cons que vous ne pensez même pas à ce qu'il se passerait si elle ne se terminait pas. Vous ne vous donnez même pas l'occasion de vous laisser une chance avec ce mutisme infernal.**

Je sais pertinemment que Harry a raison sur toute la ligne. Et je me rends compte que j'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec Liam. Mais il m'a beaucoup blessé. Alors si je laisse passer ça, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire par la suite. Mon meilleur ami et le sien ont l'air d'être les voix de la raison. Si je n'ai pas de discussion avec Liam, je peux le perdre définitivement. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. La seule chose que je voulais, c'est qu'il comprenne le mal qu'il m'a fait en la choisissant, sans même penser aux autres options. Lui qui disait m'aimer, il aurait pu me le prouver ce jour là.

\- **J'espère que tu vas réfléchir Zayn.**

J’acquiesce. Je ne sais pas encore si j’acquiesce pour que Harry ne m'embête plus avec cette histoire, ou bien si je le fais car je vais vraiment y réfléchir. Mais bien sûr, quoi qu'il en soit, je vais y réfléchir. Parce que j'aime vraiment Liam. Et Liam a l'air de tenir à moi. Il ne serait pas revenu vers moi dans le cas inverse, si ?


	16. Chapter 16

** _ Louis _ **

C’était le dernier entraînement avant le match aujourd’hui, alors nous sommes tous un peu nazes en sortant de la pelouse. Je frotte mes crampons contre la brosse pour y retirer la terre. Dieu merci, il ne fait pas assez froid pour que les terrains soient gelés. Le match aurait été annulé ou nous aurions dû jouer en salle. Je déteste jouer en salle pour le foot. Je sors un peu de mes pensées en rentrant dans le vestiaire, je vais retrouver mes affaires à côté de celles de Zayn qui doit déjà être en train de se doucher. Je me dévêtis et prends ma serviette ainsi que mon gel douche pour rejoindre les douches. J’avais beaucoup de mal à prendre des douches communes avant, puisque je n’étais pas à l’aise avec mon corps et que l’on se moquait beaucoup de moi plus jeune. Liam s’est un jour interposé et m’a défendu, chose qu’il ne faisait jamais car lui même se faisait moquer et qu’il était très timide. Notre caractère s’est forgé d’un coup, à l’adolescence, même Niall qui n’osait pas dire les choses avant, se fout de tout maintenant. Alors on s’est protégés les uns les autres, à trois nous sommes plus fort. C’est grâce à eux que le caractère de cochon que j’avais à la maison et avec eux, s’est ramené aussi dans la vie de tous les jours. Chaque personne qui me connaît de nom ou de vu, que ce soit ici au foot ou à la fac, sait qu’il ne faut pas me faire chier. Je pars au quart de tour. Alors maintenant, je prends mes douches sans aucune gêne. Le fait que je sois gay m’a presque valu ma place dans l’équipe, les joueurs ne voulaient pas prendre de douche en ma compagnie. À croire qu’être gay, c’est sauter sur toutes les queues que l’on croise. Je soupire en me remémorant ces souvenirs affreux pour moi et me rends vite compte que je suis le dernier sous les douches. À force de penser, je vais arriver en retard pour voir Harry. Je prends mes affaires et retournes aux vestiaires en me séchant. Il ne reste que deux-trois personnes et Zayn. Je souris alors doucement en m’asseyant sur le banc, après avoir enfilé mon boxer.

\- **T’avais l’air plus en forme sur le terrain aujourd’hui.** _Dis-je en mettant mes chaussettes._

\- **Je t’avoue que je me suis éclaté !** _Il me répond d’un air si euphorique, que j’en fronce les sourcils._ **J’ai hâte d’être au match de samedi, pour laminer l’autre équipe.**

Son excitation est telle qu’il tremble presque. Je n’ai jamais vu Zayn ainsi, même si je sais que ça ne fait que peu de temps que je le vois régulièrement. Les autres fois, il avait toujours une mine de déterré. Aujourd’hui, il m’a étonné sur le terrain, nous avons même tous été sur le cul je crois bien. Je le vois regarder ses mains tremblantes et il serre les poings avant de faire ses lacets. Il prend la hanse de son sac pour la passer au dessus de son épaule et me sourit.

\- **On se voit samedi Louis !**

Le voir ainsi me surprend tellement que je ne lui réponds même pas, il est déjà parti. Je hausse les sourcils et soupire avant de me lever. Je ferais mieux de penser à Harry pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. J’enfile alors mon pantalon et mon pull, avant de mettre mes chaussures et de passer mon sac sur mon épaule. Je sors mon téléphone, il est déjà 20 heure. Je sors alors en trombe du vestiaire et court comme un taré jusque ma petite voiture. Je mets mes affaires à l’arrière en monte côté conducteur pour démarrer au plus vite. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n’ai pas vu Harry, entre mes entraînements, son travail, nos cours, on a eu peu de temps pour nous. Il me manque beaucoup trop. Je me gare alors sur une place le long du trottoir, face à un petit parc plutôt sympa où l’on peut venir autant qu’on le souhaite. Il n’y a pas de portail qui nous obligerait à respecter des horaires. Je m’engage alors dans ce parc et rejoint le banc où Harry et moi nous rejoignons. Le sourire qui illumine son visage en me voyant me fait sourire moi aussi, je le rejoins alors assez vite, pendant qu’il se lève du banc. Il me prend par la taille une fois à sa hauteur et il me serre contre lui en venant embrasser mes lèvres. Je n’ai pas besoin de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, il se baisse assez pour atteindre mes lèvres de lui même. Par automatisme, mes bras passent autour de son cou et je prolonge notre baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il m’a tellement manqué, tout comme ses lèvres. Je le regarde en souriant lorsqu’il recule pour me regarder, en me murmurant un « **Salut toi.** ». Je crois bien que mes yeux pétillent d’amour à chaque fois que je le vois.

\- **Tu m’as trop manqué ! C’était si long de ne pas te voir ces derniers jours, on est jamais dispo en même temps…**

\- **Toi aussi tu m’as manqué bébé.** _Dit-il en caressant ma joue, son front collé au mien._

Nous restons comme ça un petit moment, puis il prend ma main pour marcher un peu dans le parc. N’être qu’avec lui me fait un bien fou. Il me parle de tout et de rien, mais j’adore l’entendre parler. Sa voix est rauque, il parle lentement et d’une manière si polie que quand un gros mot sort de sa bouche, j’en suis presque choqué à chaque fois. On s’arrête finalement sur un banc, où il me tire sur ses genoux pour m’entourer de ses bras qui me réchauffent. On parle un peu de tout et de rien à la fois, mais la conversation dévie rapidement sur Liam et sur Zayn. Je n’aime pas tellement lorsque qu’on parle d’eux avec Harry, parce que si l’un de nous dit un mot de travers sur nos meilleurs amis respectif, nous montons en pression. On s’est déjà disputé quelques fois, alors maintenant on prend des pincettes.

\- **Zayn m’a dit qu’il avait démissionné au club pour un job dans une supérette. C’est pas trop dur sans lui ?** _Je demande naïvement, passant ma main dans ses cheveux._

\- **Démissionné ? Zayn n’a pas démissionné.**

On fronce tous les deux les sourcils en se regardant. On se regarde alors, aussi perdu l’un que l’autre. Lui parce qu’il ne comprends pas cette histoire de démission, et moi parce que je me rends compte que Zayn m’a menti.

\- **Il travaille encore au club ?** _Je demande alors, les sourcils toujours froncés._ **Il m’a menti ?**

\- **Pour ça, non, il t’a pas menti. Il n’y travaille plus. Mais il s’est fait viré, il n’a pas démissionné.**

Je suis encore plus confus dans ma tête, je crois que Harry le remarque. Il me caresse le dos, sa main passée en dessous de mon pull, se qui me fait frissonner. Je soupire alors et regarde mon petit ami.

\- **Il a fait quoi pour se faire virer ? C’est grave ?**

-** Plutôt ouais… **_Harry se mordille la lèvre et regarde droit devant lui. _**Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, ni si je dois te le dire… mais Zayn était un vrai drogué avant. Vraiment dépendant. Je parle pas de joint ou quoi que ce soit, même si ça fait parti de sa dépendance, mais il touche surtout à la cocaïne.**

\- **Liam le sait… ?**

Je n’aurais jamais pensé que Zayn soit dépendant à ce genre de drogue. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce qu’il se passe maintenant.

\- **Je n’en sais rien, c’est pour ça qu’il est préférable que tu le gardes pour toi, je pense… si quelqu’un doit lui dire, c’est bien Zayn. Enfin, sa sœur s’est occupée de lui et de son problème, elle a dépensé toutes ses économies pour l’aider à s’en sortir, sans que leur mère ne sache rien. **_Il prend une petite pose, comme pour me laisser le temps de tout assimiler. _**Sauf que depuis qu’il connaît Liam… il a replongé. Liam n’est pas fautif, loin de là. Mais Zayn se sentait coupable de faire ce travail alors qu’il aimait Liam. Alors pour tenir le coup, il a commencé à se droguer avant et après chacune de ses passes.**

Je fais signe à Harry de se taire un instant. J’ai besoin de temps pour intégrer ça dans mon esprit. Je suis en train d’imaginer la scène. Zayn en train de se droguer. De la cocaïne, ce n’est pas rien. Je ne fume qu’un joint de temps en temps avec Liam, mais je n’ai jamais voulu toucher à aucune autre drogue. Je soupire en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je m’étais levé des genoux de Harry et que je faisais les cent pas.

\- **D’accord, je vois. Et le rapport avec le fait qu’il soit viré, c’est quoi ?**

\- **Ça… un de ses clients lui en a demandé, Zayn ne voulait pas au début, mais il lui a promis une si grosse somme d’argent qu’il lui a donné tout ce qu’il avait. Sauf que… ce client a fait une overdose.**

Je crois que mes yeux sont sortis de leur orbite. Je n’y crois pas, c’est digne d’un film. J’ai l’impression de voir la scène sous mes yeux, je m’imagine plusieurs fins différentes.

\- **Il est mort… ?**

\- **Dieu merci non… mais il a été emmené à l’hôpital, il a été inconscient pendant un moment. La directrice de notre club a préféré se séparer de lui… **

Je suis sur le cul, je ne sais même plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Dois-je en parler à Liam ou garder toute cette histoire pour moi ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Liam est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas lui cacher ça, je ne peux pas lui mentir. Même si Harry a raison, ce n’est pas à moi de lui parler de ça, je n’en ai pas le droit. Zayn est le seul à pouvoir et devoir le faire. Je ne veux juste pas qu’il lui mente sur la raison de son départ du club, comme il a pu le faire pour moi. Je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Harry doit bien voir que cette histoire me contrarie, que je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il se lève alors du banc et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je me détends contre lui et je me sens un peu mieux. C’est comme si il prenait un peu de ma peine pour que mes épaules soient moins lourdes. Qu’est-ce que je l’aime celui-là.


	17. Chapter 17

_Vestiaires_

Tous les joueurs étaient fin prêts à défendre leurs équipes. Chaque équipe avait son propre vestiaire, leur coach respectif les motivaient pendant qu'ils s'habillaient. Leur rappelant le placement de chacun sur le terrain. À l'entente du nom de Zayn dans ceux qui jouaient, plusieurs joueurs de mirent à contester la décision de leur coach mais ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Louis s'était tourné vers lui, l'air de dire "Je te l'avais dis.", puis il attendit que le coach finisse de parler pour se tourner de nouveau vers Zayn. Tous les joueurs étaient repartis à leurs occupations, ils pouvaient alors discuter.

\- **Tu vas servir le même baratin à Liam que celui que tu m'a servi ?** _Il demande en laçant ses crampons_.

\- **Quoi ?** _Zayn fronce les sourcils._

\- **Harry m'a tout dit**.

Le basané blêmit dans la seconde qui suit. Il n'avait pas pensé à Harry quand il avait parlé à Louis. Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils s'en parlerait. C'était évident. Il se pinça les lèvres, les yeux clos, prêt à entendre des sermons.

\- **Je suis désolé de t'avoir mentis, Louis. Je n'aurais pas dû, mais mets-toi à ma place, j'en deviens honteux...**

\- **Je comprends oui, mais je pense avant tout à mon meilleur ami, tu m'as laissé croire que tu avais démissionné pour lui. Imagines si je le lui avais dis ?**

\- **Tu vois, c'est justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas te dire la vérité. Par peur que tu racontes tout à Liam.**

L'ancien danseur ouvrit son sac pour prendre une pochette noire, avant de sortir des vestiaires pour se retrouver seul sous les gradins. Il devait décompresser et surtout, faire partir cette douleur dans son épaule.

_Gradins_

Tout en haut des gradins étaient assis Liam ainsi que son ami Niall. Ils venaient toujours soutenir Louis dans tous ses matchs, et le fait que Zayn y participe peut-être avait donné bien plus de courage qu'il n'en fallait à l'étudiant en lettres pour venir. Lorsqu'il remarqua Harry non loin, il lui fit un signe pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça à vrai dire, mais il était le petit ami de Louis et en tant que meilleur ami, il devait bien prendre les devants quelques fois. Une fois que Harry fut assis à ses côtés, Liam se sentit un peu gêné, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. De manière naturelle, se fut Niall qui prit la parole en premier.

\- **Salut Harry ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, tu viens voir Louis ?**

\- **A vrai dire, je suis venu pour Zayn à la base… il est vraiment stressé pour son premier match, ça fait vraiment longtemps qu’il n’en a pas fait. Et puis en plus de ça, Louis est ravi que je vienne.** _Dit-il avec un sourire radieux dès qu’il parle de son petit ami_.

Liam ne peut s’empêcher de sourire un peu. Il aurait aimé être là pour rassurer Zayn pour le match d’aujourd’hui, mais malheureusement, il ne l’était pas. Alors il se contenta d’écouter Harry parler de son meilleur ami. Il ne resta pas longtemps assis à leurs côtés en train de leur parler, parce que la sœur de Zayn fit une apparition qui le fit se lever d’un coup. Sans même une parole de plus, le bouclé s’était levé et avait dévalé les escaliers du gradin pour la rejoindre et l’emmener discuter dans un coin. Bien trop loin pour que quiconque ne les entende discuter.

\- **Zayn ne peut pas jouer Harry**. _Dit-elle, les yeux débordant de larmes_.

\- **Pourquoi ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ?**

\- **Il est rentré hier soir à la maison complètement défoncé, ce matin il était encore à côté de la plaque avant de partir. Je ne pourrais pas inventer des excuses à ma mère toute ma vie ! Il va faire connerie sur connerie sur le terrain si on ne le retient pas. **

Harry n’eut même pas le temps de répondre à Doniya que le micro se mit en marche. « _Il est temps pour nous de faire un triomphe à l’équipe championne en titre ainsi que leur capitaine !_ » Les deux jeunes qui s’inquiétaient pour le nouveau membre de l’équipe se regardèrent d’un air totalement impuissant. Le temps était compté maintenant, alors Harry ne pu que rassurer la sœur de son ami. Il lui promit de ramener Zayn chez elle dès la fin du match. Liam était toujours assis en haut des gradins, aux côtés de son ami. Il se demandait vraiment s’il y avait un quelconque problème avec Zayn, Harry ne serait pas parti comme une furie vers sa sœur sinon ? Il soupire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. N’être au courant de rien le stressait au plus haut point mais voir Zayn entrer sur le terrain lui fit tout oublier. Il se leva avec les autres supporters et cria le nom de l’équipe, frappant dans ses mains. Harry vient se rasseoir aux côtés de Liam quand tout le monde le fut de nouveau. Son air contrarié ne rassura pas l’étudiant en lettres.

\- **Tout va bien Harry ?** _Demande-t-il, inquiet_.

\- **Un petit problème, rien de grave...**

\- **C’est Zayn ?**

-**Il n’y a rien de grave Liam, ne t’inquiète pas. Profites simplement du match.** _Il détourne son regard pour voir l’équipe adverse entrer sur le terrain, avant que son visage ne change totalement d’expression._ **C’est pas vrai…**

\- **Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

Harry avait la mâchoire serrée et semblait foudroyer du regard une personne de l’équipe adverse. Liam était perdu.

\- **L’ex de Zayn est ici.**

* * *

Les membres engourdis, le cerveau complètement en vrac, Zayn se sentait étrangement bien. Sa douleur à l’épaule était quasiment partie. Il se sentait tellement bien, comme s’il était sous morphine tout en étant complètement euphorique. Il ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu’il se passait autour de lui et ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il était déjà sur le terrain avec son équipe. Ses jambes l’y avaient emmené sans même qu’il n’en soit conscient. Un sourire ornant ses lèvres, il regardait les personnes présentes dans le gradins, à la recherche de son meilleur ami mais également avec l’espoir d’y voir Liam. Quand son regard se posa sur le concerné, le sourire qu’il avait ne fut que plus grand. Il ne voyait que lui, comme s’il était une lumière et que les autres supporters tout autour de lui n’étaient que poussière. Il sortit néanmoins de ses pensées lorsque Louis lui mit un coup de coude pour le faire réagir. Il était totalement ailleurs, ça se voyait à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

\- **T’es sûr que ça va ? Tu souris vraiment comme un abruti.** _Chuchote Louis quand l’équipe adverse entre sur le terrain._

\- **Liam est si beau, regarde le…**

\- **Zayn, c’est pas le moment de penser à ça, concentre toi s’il te plaît. ****L’****autre équipe est là, prépares toi pour la poignée de main.**

Un long soupir presque théâtrale s’échappa non sans mal de la bouche du basané alors qu’il détourna son regard du visage angélique de Liam. Louis avait raison, il devait se concentrer. Essayer du moins. Il tente donc de ravaler son sourire et ferme les yeux le temps de quelques secondes pour se concentrer. Le temps de la poignée de main était arrivé, alors il respira un bon coup et serra la main de chaque joueurs de l’équipe adverse, avant de se sentir sombrer, complètement. Il eu l’impression d’avoir le vide sous ses pieds, de tomber dans un trou sans fond, de sombrer dans le néant total. Il se sentit revenir en arrière, plongé dans le passé, dans son enfer personnel. Et le choc fut tel qu’il se demanda pourquoi y avoir replongé alors qu’il aurait pu arranger les choses avec Liam. Pourquoi avoir replongé dans l’enfer où son ex petit-ami l’avait emporté quelques années plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir été assez stupide pour replongé ? Il se retrouvait face à Stan aujourd’hui, sans y avoir été préparé. Lui qui pensait ne jamais le revoir, qui pensait s’être débarrassé du diable dans sa vie, se sentait maintenant pris au piège. Sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne, le regard vitreux de son ex-conjoint plongé dans sien et un frisson de terreur parcourant son corps. _Que fait-il ici ?_

\- **Zayn, comme tu m’avais manqué.** _Murmure Stan, un sourire au coin des lèvres._

Le teint basané du brun était devenu livide, il ne se sentit pas bien d’un coup. Que faisait-il ici ? Ce n’était pas possible. Il allait se réveiller dans son lit le matin même et tout cela ne serait qu’un énorme cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Stan ne pouvait pas être devant lui. Il fut tellement bloqué qu’il ne réagit pas vraiment aux autres poignées de mains, il n’avait plus qu’une envie ; partir d’ici. Il ne pouvait pas resté au même endroit que lui, il ne pouvait pas faire un match contre lui, il ne pouvait pas être à quelques mètres de lui tout simplement. Tout s’est rapidement enchaîné au coup de sifflet signalant le début de match. Zayn était tellement angoissé par la présence de son ex et perdu dans ses pensées, dans le temps à cause de la drogue qu’il avait prise avant le match, qu’il ne faisait rien de bon sur le terrain. Le coach se tirait les cheveux, la rencontre ne se passait pas du tout comme il l’avait prédit. Zayn était censé être un atout pour son équipe mais il ne faisait que perdre la balle, tirer à côté du but, il ratait tout. La concentration n’était pas au beau fixe, le moral dans les chaussettes, Zayn fut prit à part par Louis quand l’équipe adverse mit son premier but. Il n’avait pas l’air remonté mais plutôt inquiet pour le nouveau membre de l’équipe.

\- **Q****u’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?** _Demande-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Zayn._ **Tu as pris quelque chose avant le match ?**

\- **Lâchez-moi avec ça ! Je vais bien putain !**

Il se dégage de ses mains et reprend sa place sur le terrain, les nerfs remontés à bloc. Il allait leur prouver qu’il allait bien, à tous. Il en avait marre que l’on soit sur son dos à longueur de journée. Il était assez grand pour prendre soin de lui. Ses pensées étaient encore en vrac mais lorsqu’un coup franc direct lui fut offert après une faute de l’équipe adverse, il montra de quoi il était capable. Les cris des supporters résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme un bourdonnement, il tourna son regard vers le haut du gradin, croisant le regard de Liam. En le regardant, toujours aussi beau qu’avant, il se dit que s’il marquait ce but, il le lui dédierait. Zayn avait beau en vouloir beaucoup à Liam, il l’aimait plus que de raison. Il savait qu’il avait peut-être agit par égoïsme, qu’il aurait dû accepter ses excuses et foncer dans ses bras. Mais il avait été trop fier. _Ça passe ou ça casse_. Pensa-t-il en fixant le but. _En bas à droite_. _Comme toujours_. Il inspira par le nez et expira par la bouche, concentré sur l’endroit où il devait tirer. Il allait y arriver. Il le pouvait, en se concentrant bien, même si son esprit était dérangé par la cocaïne et le cannabis. Dès l’instant où il tira du pied gauche -il adorait tirer de ce pied là-, son souffle se coupa. Son équipe entière avait l’air silencieuse. Non. Le stade entier avait le souffle coupé, les supporters dans les gradins croisaient les doigts, parce que s’ils perdaient ce match, leur équipe redescendrait dans les classements. En cet instant, toutes leurs chances reposaient sur Zayn Malik, le petit nouveau.

C’est lorsque Zayn entendit les cris dans les gradins et qu’il se sentit soulever par plusieurs membres de son équipe qu’il réalisa qu’il avait réussi. Il avait mit ce _foutu _but. Il leur avait prouvé qu’il était capable de remonter la pente même s’il avait été incroyablement nul pendant une bonne partie de la première mi-temps. Son but était tout bonnement magnifique. En croisant le regard de Liam, même s’il était loin, il sentit qu’il était fier de lui. Ça lui donna une bonne dose de courage pour continuer le match. _Deux minutes avant la mi-temps_. Il y a eu ce regard de Stan sur lui. Il l’avait presque oublié. Non. Il l’évitait depuis le début du match. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui, ni être proche de lui. Stan était doué pour lui retourner le cerveau et Zayn n’avait plus besoin de ça. Il était passé à autre chose et il aimait Liam plus que quiconque. Stan n’avait plus de pouvoir sur lui, du moins, c’est ce qu’il espérait. Ce regard l’avait tout de même perturbé, alors lorsqu’il se retrouva à ses côtés, il mit un instant à le remarquer. Par contre, quand il sentit la main de son ex petit-ami pincer ses fesses, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ils avaient beau être sur le terrain, en plein match, devant une cinquantaine de spectateurs, Zayn ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il se retourna vers lui telle une furie et la claque fut telle qu’on eut l’impression de l’entendre résonner dans le stade entier. Le regard meurtrier que lui lança Stan lui fit froid dans le dos. Il n’eut même pas le temps de reculer qu’il le sentit le pousser de toute ses forces au sol. _Le choc_. Zayn tomba sur l’herbe du stade, de la pire façon qu’il soit. Sur son épaule déjà douloureuse. Il se mit alors à hurler de douleur en se la tenant et autour de lui, ce n’était plus qu’un brouhaha sans fin.

Liam a sûrement été le premier à réagir. Il avait vu ce que Stan avait fait à Zayn avant de recevoir la claque. Il avait de suite réagit, s’étant redressé de sur son siège. Il avait dévalé les escaliers un à un quand Stan se prit la claque. Il aurait aussi droit à la visite des poings de Liam, ça c’était certain. Il sauta au dessus de la rambarde au moment où Zayn hurla de douleur, et là, à cet instant, se fut trop pour lui. Il courra aussi vite que possible, se fichant bien que son genou le lâche ou non, puis il s’était jeté sur Stan pour le pousser au sol. À califourchon sur lui, ses poings ne faisaient que percuter son visage.

\- **Je t’interdis de le toucher ne serait-ce qu’une fois de plus !** _s’écrit-il avant de lui cracher au visage, dans un élan de colère_.

Les cris de douleurs de Zayn lui parvinrent de nouveau aux oreilles et le firent réagir. Zayn était bien plus important que ce connard. Il se tourna alors vers lui et vient s’asseoir à ses côtés alors que le coach venait d’arriver avec la trousse de secours. _Comme si ça serait assez pour le soigner_.

\- **Il faut appeler les secours ! Vous voyez pas qu’il se tord de douleur ?!** _Cri-t-il après le coach_.

\- **Tu ferais mieux de te calmer Liam, si tu ne veux pas que j’appelle quelqu’un pour te calmer**.

\- **Et qui ?! Hein ?! Je ne suis plus un môme coach, j’suis majeur putain et je ne fais plus parti de votre équipe depuis bien longtemps ! Ce n’est pas moi qui ai besoin d’aide, c’est Zayn putain, et si vous n’êtes pas foutu d’appeler les secours, je l’emmène moi-même à l’hôpital !**

\- **Liam, calmes-toi bon sang…**,_dit Louis en venant poser sa main sur son épaule_.

\- **Commences pas toi non plus !**

En voyant que personne ne réagissait, probablement sous le choque de le voir dans cet état, il prit lui-même les choses en main en passant un bras sous les genoux de Zayn et un autre autour de sa taille. Il se redressa et quitta le terrain, tenant l’homme qu’il aimait et qui pleurait tant il avait mal à son épaule.


	18. Chapter 18

** _Zayn_ **

Tout s’est passé si vite. Je n’étais pas dans mon état normal, je le sais. Je n’ai rien contrôlé dès lors que je suis entré sur le terrain. Non. Ça fait bien plus longtemps que ça que je ne contrôle plus rien. Depuis que la drogue coule dans mes veines sans cesse. Depuis que je suis devenu accro pour la première fois. Stan a été l’élément déclencheur de tout ce cauchemar, de cette descente en Enfer. Il m’a conduit tout droit dans mon Enfer personnel, dans un trou sans fin. Tout a commencé quand j’étais au lycée. Je n’avais que 16 ans quand j’ai rencontré Stan, lui en avait 18. il avait déjà redoublé deux fois, on s’est donc retrouvés dans la même classe. Tout le monde le craignait, mais ça plaisait à beaucoup de filles. Il était mystérieux, lançait des regards sanglant, était entouré d’une belle brochette de potes. C’était un genre de bad boy qui attire toutes les meufs du lycée. Il m’a attiré, moi aussi, mais je ne m’en rendais pas compte. J’étais obsédé par lui, je le regardais sans cesse, espérant qu’il soit présent au prochain cours et qu’il ne sèche pas.

Un jour, je l’ai entendu parlé avec ses potes d’une soirée où ils se rendraient. J’y ai donc traîné Harry avec moi, lui prétextant que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal de nous amuser. On s’est donc rendu à l’adresse, on a bu pour la première fois, et je m’en veux énormément d’y être allé. Pour moi, mais surtout pour Harry. Je l’ai embarqué dans mes conneries les plus folles après cette histoire. On a enchaîné les soirées jusqu’à ce que je me fasse enfin remarqué par Stan. Il était éméché, moi aussi, on l’était tous. Sauf qu’il ne tournait pas qu’à l’alcool, et je n’en ai rien su pendant quelques temps. Une histoire a commencé entre nous, j’avais 17 ans et j’étais persuadé d’avoir trouvé l’amour de ma vie. Il était doux et aimant avec moi. On sortait beaucoup et même si mes résultats scolaires étaient en chute libre, j’étais heureux et n’écoutais pas ceux qui voulait me faire ouvrir les yeux.

J’étais tellement amoureux, je ne voyais pas le mal dans tout ce que l’on pouvait faire. J’ai commencé à voler des trucs avec lui, on se marrait, on buvait, on couchait ensemble n’importe où. Je me sentais bien. Puis quand j’ai trouvé un boulot, il en a profiter pour écouler de la drogue dans le bar où je dansais. J’étais toujours autant aveugle. Je ne voyais rien, j’étais juste heureux qu’il vienne me voir danser. Puis quand je n’arrivais plus à jongler entre les cours et le travail, quand ma vie a commencée à m’échapper, il m’a fait goûter à certaines substances. D’abord les joints, je ne trouvais pas ça très grave. Je m’amusais juste avec lui, on buvait, on fumait, on baisait. On était dans une bulle, je me sentais libre. Alors quand je l’ai vu consommer de la cocaïne, j’ai voulu y goûter aussi. Ça a été la décadence, j’étais dans un tourbillon infernal, je n’ai plus jamais pu m’en passer. Quand la drogue n’avait plus d’effet sur moi, je me sentais triste, incomplet, je voyais Stan sous son vrai visage et ça ne me plaisait pas. Ça me faisait peur. Il a été violent avec moi, plusieurs fois, j’étais tellement _stone_ que je ne remarquais pas ses brutalités, j’étais sous son emprise totale.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez ma sœur et Harry pour m’avoir sorti de là, de m’avoir libéré de ces chaînes dont je n’arrivais pas à me défaire, autant en ce qui concerne Stan qu’en ce qui concerne la drogue. Mais j’ai replongé, et je me déteste pour ça. Je me déteste de me faire ça mais aussi de le faire subir à mes proches, parce que quand je suis pleinement conscient, je me rends compte que tout ceux qui compte dans ma vie s’inquiètent pour moi. Ma sœur et Harry -ajoutons même Louis- ont beau être les seuls au courant pour la drogue, je sais que mes autres sœurs et ma mère me voient sombrer et que ça les affecte. Je n’aime pas voir de l’inquiétude dans leurs yeux, ni même dans ceux de Liam qui me scrute à travers le rétroviseur pour s’assurer que je ne m’évanouis pas à cause de la douleur. Mais cette inquiétude, dans un sens, me prouve combien il tient à moi. Je sais qu’il m’aime autant que je l’aime, mais je n’ai pas l’impression de le mériter.

L’inquiétude que j’ai vu dans ses yeux en me voyant si mal n’est rien comparé au regard qu’il a eu quand il a apprit.

Nous étions aux urgences et j’avais insisté pour que Liam reste avec moi pendant la consultation, même si j'étais majeur. Il est resté à mes côtés à serrer des dents quand le médecin me manipulait l’épaule. Je souffrais vraiment, mais ce n’était pas vraiment le plus grave. Ce même médecin n’était pas débile, il savait reconnaître un drogué quand il en voyait un. Autant dire que j’étais totalement à côté de la plaque et que ça devait sûrement se remarquer. Mon épaule maintenu par une grosse bande, il m’a demandé l’autorisation de me faire une prise de sang et quelques tests et comme un con, j’ai accepté. Liam n’était pas vraiment certain que ce soit nécessaire de me faire une prise de sang pour une épaule, mais il n’a pas insisté et s’est assis sur le lit où j’étais allongé. Il m’a prit la main et m’a regardé d’une manière qui m’a retourné. Il y avait tant d’amour, de sincérité. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance plus qu’à n’importe qui.

\- **Liam… je dois t’avouer quelque chose…** _je le regarde, les yeux mi-clos._

\- **On peut en parler plus tard, ne t’en fais pas. Tu as besoin de soin et de repos, on parlera quand tu seras en meilleure forme.** Dit-il en caressant ma joue.

\- **Non, tu comprends pas… c’est vraiment, très, très, très important…** _dis-je en me redressant un peu, près à tout lui dire._

Mais je n’en eu pas le temps, puisque le médecin est revenu à ce même moment pour tout dire lui-même, avant moi. Alors il lui a tout dit, du moins, il me l’a dit. Et Liam a tout entendu puisqu’il était dans la même foutue pièce que moi. Ce médecin a parlé de la drogue que j’avais pu consommé, de la quantité, des risques et de tout un tas de choses que je n’ai pas écouté. J’étais plutôt obsédé par la réaction que pouvait avoir Liam. C’est là que j’ai vu quelque chose dans son regard. Je n’ai pas vraiment réussi à comprendre ce que c’était. De la colère, de la culpabilité, du dégoût ? Je n’ai pas vraiment su.

\- **Vous pouvez nous laissez un instant, s’il-vous-plaît ?**

Le médecin nous a regardé chacun notre tour et a hoché la tête avant de sortir, me laissant seul face à Liam. Je l’ai regardé, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Je ne savais pas ce que j’allais bien pouvoir lui sortir comme excuse. Je n’en avais aucune.

\- **Zayn, tu sais que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Je t’aime d’un amour qui me consume et je ne pourrais jamais assez m’excuser pour tout ce que j’ai bien pu te faire endurer.** _Il pose son doigt sur ma bouche pour m’empêcher de le couper._ **Je t’aime sincèrement. Je veux construire quelque chose avec toi, quelque chose de sérieux. Mais pour ça, nous ne pouvons plus nous cacher des choses aussi graves. On doit être honnêtes l’un envers l’autre. Alors s’il te plaît, mon amour, j’ai besoin de savoir. Je veux tout savoir, dans les moindres détails.**

Son regard avait changé, se mêlant alors de l’amour, de la tristesse mais aussi de la peur. J’ai réalisé qu’il avait peur de me perdre, peur que si j’en étais là, c’était de sa faute. Il avait peur de m’avoir fait plonger et j’ai su que s’il pensait que c’était le cas, il voudrait tout simplement disparaître de ma vie. Alors je lui ai tout raconté. Mon passé avec Stan, la première fois que j’ai goûté à ces substances qui m’ont fait tourner la tête, l’auto-destruction dans laquelle j’étais tombé, comment je me suis reconstruit, mais aussi comment je suis retombé. J’ai bien insisté sur le fait que ce n’était en rien sa faute, que le dégoût de ma propre personne m’avait fait replongé. Que si j’avais quitté mon travail plus tôt, rien de tout ça ne ce serait passé, mais que je ne regrette pas, parce que je n’aurais pas rencontrer l’ange qu’il est avec moi. J’ai tout simplement fini dans ses bras qui m’ont accueilli comme ils m’accueillaient toujours.

\- **Je te promets que tout va s’arranger, on va te sortir de là bébé. Tu es plus fort que ces cochonneries qui t’empoisonnent.**

\- **Je ne sais pas comment sortir la tête de l’eau…** _une larme coule le long de ma joue_.

\- **On va t’aider, on sera tous là pour toi. Mais pour ça…** _il s’écarte de moi et prends mon visage entre ses mains._ **Il faut en parler à ta mère…**

Ma respiration s’est coupé, alors que je secouais la tête de gauche à droite plus que de raison. Il était hors de question pour moi de dire toute la vérité à ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas la briser, tout lui avouer, c’était tout bonnement impossible.

\- **Zayn, il le faut… tu lui a déjà caché trop de chose pour la protéger, tu ne peux plus continuer. C’est ta mère, elle aussi veut te protéger. C’est son rôle, je sais qu’elle ne demande que ça…**

Je sais qu’il a raison, toute cette histoire est allé trop loin, ça ne peut plus durer. Je ne peux pas faire vivre ça à ma mère, continuer à lui faire croire que tout va bien alors qu’elle est sûrement la personne la plus apte à m’aider. J’ai donc laissé Liam la contacter, pour qu’elle vienne nous rejoindre à l’hôpital. Je ne pouvais plus fuir, je devais tout lui dire. La voir passer le pas de la porte a eu comme l’effet d’une bombe pour moi. Le moment fatidique était enfin arrivé. Je lui devais la vérité, je me voilais la face depuis bien trop de temps. Liam s’est levé pour nous laisser seul, mais ne me sentant pas capable de parler seul, je l’ai retenu par la main.

\- **Restes… j’ai besoin de toi…**

Sa main dans la mienne, j’aurais pu me battre contre tout. Je me sentais plus fort, hors d’atteinte. C’est donc main dans la main, aux côtés de celui que j’aime, que j’ai tout avoué à ma mère. Mes mensonges depuis des années pour recouvrir les dettes de mon père et la protéger, ma descente aux Enfers, mon travail ayant ruiné la confiance que j’avais en moi. Je lui ai tout dit. Et je peux dire pour sûr que Liam avait raison.

J’avais besoin de ma mère plus que quiconque.


	19. Chapter 19

** _Niall_ **

Je reprends mon souffle, posant mes fesses sur le banc du parc et passant doucement ma main droite sur ma genouillère. Mon genou se fait de plus en plus douloureux lorsque le temps est humide, je mérites bien une pause, je mérites même de rentrer chez moi. Je me visualise déjà sur mon canapé, une bière à la main, même s'il n'est que 10 heure du matin. J'espère que les garçons n'ont rien prévus pour ce soir, les parents étant absent, j'ai l'appartement et le mini bar pour nous servir. Une petite soirée entre potes, ça me manque vraiment. Louis était censé courir avec moi ce matin, comme tous les samedis matins, mais monsieur n'a pas daigné ramener ses fesses. Elles sont sûrement encore posées chez Harry. Ils ne se quittent plus ces deux là, et je dois dire que ce bouclé est plutôt sympa. Il est amusant avec ses blagues débiles et il aime faire la fête. Quelqu'un qui correspond parfaitement à mon Louis farceur et festif. En ce qui concerne Liam, je suis toujours autant sur le cul. Ce mec 100% hétéro qui tombe amoureux d'un mec. Je me suis cru dans un film. C'était tellement improbable pour moi. La semaine passée, quand Zayn s'est fait bousculé sur le terrain, j'ai bien cru que Liam allait faire un meurtre. Je n'ai rien compris. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était proche de ce cher Zayn. Encore moins qu'il en était fou amoureux. Cet abruti de Payne s'était peut-être confié à Louis, mais pas à moi. Ça fout un coup au moral, même s'ils ont toujours été plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'avec moi. Ça se comprend, ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Je ne leur en veux pas. Mais bordel c'est énorme. Mes deux amis sont transis d'amour et moi je suis là, à attendre qu'une jolie fille daigne venir me parler en première. Timide, je ne le suis qu'en amour. Un jour peut-être, je trouverais chaussure à mon pied.

Je souffle un grand coup et me lève enfin de ce banc qui m'a gentiment accueillit pour me remettre d'aplomb. Mes jambes me font un mal de chien, surtout ce genou maudit. J'y suis allé peut-être un peu fort aujourd'hui. D'habitude, Louis m'aide a prendre un rythme régulier, mais seul, je ne fonctionne pas pareil. Je ne suis pas attentif, je suis dans les pensées et ne fait rien de bon. _Ne me lâche pas, genou à la con. _Je me pince les lèvres en relevant le visage et hausse les sourcils en voyant Sophia à l'entrée du parc. Je devrais peut-être la saluer ? Ou peut-être pas ? Je ne sais même plus comment réagir. Cette situation est tellement bizarre. Mon meilleur ami a mit cette fille enceinte et n'est plus avec elle. Je suis censé réagir comment face à elle ? Oh puis merde, _j'y vais_. Je fais à peine quelques mètres que je la vois sourire comme une idiote et faire quelques pas pour embrasser un blond à pleine bouche. Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça écœurant ou simplement ahurissant. Elle a fait une scène pas possible à Liam mais sort avec un mec en même temps ? Lorsque ce fameux mec s'écarte, je le reconnais sans même faire le moindre effort. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ L'ex de Liam et l'ex de Zayn sont ensemble ? Je plisse les yeux et ma réaction ne se fait pas attendre, je deviens un véritable paparazzi, Liam doit voir ce truc de malade. Cette soirée mec ne va pas être comme les autres.

_ ** Liam ** _

Assis sur mon lit, le dos contre le mur, je caresse distraitement les cheveux de Zayn. Je ne sais pas comment venir à lui parler de ce sujet, mais j'en ai parlé à sa mère qui a été d'accord avec moi. Ne reste plus qu'à en parler au principal concerné. Je me penche alors un peu et ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet. Zayn ne bronche pas, étant totalement concentré devant sa série.

\- **Dis... On peut parler ?**

Il détourne le regard de l'écran et me regarde quelques instants avec un fin sourire sur le visage. Un hochement de tête plus tard, il met sa série en pause et se tourne face à moi. Son bras bandé me donne toujours autant la rage. Je déteste ce satané Stan. Ne manque plus qu'un _A_ à son prénom pour le baptiser Satan. Les yeux de mon bel amour se posent sur la brochure que je tiens dans les mains et je le sens se crisper. Il sait très bien de quoi je compte lui parler.

\- **Non. Pas la peine d'en discuter Liam, c'est non**. _Dit-il, alors que je n'ai pas dit un seul mot._

\- **Laisses moi au moins t'en parler, s'il te plaît.**

\- **Non Liam. Je veux me faire aider, oui. Mais c'est hors de question que j'aille dans un foutu centre pendant des semaines, loin de ma famille, d'Harry ou de toi. C'est hors de question. Et j'ai pas les moyens non plus. Tu as déjà réglé les dettes de mon père et trouvé un appartement à ma famille cette semaine. Je ne peux rien accepter de plus venant de toi. J'aurai l'impression de profiter de toi. Je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, j'ai toujours dû me démerder, ça ne changera pas parce que mon petit ami a des couilles en or.**

Son speech me laisse sans voix et je pense que ses mots ont du dépasser sa pensée. Il est a cran et commence même à trembler. Il est en manque et bientôt, s'il n'a pas sa dose, il va complètement disjoncter. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Il est bien trop mal. Il se détruit et s'énerve facilement, contre tout le monde. Il devient agressif et parle sans penser aux conséquences. En temps normal, ses allusions au fait que je ne puisse pas comprendre ses problèmes d'argent m'auraient blessés. Mais ces derniers jours, je l'ai souvent vu avoir les nerfs, je sais qu'il ne veut pas me blesser avec ses paroles et que la drogue ainsi que le manque peuvent parler pour lui.

\- **Quoi que tu en dise Zayn, c'est pour ton bien. J'en ai longuement discuté avec ta mère, c'est la meilleure solution. Te désintoxiquer dans ton coin ne va pas vraiment t'être utile. Cette cure est ta seule solution. Quelques semaines dans ce centre entouré par la nature et rien d'autre. Ça ne peut que te faire du bien Zayn. 4 à 6 semaines, ce n'est pas si long.**

\- **Et la fac, hein ? Si je ne suis pas mes cours tu peux me dire comment je peux m'améliorer ?**

\- **Tu- **_il me coupe._

\- **Et ma mère ? Elle va faire quoi sans moi à la maison ? Sans salaire supplémentaire pour subvenir aux besoins de mes sœurs ?**

\- **Zayn, elle-**

\- **Et nous ? Tu me veux vraiment loin de toi pendant tout ce temps ? Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? Je t'ai tellement repoussé que maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance a tes ye-**

Je le coupe par un simple baiser rempli d'amour. Au fond de lui, il sait que cette cure est la meilleure solution, mais il panique à l'idée de laisser ses proches mais surtout à l'idée d'être séparé de nous trop longtemps. Sa respiration se fait plus calme durant notre baiser, il se détend un peu et il en a bien besoin. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je lui ferais l'amour sur le champ, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Cette discussion doit être close et ne pas rester en suspend.

\- **Maintenant, tu te tais un peu et tu m'écoutes.**

Il baisse les yeux pendant quelques secondes et hoche légèrement la tête. N'osant croiser de nouveau mon regard, il préfère se blottir entre les bras et fermer les yeux pour m'écouter.

\- **En ce qui concerne la fac ainsi que tes examens que tu dois passer d'ici peu, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Une désintoxication, une opération, une maladie, c'est ta santé qui est en jeu, tu rattrapera tes cours et tes examens seront déplacés.**

\- **Tu t'es renseigné, hein ?**

\- **Plutôt oui. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Maintenant, pour ta mère. Vous n'avez plus de loyer à payer. Tu le sais. Vous allez remonter la pente, mais pour ça, il faut aussi que tu prenne soin de toi et que tu acceptes de te soigner. J'ai beau avoir les couilles en or, comme tu l'as si joliment dit, j'ai surtout un cœur en or. Et tu es mon unique trésor. Laisses moi dépenser sans compter, je ne demande rien en échange, tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que si notre histoire venait à ne pas se dérouler comme prévu, je ne te reprocherai jamais rien, je ne me vanterai jamais de t'avoir aider ni quoi que ce soit.**

\- **Je suis désolé...**

\- **Pourquoi ça ?**

\- **Je suis un poids pour toi, un boulet accroché à ta cheville, que tu traîne sans relâche et sans te plaindre... Je ne suis qu'un idiot...**

\- **Je t'interdis.**

Ma main droite vient caresser avec douceur sa joue gauche, alors que je tente maladroitement de relever son visage pour qu'il me regarde. Il le fait avec difficulté, parce qu'il sait que mon amour pour lui est bien trop fort pour que je me soucis de l'argent. Mais cet argent reste un mur entre nous, dans notre relation.

\- **Tu auras besoin de cet argent... Pour ton enfant...**, _Il murmure._

\- **Zayn, s'il te plaît. Ne parlons pas de ça, pas maintenant...**

\- **Il le faudra bien, pourtant. Parce qu'un jour, il sera là ce bébé.**

\- **Il n'est pas question du bébé pour le moment, mais de toi. De toi, l'amour de ma vie. De toi, l'homme dont je suis tombe éperdument amoureux il y a quelques mois. De toi et toi seul. Tu es ma seule préoccupation Zayn. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors s'il te plaît. Même si ce sera difficile pour toi, pour moi, pour tes proches, vas dans ce centre, fais cette cure et reviens nous plus fort que jamais.**

Pour toute réponse, un beau sourire a orné son visage, sourire qui a vite laissé place a un baiser des plus langoureux. _Qu'est-ce que je l'aime..._

* * *

** _Zayn_ **

L'amour d'une mère n'a pas de limites. La mienne aurait dépensé jusqu'au dernier centime et se serait même endetté encore plus pour me sortir de la merde où j'étais, si Liam n'avait pas été là pour nous aider. Lorsqu'il nous a de nouveau proposé son aide, ma mère et moi avons su que nous n'aurions pas d'autres choix. Mais surtout, nous savions que Liam n'attendrait rien en retour. C'est un homme bon et droit. Il a le cœur sur la main et je sais qu'il m'aime de tout son cœur. Je me sens bien uniquement lorsqu'il est a mes côtés. Alors je sais que ces quelques semaines en centre de désintoxication vont être vraiment difficiles pour moi, pour lui, pour ma famille. Je vais être loin de lui, dans un des meilleurs centres des États-Unis. Il a voulu le meilleur pour moi et je ne pourrais jamais assez l'en remercier. Je vais être loin de lui, je vais devoir louper la fac et mes examens, je me sens si mal. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir raté ma vie, d'être un poids pour ma famille mais également pour l'homme que j'aime. Il ne l'admettra probablement jamais, mais je gâche sa vie. C'est ce que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Je ne suis qu'un poids. Je me sens si mal de lui faire vivre ça, d'être le pire petit ami du monde. Il serait peut-être plus heureux sans moi.

**\- À quoi tu penses ?** _me demande Liam, sa main parcourant les mèches de mes cheveux. _

**\- À ta bonté... À ton amour pour moi. À nous, mais surtout à cette cure.**

**\- C'est l'affaire de quelques semaines seulement. Ça va être dur pour moi aussi, mais tu iras mieux, c'est tout ce qui compte...**

Je me demande parfois comment j'ai pu avoir autant de chance dans ma vie pour que Liam tombe amoureux de moi. Ses lèvres viennent rapidement retrouver les miennes et j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Il est mon oxygène, pour de vrai. De mon bras valide, j'empoigne son tee-shirt et le tire contre moi pour que son corps se retrouve au dessus du mien. J'ai tellement besoin de lui. Ça devient presque vital. Sa langue rencontre la mienne, ma main parcourt sa nuque, je le supplie silencieusement de ne pas lâcher mes lèvres. Il sourit contre celles-ci et ça me fait sourire aussi. Je sens ses mains passer sous mes cuisses qu’il caresse presque timidement. Liam et ses caresses, ses mots doux, l’effet qu’il a sur moi et sur mon corps tout entier. Je me sens vivre lorsqu’il pose ses mains sur mon corps et qu’il me provoque toutes ces sensations. Mon corps est de nouveau à moi mais lui appartient également. Je me le suis réapproprié et il m’aide à l’aimer de nouveau. Ce n’est pas vraiment facile avec un bras incapable de mouvement mais on va faire avec. Je descends ma main libre le long de son dos et relève doucement son tee-shirt pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Il se sépare de mes lèvres pendant cet instant et son sourire est vraiment radieux. Je souris comme un débile, j’en suis certain. Ses mains relèvent mon tee-shirt alors qu’il vient embrasser mon ventre du bout de ses lèvres. Mon ventre se creuse quand je retiens ma respiration. Il m’aide à me relever et retire mon tee-shirt le plus doucement possible, faisant extrêmement attention à mon épaule blessée et à mes bandages qui la maintienne. Je le regarde amoureusement et caresse sa joue avant de revenir l’embrasser.

**\- Quand ton épaule sera guérie, j’aimerais que ce soit toi qui me fasse l’amour.**

Je regarde Liam qui a les yeux pétillants. Je sais qu’il m’aime, mais quand il me dit ce genre de choses, il me le prouve d’autant plus. Il a fallu que je me retrouve au fond du trou pour réussir à lui pardonner, alors que lui m’a toujours attendu. Quand je pense au temps qu’on a perdu à se déchirer, je m’en veux. Mais j’imagine que le plus important, c’est que je sois aujourd’hui à ses côtés. Les mots ne franchissent pas la barre de mes lèvres, alors je l’embrasse de nouveau. Son bras passe autour de mon corps et il m’allonge sur ses draps. Ses mains viennent ouvrir la fermeture de mon jean avec une lenteur extrême. J’aimerais qu’il accélère autant qu’il ralentisse, pour que ce moment ne s’arrête jamais. Mon pantalon et mon boxer sont vite retirés, tout comme les siens. Nous sommes tous les deux nus, l’un contre l’autre, et ce moment est tout simplement magique.

Ce jour là, Liam m’a fait tendrement l’amour, il m’a montré à quel point il m’aimait et aimait mon corps. La délivrance n’a été que plus belle, lorsque nous sommes venus ensemble, moi sur ses draps et lui en moi. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux venant de lui. Liam sait me faire me sentir bien, il sait comment me faire rire, sourire ou m’apaiser tout simplement. Ce bien-être ne peut être remplacé par aucune drogue, j’en ai conscience. C’est en parti pour cela que j’ai accepté de faire cette cure, mais aussi pour lui et mes proches. Dans l’heure qui suit, Liam reçoit un message de Niall. Apparemment il fait une petite soirée « mec » et à quelque chose de très important à nous dire. Je n’ai d’abord pas trop envie d’y aller. Ce sont les amis de Liam après tout, pas les miens. J’ai peur de ne pas me sentir à ma place. Mais Liam me rassure vite en me disant que Harry sera là aussi. Alors j’accepte. C’est ainsi que le soir-même, nous nous retrouvons chez Niall en compagnie de celui-ci, Louis et Harry. Louis grimace en voyant mon état et admet que, même si j’ai une blessure plus sévère, Stan, lui, s’en ai prit plein la tronche par Liam. Je ne devrais peut-être pas, je n’en sais rien, mais j’en suis fier. Je suis fier que Liam ait prit ma défense et je ne demanderais qu’à voir les bleus que Stan doit avoir.

**\- C’est vrai qu’il est pas beau à voir celui-là. Liam l’a salement amoché. ** _Dit Niall, décapsulant sa bière._

**\- Il ne l’a pas volé. Personne ne touche à mon amour. ** _Dit Liam en embrassant mon front, je ne peux m’empêcher de rougir à son attention, devant ses amis. C’est nouveau pour nous, tout ça._

**\- Je suis toujours autant sur le cul.** _, admet Niall en nous regardant. _ **Bon, pas pour Louis, on sait qu’il fait pas de différence des sexes celui-là. Mais toi, Liam. Je te pensais dans ma team !**

**\- Ta team ? Quelle team au juste ?**

**\- La team des hétéros, qui parlent de meufs entre eux et tout le barda. Je suis tout seul maintenant !**

**\- Mais n’importe quoi.** _, grogne Louis en se redressant. _ **Y’a Mitch, Josh-**

**\- C’est pas pareil, vous savez bien. Je déconne pas avec eux comme je déconne avec vous. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et vous êtes en couple. Aidez moi à trouver une fille bon sang !**

Un éclat de rire général se fait entendre, et j’en fais parti. Niall a l’air si dramatique, s’en est hallucinant. On ne saurait dire s’il joue la comédie ou non. Je secoue la tête en riant et me blottit un peu plus contre Liam. Son bras droit entoure ma taille plutôt que mon épaule qui me lance parfois. Après avoir mangé une pizza tous ensemble et avoir beaucoup parlé et rigolé, je me rends compte que je me sens vraiment à ma place. Comme je ne me suis jamais senti. J’ai trouvé ma bande d’amis, finalement. Et c’est sincèrement ce que je pense. Harry est déjà mon ami depuis toujours et Louis et Niall sont vraiment géniaux. Alors oui, je pense avoir trouvé de vrais amis qui, je sais, seront toujours là pour moi. Parce que Louis ne m’a jamais tourné le dos, même quand Liam et moi n’étions plus ensemble. Il a même été plus présent pour moi à ce moment là.

**\- Bon, c’était quoi ce truc important que tu voulais nous dire ? ** _Demande Liam en s’adossant au dossier du canapé. Je m’y adosse également, ma main venant s’échouer sur sa cuisse que je caresse doucement._

**\- Ah oui, merde. ** _Niall sort son téléphone et soupire. _ **Bon, je vais être clair avec vous. Ce matin, j’ai vu Sophia au parc, et putain, je crois qu’elle t’a mené en bateau et que ça ne date pas d’hier.**

Liam se redresse, les sourcils froncés. Déjà qu’il ne veut pas parler de Sophia en temps normal, alors si le truc important est à son sujet, c’est pire que ce qu’on croyait. Liam est tellement silencieux que ça me fait presque peur. Je sais qu’il attend que Niall reprenne la parole et nous explique ce qu’il s’est passé.

**\- Elle a quelqu’un dans sa vie et ce quelqu’un ne nous ai pas vraiment inconnu… ** _Niall me regarde maintenant et je crains de comprendre ce qu’il se passe._

**\- Ne me dis pas que… ** _ je n’ose même pas finir ma phrase. J’espère intimement que je n’ai pas compris ce qu’il se passait._

**\- Je pense sincèrement qu’elle… n’est pas enceinte. Ou alors, elle ne l’est pas de toi, Liam.**

**\- Pourquoi tu penses ça, Niall ? ** _Dis-je, la voix presque cassée._

**\- Elle est avec Stan.**

J’ouvre la bouche puis la referme, je le fais à plusieurs reprises, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu’un mot. Je croise le regard de Harry et je crois que lui non plus ne sait pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle. Liam est silencieux, bien trop silencieux et ça m’inquiète. Je me tourne vers lui, il regarde le sol, les yeux fermés, comme s’il refusait de croire que son ancienne petite amie l’ait mené en bateau. Mais quand nous voyons la photo que Niall a prit d’eux, Liam se lève en furie du canapé, hurlant.

**\- Je vais la buter ! Je jure que je vais la buter ! Mieux encore, je vais les buter tous les deux !**

**\- Liam. ** _Je me lève du canapé et le rejoins. _ **Liam, écoutes-moi s’il-te-plaît. Liam ! ** _Je pose ma main sur son torse qui se soulève furieusement. _ **Tu ne vas tuer personne. Compris ? Tu vas te calmer, et on va essayer de tirer cette histoire au clair.**

**\- Elle m’a mentis Zayn ! Elle m’a fait croire qu’elle portait mon enfant, MON enfant, tu te rends compte ? Elle a provoqué une situation qui nous a séparé pendant des putains de semaines. C’est à cause d’elle que t’a replongé putain, c’est à cause d’elle qu’on a eu un début d’histoire compliqué. Tout est de sa faute, putain !**

Je sursaute quand il donne un coup de poing dans le mur derrière lui, puis je prends sa main dans la mienne pour voir qu’il ne s’est pas ouvert. Louis nous rejoint et prend le visage de Liam dans ses mains avant de le regarder le plus sérieusement du monde.

**\- Tu vas te calmer maintenant, Liam. Elle a beau être la pire garce du monde, tu peux pas aller lui foutre ton poing dans la figure non plus.**

**\- Elle le mériterait bien pourtant !**

**\- Mais tu ne peux pas !**

**\- Alors j’irais défoncer la gueule de ce salopard, encore une fois. ** _Dit-il en repoussant son meilleur ami._

Je prends la main de Liam dans la mienne et décide de l’emmener dans la chambre de Niall, pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement et qu’il ne s’énerve pas sur ses amis au risque de le regretter. Je le fais asseoir sur le lit et viens m’asseoir en califourchon sur ses genoux. Je sais que c’est le seul moyen que j’ai pour avoir toute son attention. Je caresse doucement sa joue et colle mon front contre le sien, pendant que j’entends sa respiration se calmer. Il plonge son regard dans le mien et sa colère s’évapore rapidement.

**\- C’est bon ? Tu as finis ton cinéma ?**

**\- Mon cinéma ? Mais tu imagines si-**

**\- Je sais. Elle nous a fait beaucoup de mal. Mais ce n’est pas en réagissant comme tu le fais que tu vas lui rendre la pareille. Au contraire, c’est en étant heureux avec moi que tu vas la faire souffrir. Elle nous a séparé, elle t’a menti, mais rien n’empêche que nous avons été plus fort qu’elle. Nos sentiments ont été plus fort que tout.**

Liam hoche doucement la tête et ses bras m’entourent avant qu’il ne me serre contre lui. Je soupire de bien être et caresse tranquillement son dos. Après quelques minutes à nous câliner, je me redresse et l’embrasse tendrement.

**\- Allons montrer à cette pétasse que notre couple est plus fort que tout.** _ Dis-je avec des yeux rieur, ce qui le fait éclater de rire._


	20. Chapter 20

** _Liam_ **

J’ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur un Zayn bien réveillé, assis contre la tête de lit et concentré dans sa lecture. Je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre ; il lit mon carnet. Le nôtre, finalement. Puisque depuis ce jour où nous avons écrit une chanson à deux, ce carnet est le nôtre. Il caresse la page qu’il lit, parcourt chaque mot à l’aide de son doigt et sa bouche s’ouvre silencieusement. Parfois, il esquisse un sourire. D’autres fois, je vois ses yeux briller et il s’arrête de lire quelques instant pour ne pas pleurer.

\- _**Depend On It***_** est ma préférée.** _Je murmure, mes doigts venant se balader sur sa jambe._ **Je l’aime autant que je la déteste.**

Son regard croise le mien pendant plusieurs minutes où il reste silencieux. Il ferme le carnet qu’il pose sur la table de nuit et vient s’allonger face à moi. Je m’attends à ce qu’il m’embrasse, mais il pose simplement son front contre le mien et me regarde droit dans les yeux, avant de murmurer ces paroles.

_ ** **We used to be loving, touching, kissing  
** ** _ _ _On avait l'habitude de s'aimer, de se toucher, de s'embrasser_ _

_ ** **Like our lives depend on it   
** ** _ _ _Comme si nos vies en dépendaient_ _

_ ** **How'd we get to lying, crying, always fighting   
** ** _ _ _Comment en sommes-nous venu à mentir, pleurer, toujours se battre_ _

_ ** **Like our lives depend on it** ** _ _   
_ _ _Comme si nos vies en dépendaient_ _

_ ** **Why you looking at me with angry eyes?   
** ** _ _ _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes avec des yeux furieux?_ _

_ ** **How are we ever gonna make it out alive?  
** ** _ _ _Comment pouvons-nous en sortir vivants?_ _

_ ** **If we don't get back to loving, touching, kissing  
** ** _ _ _Si on ne recommence pas à s'aimer, se toucher, s'embrasser_ _

_ ** **Like our lives depend on it   
** ** _ _ _Comme si nos vies en dépendaient_ _

C’est quand il a fini de me réciter ces mots qu’il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ma main vient se poser contre sa hanche pendant que notre baiser s’intensifie, un baiser débordant d’amour que nous éprouvons l’un pour l’autre. Il s’écarte, à bout de souffle et ses yeux rencontrent de nouveau les miens alors qu’il caresse ma joue.

**\- Ça doit bien faire une heure que je répète ces mots en boucle. ** _Avoue-t-il._

**\- Elle fait mal, cette chanson.**

**\- Une chanson doit faire passer des émotions, elle doit parler de ton ressenti. De ton vécu. Quand bien même elle décrit notre rupture, elle n’en reste pas moins magnifique. ** _Il me sourit tendrement. _ **Tu joues avec les mots à la perfection Liam. Ça, ce carnet, c’est nous. Dans notre intégralité. Nos moments de doutes, ceux où nous nous perdions dans les bras de l’autre, nos premiers je t’aime, nos disputes, notre rupture. Mais tu as encore tout ton temps pour y rajouter la suite de notre histoire. ** _Il frôle mes lèvres avec les siennes. _ **Parce qu’elle est loin d’être finie.**

Je sais qu’il a raison, il me reste encore plein de pages à noircir.

* * *

Zayn part sous la douche pendant que je fouille dans mes affaires pour savoir quoi mettre aujourd’hui. J’abandonne vite. Je compte sur Zayn pour m’aider après notre douche. Je rentre dans la salle de bain et le vois en train de retirer son attelle. Je sais qu’il souffre quand je le vois serrer la mâchoire. Je m’approche alors de lui et le fait s’arrêter pour pouvoir l’aider moi-même. J’essaie d’être le plus doux possible et m’excuse lorsqu’il grimace de temps à autre.

**\- Tu vas bientôt ne plus en avoir besoin. Après ça, tu fera quelques séances chez le kiné. Tout se remettra rapidement en place.**

Zayn hoche doucement la tête et me regarde à travers le miroir, posant son dos contre mon torse. Je lui souris sincèrement et pose ma tête sur son épaule non souffrante. Il lève sa main et la passe dans mes cheveux avec douceur et tendresse. Un baiser sur son épaule et nous nous déshabillons pour entrer dans la douche. Je vois son visage se détendre de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l’eau chaude coule sur son épaule. Je sais que la douche est l’un de ses moments préférés de la journée, parce que la chaleur le soulage énormément. Même s’il n’y a plus de problème d’eau froide chez eux depuis qu’ils ont déménagé, Zayn passe le plus clair de son temps ici. Ce qui n’est pas pour me déplaire. Je prends le gel douche et en déverse une noisette sur l’éponge de bain, autant dire que ça mousse beaucoup. Je frotte doucement l’éponge contre le dos de Zayn et survole à peine son épaule par peur de lui faire mal. Il se tourne ensuite face à moi et me laisse le savonner. Je lui fais ensuite ses cheveux pendant qu’il savonne mon torse et après un petit baiser échangé, il se rince. Il sort de la douche et quitte la salle de bain quand je me rince à mon tour. Je coupe l’eau et attrape ma serviette que je passe autour de ma taille. J’ouvre ensuite la porte de la salle de bain et me pince les lèvres entre elles quand je vois Zayn se redresser de la table de nuit en se frottant le nez. Il me regarde d’un air désolé, comme s’il avait honte de lui. Mais je sais que ce n’est pas qu’une impression, il a vraiment honte de lui. Il range rapidement la drogue dans le tiroir et garde la tête baissée alors que je le rejoins sur le lit. Je pousse un petit soupir, ma main venant caresser son dos.

**\- Ça me fait mal de te voir faire ça, mais ne te cache pas de moi. S’il te plaît. Bientôt, tout ça, ce ne sera que de l’histoire ancienne.**

**\- Je suis tellement désolé, Liam…**

**\- Je le sais bébé. Je le sais.**

Je passe mon bras autour de lui et le serre contre moi. Son visage vient se réfugier dans le creux de mon cou et je caresse ses cheveux avec ma main libre. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et ferme les yeux en le gardant contre moi.

**\- Tu vas y arriver Zayn, je crois en toi plus qu’en quiconque sur cette Terre.**

* * *

_ **Zayn** _

La musique résonne dans la maison face à nous et je regarde Liam, pas vraiment rassuré d’entrer dans ce genre de soirée. C’est toujours rempli de drogue et ce n’est pas vraiment de ça dont j’ai besoin. Mais je sais que Liam va m’avoir à l’œil et j’ai toujours plus confiance en lui qu’en moi. Puis il y a aussi Harry qui est là. Nous sommes venus tous les cinq à cette soirée, la dernière avant quand je n’aille dans ce centre mais surtout, avant que je ne parte en week-end avec Liam. Ça va nous faire un bien fou, je le sais. Après toute une semaine à rester chez moi avec ma famille, j’avais besoin de le retrouver. Liam ne lâche pas ma main quand nous entrons dans la maison pleine à craquer. Pour avoir du monde, il y en a. Il y a toute sorte de groupes d’amis et je reconnais plusieurs personnes de la fac. On est tous mélangé et je me sens un peu plus détendu, personne ne me regarde bizarrement. Nous sommes rejoint par deux de leurs amis, qui étaient aussi dans le club de foot où je jouais. Mitch et Josh sont plutôt sympa mais je ne les connais pas plus que ça. Voyant que je suis un peu ailleurs, Liam me demande si tout va bien. Je tourne la tête vers lui avec un fin sourire. Il n’attend pas pour coller mon front au sien. Je rougis facilement, n'étant pas habitué à tant de démonstration de sa part devant des gens. Mais j’oublie tout lorsqu’il dépose ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Je me détend presque instantanément et j’en oublie tout ce qui nous entoure. Liam me montre chaque jour combien il m’aime et s’afficher en public avec moi me le prouve encore plus. Nous ne sommes plus ces amants qui doivent rester cachés. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres quand il se sépare de moi et je l’entends rire. Je le regarde en souriant et dépose un dernier baiser sur sa joue. Je prends mon verre de vodka et le descend d’une traite, c’est la dernière fois que je peux me lâcher avant un moment alors j’en profite. Après un moment assis dans un canapé, j’ai besoin de me défouler un peu et mon épaule est beaucoup moins douloureuse depuis que je fais mes séances de kiné. Je me lève et tire Liam avec moi pour qu’on aille danser. Il n’en a clairement pas envie, je le vois. Je me penche vers son oreille et lui murmure :

**\- Tu te souviens quand tu as dansé, dans cette boîte de nuit ? C’était sensuel et méga sexy, tu dansais pour moi… j’ai raison ? ** _Son souffle est court, il acquiesce. _ **Si tu ne viens pas, je vais danser comme ça devant tout le monde.**

Son visage devient pâle. Je sais qu’il voudrait me voir bouger, rien que pour lui. Mais devant une centaine d’autres étudiants, c’est pas question. C’est un comble… quand on connaît mon ancien job. Il se lève et prend ma main, retrouvant doucement son sourire. Niall se met à râler pour ne pas qu’on l’abandonne nous aussi, Louis et Harry étant déjà partis danser _ou se bécoter_… Une musique bien plus entraînante que les autres se fait entendre, ce qui me fait instantanément sourire. C’est l’occasion parfaite pour me déhancher contre mon merveilleux petit-ami. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être venu danser alors nous pouvons danser sans crainte. Non pas que j’en ai peur, mais je sais que Liam n’est pas comme ça. S’il a dansé comme ça l’autre fois, en boîte de nuit, c’est parce qu’il avait vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup bu. Pas comme ce soir. Je le mets rapidement à l’aise en plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Il se détend et se met à danser avec moi, contre moi. Son bras entoure ma taille et je balance mon corps en même temps que le sien dans un rythme effréné. Mon sourire ne quitte pas mes lèvres, je me lâche, je suis moi même et je me sens incroyablement bien. Les mains de Liam sont posées sur moi et je me sens en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait m’atteindre. Il prend ensuite ma main dans la sienne et nos doigts jouent ensemble, ne se lâchant plus. Je me sens libéré de toutes ces chaînes que je traînais depuis plusieurs années. Je n’arrive pas à croire que l’amour de Liam m’ait sauvé. Mon regard se perd dans la foule, je ne fais attention à rien, je ne fixe rien. Jusqu’à ce que mon regard se pose sur un jeune, tatoué dans le cou et sur les bras, en train de sniffer de la cocaïne. Mon corps s’embrase et je manque de m’étouffer, comme si je manquais d’oxygène. Je me mets à compter, ça fait combien de temps que je n’en ai pas prit ? Ça devient une obsession et je me tend contre le corps de Liam. La poudre blanche m’appelle et le bien-être qui m’envahit chaque fois que j’en prends, aussi. Je sens mes mains se mettre à trembler et c’est à ce moment là que je sursaute, quand Liam prend mon visage entre ses mains et me regarde droit dans les yeux en m’appelant.

\- **Zayn, tu vas bien ?**

\- **Je- **_j’avale ma salive et secoue la tête, le souffle court_.

Je ne sais même plus prononcer un seul mot, alors je jette un regard vers ce coin où plusieurs jeunes foutent leur vie en l’air, tout comme je le fais. Liam reste auprès de moi et suit mon regard. C’est à lui de se tendre, mais il comprend. Je ne sais pas combien ça doit être dur pour lui de me voir dans cet état à cause de la drogue. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir aussi démuni que moi, aussi perdu. On quitte la piste de danse pour rejoindre Niall, Mitch et Josh sur le canapé que nous avons quitté plus tôt. Liam me garde auprès de lui mais surtout, loin de cette drogue qui me rend fou. Je me sens vraiment mal et Liam semble le comprendre.

\- **Niall, je te laisse avec Zayn quelques minutes. J’arrive.**

Je n’en ai pas envie, je m’accroche à son bras, mais je cède finalement et le laisse partir. La tête basse, mes mains se posent sur ma nuque tandis que je ferme les yeux. Je tente de garder mon calme et de ne pas devenir fou. Ma respiration est saccadée et mes ongles se plantent dans la peau de mon cou. Niall doit bien remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas, il me parle mais je ne comprends même pas les quelques mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre, je crois. Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève le visage, m’attendant à croiser le regard de Liam, mais non. Je croise celui de Harry. Toute la force que j’avais réussi à garder s’en est allé, en quelques secondes. J’ai lâché prise. Je me suis effondré avant même qu’il ne prononce un mot. Il m’a levé du canapé et nous a fait monter quelques marches. Ce n’est que lorsque la musique se fit bien moins forte que je me rendit compte que nous étions enfermés dans une salle de bain.

\- **Zayn, regardes moi s’il te plaît…**

Les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues ne s’arrêtent plus et j’ai honte. Honte d’agir ainsi à cause de la drogue. Comme un enfant privé de son jouet. J’ai incroyablement honte et quand je vois un sachet de poudre dans la main de Harry, j’ai juste envie de me rouler en boule dans un coin.

\- **Je ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça Zayn. Mais c’est toi qui décide. Tu ne peux plus te mettre dans de tels état pour cette merde.**

Je relève le visage pour regarder mon meilleur ami et je pince mes lèvres entre elles. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Il pose le petit sachet sur le coin du lavabo et me scrute du regard.

\- **Fais ce qu’il te semble le plus juste.**

Harry sort ensuite de la salle de bain et je me retrouve seul face à mes démons. Mon simple reflet dans le miroir me dégoûte quand ce sachet se retrouve dans mes mains. J’inspire lentement, puis j’expire. Je sais que ça ne va pas durer longtemps, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Mon euphorie, se dissipe facilement. Je suis souvent dans un état second et tous mes problèmes me reviennent vite en pleine face. J’ouvre le sachet.

Je retrouve Harry après quelques minutes. Il est resté dans le couloir et la musique se fait mieux entendre que dans la salle de bain. Il me regarde d’un air peiné mais son regard s’illumine quand je pose le sachet plein dans sa main.

\- **Je vais essayer.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Depend On It - Liam Payne


	21. Chapter 21

**\- Ça va aller maman, okay ?**

**\- Prends soin de toi. Et surtout, envoie moi des messages, tu auras le droit à ton téléphone hein ? Liam m’a dit qu’il avait fait le nécessaire pour. Alors tu me donnes de tes nouvelles et on viendra te voir tous les samedis.**

**\- Je le sais maman, Liam m’a dit qu’il viendrait vous emmener chaque week-end. Mais ça ira, vraiment, t’inquiète pas pour moi.**

Le cœur lourd, Trisha prit son enfant contre elle. Il était dur de le laisser partir aussi loin d’elle, aussi longtemps. Surtout en sachant qu’il serait seul et sûrement mal en point. Une cure de désintoxication n’était pas une épreuve facile, mais Zayn se sentait prêt à franchir le cap. Pour sa famille et pour Liam. Il serra sa mère contre lui, de toutes ses forces. C’était vraiment difficile de devoir quitter ses repères quotidiens et sa famille. Après s’être détaché de sa mère avec difficulté, Zayn prit ses trois sœurs dans un câlin groupé, embrassant leur front chacune leur tour. Elles avaient beau être chiantes, il les aimait de tout son cœur. Elles allaient beaucoup lui manquer elles aussi. Leurs batailles pour être la première sous la douche, leurs éclats de rire quand elles papotaient dans leur chambre, les repas et moments partagés avec elles. Leur petite routine allait beaucoup lui manquer. À contre cœur, Zayn se sépara de sa famille, essuyant doucement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Un dernier baiser posé sur leur front puis il prit son sac remplit de ses affaires.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à passer le pas de porte, mais il savait que pendant son absence, Liam serait là pour sa famille. Il s’assurerait que tout aille bien. Et maintenant qu’ils étaient dans cet appartement, elles étaient plus en sécurité, loin de leur ancien quartier infâme. Une fois dans la rue, Zayn reprit une inspiration pour se redonner du courage. Il était sortit de chez lui, c’était déjà énorme. Maintenant, il allait devoir rejoindre Liam. C’était la seconde étape, plus plus compliqué, de sa vie. Il s’engouffre alors dans la foule encore présente à cette heure, marchant parmi les New-yorkais et quelques touristes, son sac de sport improvisé en sac de voyage installé sur son épaule valide. L’autre était encore douloureuse mais il faisait avec. L’air frais s’engouffrait dans son gilet et il se gifla intérieurement, il aurait du prendre son manteau. Liam ronchonnerait certainement en le voyant si peu vêtu. Mais il savait de source sûre qu’il lui donnerait ce qu’il fallait et qu’il aurait alors un morceau de Liam avec lui, au centre. Passer chez son petit ami avant de partir en week-end était une aubaine, il pourrait lui voler quelques pull portant son odeur.

Arrivé devant la demeure qu’il connaissait si bien, il se senti respirer de nouveau. Il avait besoin de ça. Il avait besoin de Liam plus qu’il ne pourrait l’admettre. Lorsqu’il était seul, dans ses pensées, il se demandait souvent comment il pouvait mériter d’être aimé à ce point. Comment était-il possible d’aimer au point de se laisser mourir à petit feu loin de notre moitié ? Parce que Liam était la moitié de Zayn. Il se berçait peut-être d’illusion, y croyait peut-être trop fort, mais il croyait à ces histoires d’âme sœur.

\- **Zayn ! Te voilà !** _Dit Karen en ouvrant la porte._

Un sourire aux lèvres, la mère de Liam le prit dans ses bras. Elle était tellement chaleureuse et gentille. Elle avait accepté Zayn sans même discuter et l’adorait. Il faisait déjà partie intégrante de leur famille. Elle le fit entrer et referma la porte derrière eux.

\- **Liam est encore en train de se préparer, tu n’as qu’à le rejoindre, je dois rejoindre mon mari et je suis vraiment en retard !**

**\- Oh, allez-y, oui. Passez-lui le bonjour de ma part. J’espère vous revoir vite.**

**\- Promis mon grand, je viendrais te voir pendant ton séjour. Avec une bonne petite pâtisserie !**

Zayn lâcha un petit rire et reprit Karen dans ses bras, de bon cœur. Une fois celle-ci parti, il monta les escaliers rapidement, gardant son sac accroché à son épaule. Ne prenant pas la peine de frapper, il entra dans la chambre de son petit-ami qui fouillait sans relâche dans son dressing. Son regard s’illumina en voyant Zayn au milieu de sa chambre. En quelques pas, ses lèvres s’écrasèrent sur celles de son copain, des milliers de papillons s’échappant de leur ventre. Se fût un soulagement pour les deux garçons. Ils avaient beau s’être quitté la veille, il était rare qu’ils soient loin l’un de l’autre depuis qu’ils s’étaient remis ensemble. Ces semaines seront une véritable épreuve pour eux et pour leur couple. Ils ne voulaient pas y penser mais ils savaient qu’ils auraient beaucoup de mal le moment venu. Des frissons parcourant son corps, Liam s’écarta de son petit-ami pour le regarder. Il caressa sa joue barbue et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sourire.

\- **Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- Pas très bien… elles me manquent déjà.**

**\- C’est normal bébé, mais je te promets de venir chaque semaine avec elles.**

**\- T’es un ange, je te mérites vraiment pas…**

Liam secoue la tête en riant et échange un nouveau baiser avec son copain avant de retourner à son dressing. Il avait tellement d’affaires et comptais partir seulement deux jours en week-end avec Zayn. Mais même pour deux jours, il ne savait pas quoi prendre. Alors comme à son habitude, c’est Zayn qui lui prépara ses affaires.

\- **Comment tu vas faire pour t’habiller quand je ne serais pas là ?**

\- **M’en parle pas ! Je suis capable de mettre une chemise avec un jogging.**

\- **Idiot.** _Répond Zayn en riant_. **Tu sais bien t’habiller grâce à moi, mais t****on dressing est un bordel sans nom. Tu m’étonnes que tu trouves jamais rien**.

Liam se laissa tomber sur un pouf qu’il avait déposé plus tôt, complètement désespéré. Il regardait le jeune artiste fouiller dans ses affaires. Il mettait quelques pulls et tee-shirts de côté puis enfin, enfourna quelques habits pliés dans son sac avant de le tendre à son propriétaire. Il se baissa ensuite pour prendre les affaires mis de côté et les rangea dans son sac de sport.

\- **Espèce de voleur.**

**\- Tu m’aimes, alors laisses-moi t’emporter avec moi dans mon sac.**

L’étudiant en lettres avait le cœur lourd. Il avait attendu cet incroyable week-end toute la semaine mais désormais, il voulait le repousser coûte que coûte. Il savait que ces deux jours passeraient à la vitesse de l’éclair et que le moment où il le ramènerait au centre arriverait trop tôt. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ils avaient d’abord voulu que l’épaule de Zayn guérisse avant qu’il n’aille faire sa cure.

**\- Bon, tu es prêt ?**

**\- C’est plutôt à toi qu’il faut demander, c’est toi qui va rouler de nuit, moi, je vais dormir !**

**\- Espèce de-**

**\- Chut ! On aurait pu partir tôt demain matin aussi, tu sais. 5 heures de route, ça va encore.**

**\- Je préfère arriver en pleine nuit et faire des folies de ton corps.**

Zayn avait pouffé de rire, repoussant son petit-ami loin de lui. Il se sentait vraiment bien à cet instant, ne pensant même plus à l’endroit où il se rendrait le lundi suivant. Il avait passé une bonne semaine, entouré de sa famille, puis de ses amis le jeudi soir, et enfin, il allait avoir Liam pour lui seul pendant deux jours complets et deux nuit et demie. Un moment seuls, rien qu’à deux, loin de tout. C’est ce qu’il leur fallait. Ils avaient toujours aimé être dans leur petite bulle, alors ce week-end dans un chalet perdu dans la forêt leur ferait le plus grand bien. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient rejoint l’étage de dessous avec le sac de Liam. Il était à peine 20 heure et Karen leur avait préparé un repas rempli d’amour avant de partir. Zayn comptait bien se régaler avec, il allait devoir ce passer des ces délicieux plats pendant plusieurs semaines. Bien sûr, il aurait un droit de sortie pour Noël, mais il ne pensait pas y voir la famille de Liam. Noël était une fête familiale, il serait donc avec sa famille et son amoureux serait avec la sienne. Pendant le repas, ils entendirent la sonnette retentir dans la maison. Zayn lança un regard à son petit-copain et celui-ci haussa les épaules, lui disant que sa mère avait dû oublier quelque-chose -dont ses clés. Ça lui arrivait souvent, ce genre de choses. Quand elle sortait rejoindre son mari, elle laissait toujours ses clés chez eux. Il laissa Zayn continuer de manger et partit dans le couloir. À la vue des clés et du portable de sa mère, il ricana et ouvrit la porte.

**\- J’en étais sûr mam- Sophia ?**

**\- Ah, tu sais comment je m’appelle ?**

La jeune femme avait l’air assez remonté, ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine et son ventre était toujours aussi plat. Pour quatre mois de grossesse, elle aurait pu faire un effort pour paraître crédible. Liam n’avait qu’une envie ; lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais il était encore trop gentil et pensa aux affaires de Sophia qui devaient encore traîner ici. Ce serait l’occasion parfaite pour les lui rendre.

**\- Pourquoi ne le saurais-je pas ?**

**\- ** **Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que ça fait, disons… trois semaines, que tu m’ignores ? Que tu filtre mes appels et que tu dis à ta mère de ne pas me laisser entrer ?**

**\- J’ai fais tout ça, moi ? Oh je suis incorrigible. Impardonnable. C’est cruel de te faire subir ça. ** _Répond Liam d’une façon aussi sarcastique que possible, _ _suivit d’un sourire insolent. _ **Je te présente mes plus plates excuses, tu as dû te sentir trahis ?**

**\- Trahis ? Mais de quoi tu parles enfin, je suis simplement super énervée contre toi ! D’un côté, il y a ces rumeurs entre Zayn et toi qui ne font qu’enfler, et de l’autre, tu ne-**

Son visage changea totalement de couleur quand elle vit Zayn passer ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami. Elle qui était arrivé avec un teint rouge de colère était devenue totalement blanche. Elle buta sur les mots à plusieurs reprises, alors que Liam penchait la tête sur le côté, un fin sourire ornant ses lèvres.

**\- Tu sais ce que c’est, l’honnêteté ? Le mensonge ? La trahison ? ** _Demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil. _ **Je suis tombé amoureux de Zayn. Je te l’ai dis. J’ai été très honnête avec toi sur ce point, même si j’ai mis du temps à te l’avouer. Mais tu vois, je ne suis pas un manipulateur. Je ne te mène pas à la baguette pour obtenir je ne sais quoi de toi. Parce que c’était quoi, ton but ? Me faire cracher de l’argent pour un gosse qui ne verra jamais le jour ? ** _Elle n’était plus blanche mais presque transparente. _ **Oh, non. Je sais. Tu allais me jouer la carte de la fausse couche ? Pour que je reste avec toi par pitié ? Je t’en prie Sophia. Je ne suis plus le petit adolescent naïf que tu as connu. J’ai mûri, j’ai grandi. Tu devrais y songer également.**

**\- Tu devrais faire un gosse dans le dos de Stan. Ça marcherait avec lui.**

Sophia semblait brisée. Elle était tiraillé entre la honte et la culpabilité. Mais elle se sentait juste conne de ne pas avoir été assez crédible. Conne d’avoir laissé son petit-copain tomber dans les bras d’un autre. D’avoir imaginé un plan bien trop farfelu pour tenter de les séparer. De toute évidence, ça n’avait pas marché. Les rumeurs qu’elle avait entendu n’en était pas. Les photos qu’elle avait vu n’étaient pas anciennes mais bel et bien récentes. Elle se sentait souillé. Non pas par Liam, mais par elle-même. Ne sachant quoi dire de plus, elle tourna les talons et quitta la demeure qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien, sous les regards victorieux du jeune couple.

* * *

_Zayn_

Je sens quelques baisers mouiller mon cou, un soupire de bien-être quittant mes lèvres. J’ouvre difficilement les yeux, me sentant bien dans la chaleur de la voiture, et je tombe sur un Liam rayonnant. La voiture est à l’arrêt, je le remarque seulement quand j’aperçois le chalet dans lequel on va vivre ce week-end. Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres, j’aime déjà cet endroit. Nous sommes entouré par la forêt et seul un chemin la traverse pour que nous puissions rouler en voiture. Ça à l’air vraiment paisible.

\- **Alors petite marmotte, pas trop dur le voyage ?** _Me demande Liam avec un sourire en coin._

\- **Un peu fatiguant quand même.** _Je réponds en m’étirant._

Il pouffe de rire et sort de la voiture pour prendre les affaires et la glacière dans le coffre. Avant de le rejoindre dehors, je prends le manteau qu’il m’a donné avant de partir pour pouvoir l’enfiler. Il fait bien trop froid dehors. Je sors donc de la voiture en remontant la fermeture et referme la portière en regardant autour de moi. Ce chalet est vraiment beau. Liam m’a dit qu’ils passaient souvent leurs vacances ici, en famille, et qu’il adorait cet endroit reculé de tout. Je le comprends parfaitement. Ça ne fait que quelques minutes que nous sommes sur place et je me sens déjà incroyablement bien. Je prend mon sac des mains de Liam et le passe sur mon épaule tandis qu’il verrouille la voiture. Nous montons les quelques marches qui nous séparent du perron et il prend les clés, cachés dans un pot de fleur. C’est pas très malin, ça. Nous entrons à l’intérieur et je dois dire qu’il fait aussi froid dehors que dedans. Liam referme la porte derrière nous et compose le code de l’alarme « 4863 ». Il dépose la glacière au sol et se tourne vers moi.

**\- Ça caille là-dedans. On va déposer nos affaires et ouvrir un peu les fenêtres pour aérer, ça sens le renfermé.**

Je hoche simplement la tête et le suit à l’étage où quatre portes sont offertes à nous. Au bout du couloir, Liam ouvre l’une d’entre elles et nous arrivons dans une jolie petite chambre avec un lit deux places. J’imagine que c’est celle où il dormait. Il dépose son sac au pied du lit et je l’imite pendant qu’il ouvre les fenêtres. Heureusement qu’il m’a passé ce manteau, je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau sinon. Une belle vue s’offre à nous. La forêt à perte de vue, c’est si beau, si reposant. J’ai comme l’impression que mes problèmes s’envolent face à ce chef d’œuvre. J’aimerai revenir avec une toile et de la peinture, simplement pour peindre cette vue. Le coucher de soleil doit être incroyable vu d’ici. La main de Liam s’empare de la mienne et je me tourne vers lui pour me réfugier dans ses bras. Aucun bruit ne se fait entendre si ce n’est nos respirations et nos cœurs battant l’un pour l’autre. Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux et j’adore ça. Sentir sa main sur n’importe quelle partie de mon corps me fait me sentir vivant.

**\- Je te fais visiter rapidement ? J’allumerai la cheminée après.**

J’acquiesce silencieusement, déposant tout d’abord un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me sourit et me regarde avec tellement d’amour que je me sens spécial. Être important aux yeux de quelqu’un, c’est la meilleure sensation qui puisse exister. Il reprend alors ma main dans la sienne et nous arpentons le chalet. Nous ouvrons les fenêtres de chaque pièce pendant quelques minutes pour faire rentrer de l’air frais. Trois belles chambres et une salle de bain se situe à l’étage. Quant au rez-de-chaussé, on y trouve le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. C’est un endroit très cosy, loin de tout le luxe que je connais chez Liam. Pendant qu’il vérifie sur le compteur électrique que tout fonctionne et qu’il active la connexion internet, je range la nourriture que nous avons amené dans le frigo et dans les placards. J’essaye de prendre un peu mes marques et me retrouve bien vite dans les bras de Liam, assis sur le canapé. Un plaid bien chaud recouvre nos corps pendant que nous regardons les flammes dans la cheminée. Il doit bien être 4 heures du matin et je vois que Liam commence à tomber de fatigue. Mon petit somme dans la voiture m’a mit en forme, mais pour lui, c’est autre chose. Je vois bien qu’il se force à rester éveillé pour passer plus de temps avec moi.

**\- On va se coucher ? Tu ne tiens plus debout.**

Je vois bien qu’il hésite, mais quand je me lève et que je lui tend la main, il voit bien qu’il n’a plus le choix. Il soupire alors et se lève, laissant le plaid sur le canapé. Sa main attrape la mienne et il éteint la cheminée. Les radiateurs se sont enfin mis en route, avec beaucoup de mal, alors tout va bien. Nous montons les escaliers et arrivés dans sa chambre, il se laisse tomber dans son lit. Je savais bien qu’il n’en pouvait plus. Je prends mon sac d’affaires et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**\- Je vais prendre une douche, je me dépêche.**

Un simple grognement me répond. Il est tellement épuisé qu’il n’a plus la force de parler. Je pouffe de rire en secouant la tête, il me désespère. Je le laisse alors seul dans la chambre et rejoins la salle de bain. Il fait bien plus chaud que tout à l’heure, c’est agréable. Je me dévêtit tranquillement et j’avance vers la douche à l’italienne. Cette douche est sûrement la chose la plus luxueuse dans ce chalet. Je laisse l’eau couler un moment, attendant qu’elle devienne enfin chaude. Ça prend du temps, mais ça arrive enfin et je peux me glisser sous la chaleur. Mon épaule est toujours un peu douloureuse mais j’ai fais beaucoup de progrès en peu de temps. Même si je ne peux pas mettre mon bras en arrière pour le moment. Je profite de l’eau chaude qui s’écoule sur mon point douloureux. Ça me fait tellement de bien, mon muscle se détend et me semble presque anesthésié. Je reste un moment sous l’eau et décide enfin de me laver. Après quelques minutes, je sors de la douche et passe une serviette autour de ma taille. Il est temps. Je prends un caleçon propre ainsi qu’un jogging que j’enfile rapidement. Puis je me mets accroupi, versant un peu de poudre sur le bord de l’évier. À l’aide d’une de mes anciennes cartes de crédit, je me fais un trait. C’est bientôt fini tout ça.

* * *

_Liam_

Je me réveille éblouit par la lumière et ça m’agace un peu. J’aurais dû fermer ces volets avant de dormir, mais j’étais vraiment trop épuisé. Je me tourne dos à la fenêtre et mon regard se pose sur le dos nu de Zayn qui dort sur le ventre. Son visage est tourné vers moi et je ne peux que le trouvé adorable. Sa joue est écrasée contre l’oreiller et sa bouche est légèrement ouverte. Adorable. Son jogging est un peu descendu sur sa taille et je comprends mieux pourquoi quand je me rends compte qu’il m’appartient. Zayn est bien plus fin que moi, il flotte dans la plupart de mes vêtements. C’est une magnifique vision. Il a l’air apaisé, serein. Je décide donc de le laisser dormir le temps que de nous préparer un petit déjeuné. Je quitte le lit douillé et pose mes pieds sur le sol, sans faire le moindre bruit. Je fouille dans mes affaires et prend un pull ainsi qu’un pantalon que j’enfile avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Quelques tartines de beurre, d’autres avec de la confiture et un jus d’orange pour Zayn, un à la pomme pour moi. Pendant que le café est en train de couler, je sors sur le perron avec mon paquet de cigarette. Cette semaine, j’en ai fumé pas mal à cause du stress.

J’angoisse vraiment de le laisser seul dans ce centre. Je suis à deux doigts de l’embarquer, prendre le premier vol pour l’autre bout du monde et le sevrer par mes propres moyens. Mais c’est tout bonnement égoïste. Réagir comme ça serait très égoïste de ma part. J’ai pris une bonne initiative en voulant lui faire intégrer ce centre avec l’aide de sa mère. Je ne voulais pas prendre cette décision seul, ce n’était pas mon rôle et Trisha a beaucoup apprécié que je ne la mette pas de côté dans cette histoire. Quand elle a su que le centre serait aussi loin de chez nous, elle a paniqué. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas que Zayn soit aussi loin d’eux, sans aucuns repères. Mais quand je lui ai dis que ce chalet était situé à peine à une heure de route, elle n’a pu qu’accepter. Ça l’a rassuré, je pense, de savoir qu’il y aurait un endroit où séjourner le week-end. Mais ce qui la rassure le plus, elle me l’a dit, c’est de ne pas être seule dans cette épreuve.

_« Si tu n’avais pas été là, Liam, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait… autant de frais pour donner une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle santé à mon fils, j’en aurais été incapable. Même en me ruinant jusqu’au dernier centime, je n’aurais pas réussi à l’aider. Je sais que s’il veut de l’aide aujourd’hui, c’est parce qu’il t’a rencontré et qu’il veut être le meilleur petit-ami possible pour toi. Et s’il a réussit à me parler de tout ça, c’est en parti grâce à toi. Je sais que Doniya me l’aurait probablement dit si tout avait dérapé, mais peut-être qu’il aurait été trop tard. Alors merci Liam, pour tout. Je dois aussi remercier tes parents sans qui tu ne serais pas devenu l’homme que tu es aujourd’hui. »_

Tout ce qu’elle m’a dit m’a énormément touché. Et je suis d’accord avec elle, si je suis comme ça, c’est avant tout grâce à mes parents. Ma mère aide quiconque dans le besoin depuis que je suis tout petit. Et mon père, il m’a élevé dans le respect de l’autre. Souvent, les familles riches sont imbus de leur personne, ne pensent qu’à eux et qu’à leur fric. Je suis heureux que mes parents ne soient pas ce genre de personnes. Ils se sont construit eux-même, ils sont partis de rien. Ils ont connu les deux extrêmes, la misère et la richesse, ça ne les a pas changé pour autant.

Je sursaute en sentant un bras entourer ma taille et une main retirer ma cigarette de ma bouche. Il m’a fait peur, cet idiot. Je recrache ma fumée et me tourne vers Zayn en souriant. Il est tellement beau, d’autant plus quand il se réveille. Ses cheveux complètement en bataille, ses petits yeux et son nez un peu rouge à cause du froid. Il est magnifique. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et dépose un doux baiser contre ses lèvres.

**\- Bien dormi ?**

**\- Incroyablement bien.**

Je souris, mes doigts jouant avec ses cheveux tombant dans sa nuque. Il a enfilé un pull lui aussi, encore heureux, je l’aurais salement engueulé. Il apporte ma cigarette à ses lèvres et tire doucement dessus en plongeant son regard dans le mien. _Sexy_. Il faut qu’il arrête, sinon ce sera lui mon petit-déjeuné.

* * *

Ils étaient tout simplement heureux. Ce week-end était ce qui leur fallait pour se prouver leur amour, une fois de plus. Ils n’avaient plus rien à prouver mais le faisait sans cesse. Avec des petites attentions, des petits mots doux, des baisers, des caresses. Ils avaient fait l’amour, plus d’une fois. Ils se trouvaient niais mais aimaient ça. Ils se sentaient bien. Le week-end allait toucher à sa fin, alors pour leur dernière soirée ici, Liam avait emmené Zayn sur le toit du chalet. C’était assez facile d’accès grâce à l’escalier qui les amenait sur le toit plat. Ils étaient donc assis, Zayn toujours niché entre les jambes de son petit-ami. Un plaid chaud les entourait et les bras musclés de Liam le réchauffait. Seul le bruit du vent entre les branches se faisait entendre, c’était tellement apaisant. Zayn ne pouvait pas se sentir mieux qu’à cet instant présent. Il ne pensait même plus au lendemain, à ce foutu centre. Il avait pris sa dose peu de temps avant et n’en aurait besoin que dans quelques heures. Ils avaient le temps. Le soleil commençait déjà à flancher, ça allait être le moment que Zayn attendait. Il avait loupé le coucher du soleil la veille, et son levé le matin même. Il devait voir ce spectacle avant de partir d’ici.

Liam était particulièrement tendu. Contrairement à Zayn qui laissait ses pensées loin derrière, lui pensait à tout. Il se posait mille questions. Il appréhendait beaucoup le lendemain, se demandant si Zayn ne voudrait pas reculer une fois là-bas. Il avait peur de le laisser seul dans cet endroit. Il avait peur d’être loin de lui. Et si le Zayn sobre ne l’aimait plus ? Peut-être que ce serait le cas, après-tout. La drogue peut vous faire faire n’importe quoi, alors pourquoi pas tomber amoureux ? Il devait se retirer ces idées de la tête et profiter de Zayn pour leur dernière soirée. Une soirée qui valait tout l’or du monde. Il admirait le visage lumineux de Zayn qui observait le couché de soleil. C’était merveilleux de le voir ainsi. Il avait l’air d’un enfant, il était beau et paraissait tellement apaisé. Sa beauté était renversante. Liam aurait pu le comparer à un Dieu. Son teint halé et son grain de peau sans aucunes imperfections, ses longs cils qui ornaient ses yeux noisette, sa bouche pulpeuse à souhait, son piercing accroché à son nez fin. Il était juste magnifique.

Quand le soleil ne se vit presque plus, Zayn tourna son visage vers son petit ami, les yeux pétillants et un sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait terriblement bien. Ses lèvres vinrent accaparer celles de Liam dans un baiser rempli d’amour. Il caressait sa barbe naissante du bout des doigts. Puis il s’écarta, l’air toujours aussi radieux.

**\- Je n’oublierai jamais cet endroit. C’est l’endroit parfait pour laisser nos angoisses derrière nous. **

Zayn avait raison, c’était un endroit plus que parfait. Depuis qu’ils étaient ici, il sentait que Zayn était plus serein. Il était lui-même. Liam aimait le voir déambuler dans le chalet qui avait bercé son enfance. Le voir préparer un bon petit plat dans la cuisine où sa mère faisait de somptueux dîners. Le voir sous la douche qu’il avait installé avec son père. Le voir dans le lit où il dormait seul quand il était en vacances avec sa famille. Le voir près de la cheminée, enroulé dans un plaid offert par ses sœurs. Le voir à l’aise en vivant avec lui, comme si tout cela était naturel. Un jour, Liam allait lui demander d’emménager avec lui. Peut-être quand il rentrerait de sa cure ? Après tout, des petits appartements pour étudiant, il y en avait partout à New York. Ils pourraient vivre ensemble, se partager les tâches ménagères, faire un dîner à deux, inviter leurs amis quand ils le voudraient, partager la même chambre, la même salle de bain. Deux brosses à dents seraient dans un gobelet sur l’évier. Le si beau tableau qui faisait référence à celui de Magritte, celui qu’il avait acheté au début de leur relation, serait accroché au-dessus de leur canapé. Canapé où ils regarderaient des DVD, mangeraient des pizzas ou feraient l’amour. Des bobines de fils et des crayons, des bouts de tissus et des carnets traîneraient partout dans l’appartement. Une bibliothèque logerait les innombrables livres de Liam et un bureau servirait de petit atelier où Zayn poserait sa machine à coudre. Liam se projetait dans ce petit appartement imaginaire. Il s’y voyait déjà, aux côtés de Zayn. Puis les années passeraient, peut-être allaient-ils se marier ? Ils n’avaient jamais parlé de ça. Ils étaient encore jeunes, ils avaient le temps. Mais Liam était tellement amoureux. À chaque fois qui posait le regard sur son petit ami, il se sentait terriblement chanceux. Il ne voulait pas qu’il lui échappe. Jamais.

**\- Je t’aime Zayn. _To the moon and back_. **

C’était un moment parfait comme il était rare d’en avoir. Un moment qui resterait intact dans leur tête, qui représentait l’amour et la tendresse qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre. Ils étaient jeunes et amoureux, ils avaient vécu des moments compliqués mais avaient réussis à passer au-dessus. L’étudiant en art était aux anges, il ne s’était jamais senti aussi détendu, pas depuis longtemps ni même à cause d’une drogue quelconque. D’accord, il avait pris sa dose avant, mais ça n’avait rien de semblable. Il avait toujours un petit stress au fond de lui, des souvenirs qui fusaient dans sa tête, mais là, en cet instant, il n’y avait que lui et Liam. Que leur petit moment coupé du monde, en amoureux. Enroulé dans le plaid, Zayn se tourna de nouveau vers son petit ami, les yeux toujours aussi étincelants sous la lumière de la nuit. Un baiser doux et tendre fut échangé avant qu’il ne se redresse et vienne s’asseoir à califourchon sur Liam. C'était leur dernière soirée ensemble avant un moment, ils voulaient profiter l’un de l’autre, de la chaleur de leur corps, de leur souffle sur la peau de l’autre, de leurs caresses et de leurs soupirs de plaisir.

C'est donc d’un commun accord qu’il se sont séparé pour rentrer se mettre au chaud. La chaleur de la chambre les a accueillie à bras ouverts et la température ne fit qu’augmenter au fil de leurs baisers échangés. Zayn se sentait presque en manque du corps de Liam quand celui-ci était trop occupé à se déshabiller. Ils étaient désormais nus, leurs affaires éparpillées à travers la pièce, ils s’observaient, profitant de la beauté de leur corps pour les quelques heures qui leur restait. Ils eurent l’impression de faire une course contre la montre quand leurs corps se rencontrèrent violemment, leurs lèvres se dévorant presque et leurs mains empoignant des morceaux de peau ou de draps. Simplement s’aimer une dernière fois avant le retour à la réalité. La bouche de Liam embrassait la peau mate de son petit-ami, ses lèvres le découvrant une énième fois. Il aimait parcourir son corps de cette manière, avec des baisers doux, des petites succions ou coups de langue. Il sentait la peau frissonnante de Zayn sous lui et pensait presque perdre la tête. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il revint à sa hauteur, son regard se plongeant dans ces sublimes prunelles marrons.

**\- Fais-moi l’amour Zayn...**

Son ton presque suppliant et sa demande firent rougir le jeune brun. Il sentait son cœur s’emballer lui aussi, non plus à cause –ou grâce- des caresses de Liam, mais à cause des mots sortis de sa bouche qui l’embrassait plus tôt. Les mains tremblantes, il vint caresser la barbe naissante de son amant, détaillant son visage qui semblait si parfait. Ses yeux sombres paraissaient si lumineux, un de ses cils étaient tombé sur sa joue –il allait devoir faire un vœu-, ses lèvres étaient humides et gonflées, sa barbe naissante était douce. Il demanda donc à Liam de fermer les yeux un instant et en fit de même avant de souffler sur son visage pour que le cil s’envole.

_Je souhaite que Liam retrouve toujours son chemin vers moi, peu importe où je me trouve._

Les yeux de nouveaux ouverts, Zayn observa la beauté de son petit-ami pendant un court instant, comme pour garder cette image en tête, pour ne pas la perdre. Le plus doucement possible, Zayn passa un bras autour du corps de Liam pour le retourner et se mettre sur lui. Il avait l’air vulnérable, comme s’il n’avait jamais fait l’amour à quiconque. Mais c’était en quelque sorte une première fois, il n’avait jamais été en dessous avec un homme car il n’avait connu que Zayn. Être en dessous ne voulait pas non plus dire être soumis à l’autre, loin de là, aucun des deux ne prenait le dessus, jamais. Encore moins pendant leur acte charnel. Du bout des doigts, Zayn parcourait le corps sculpté de l’étudiant en lettres, il avait vraiment ce qu’il fallait, où il fallait. Liam avait l’air si détendu que ça en devenait presque effrayant, il n’appréhendait donc pas ce moment ? Zayn se souvenait de sa première fois mais surtout de comment il se sentait : excité mais surtout apeuré. Sa peur ne l’avait pas aidé à se détendre, mais Liam était tout le contraire. Il était allongé sous lui, le regardant avec un fin sourire et des yeux brillants. Sa respiration semblait normale, il allait bien et le voulait lui. Il n’avait jamais été aussi sûr de toute sa vie. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il avait alors attrapé la bouteille de lubrifiant déposée sur la table de chevet. Ils s’en était assez servi ce week-end et Zayn rougit à cette pensée. Ils avaient fait des folies de leurs corps et ils avaient adoré ça. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il lança un dernier regard à Liam, simplement pour être sûr que c’était ce qu’il voulait. Celui-ci prit lui même la bouteille de ses mains pour l’ouvrir et faire glisser quelques gouttes sur les doigts de son bien aimé.

**\- Je vais aller doucement, d’accord ?**

**\- Je te fais confiance Zayn.** _Répondit-il en lui volant un baiser._

_Je te fais confiance_ . Ces mots ne faisaient que se répéter dans sa tête. Il hocha doucement celle-ci, se reculant un peu. Ses doigts froids et lubrifiés descendait contre le trou de son petit-ami, avec une lenteur abominable. Comme s’il avait peur que Liam lui cri d’arrêter. Mais il n’en fit rien. Il avait l’air toujours aussi sûr. _Pourquoi ais-je cet honneur ? _Se demandait-il. Mais la réponse paraissait évidente. Liam l’aimait. Il l’aimait et lui faisait confiance. Alors, sans plus d’hésitation, il fit entrer un premier doigts en lui. Liam fronça simplement les sourcils, la sensation était vraiment étrange mais pas désagréable. Il n’avait pas non plus mal, pour le moment. Zayn bougeait doucement son doigt, le regard brillant d’excitation. Soudain, il avait vraiment hâte d’entrer en Liam. De le posséder tout entier. Son deuxième doigt ne tarda pas à rejoindre le premier et cette fois-ci, Liam se crispa légèrement. C’était différent, bon mais un peu douloureux. Cette douleur ne fut que passagère, puisque de son autre main habile, Zayn vint prendre la verge de Liam afin qu’il ne pense plus à la douleur qui s’installerait de plus en plus. Le troisième doigt paru moins douloureux après une certaine préparation. Liam soufflait pour se détendre, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Zayn. Il se sentait bien, bien qu’un peu désorienté par ces nouvelles sensations. Une fois qu’il fut bien préparé, Zayn retira lentement ses doigts et vint passer ses mains sur la taille du châtain. Le souffle court, Liam trépignait maintenant d’impatience. Il avait vraiment aimé avoir les doigts de Zayn en lui pendant ces dernières minutes, c’était tellement différent, tellement bon. La sensation lui manquait déjà, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. D’un commun accord, ce fut lui-même qui déroula le préservatif le long de la verge de Zayn. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau et ils s’échangèrent un sourire avant de s’embrasser une énième fois. Un énième baiser rempli d’amour.

\- **T’es sûr, hein ? ** _Chuchote Zayn._

\- **Je n’ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi.**

Zayn se mordit doucement la lèvre en entendant ces mots, il avait besoin d’entendre ça. Il avait besoin de savoir si Liam était toujours d’accord. Il l’était. Il s’était alors positionné entre les jambes de Liam, il voulait le voir, voulait voir son visage se déformer sous le plaisir, le voir aimer ce qu’il lui faisait. Quand il eut le feu vert de Liam pour commencer, il se positionna à son entrée, le souffle court. Il se retint de respirer en entrant en lui, pendant que Liam serrait le bras de Zayn de toute ses forces, serrant les dents. Il avait mal, bien plus mal que l’infime douleur qu’il avait ressenti avec ses doigts. Mais il ne voulait pas qu’il s’arrête, pour rien au monde. Zayn vint déposer de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, son but étant de l’apaiser, de lui faire oublier la douleur. Liam essayait de se détendre autant qu’il le pouvait, il se concentrait sur sa respiration, mais surtout sur les baisers de son petit ami. Il avait besoin de penser à autre chose, de ne pas penser à cette douleur qui traversait son corps.

\- **Bouges un peu… s’il te plaît…**

\- **T’es sûr que-**

\- **Zayn, vas-y…** _il râle_.

Un petit rire s’échappa des lèvres du brun, puis il se calma en recevant une tape sur la tête. «** Désolé **» murmure-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et débuta de lents et doux mouvements. Il voulait lui prouver son amour, prendre soin de lui, aimer son corps et son âme. Ses hanches allaient et venaient dans un rythme lent et ordonné. Il voyait le visage de Liam se détendre de plus en plus et lorsqu’il entendit ses premiers gémissements de plaisir, un sourire déforma ses lèvres pulpeuses qu’il déposa contre les siennes. Leurs soupirs de plaisir se mêlaient, leurs corps dégoulinaient de sueur. Liam agrippa les cheveux de Zayn entre ses doigts, ses yeux se fermant sous le plaisir qu’il ressentait. Les coups de bassin allaient de plus en plus vite, sa respiration était saccadée et ses jambes s’enroulaient autour de la taille de son petit-ami, il voulait simplement le sentir bien plus, être submergé par le plaisir qu’il lui procurait. Cette nuit là, ils avaient fait l’amour comme ils ne l’avaient jamais fait. Zayn avait été incroyablement doux et patient avec Liam, il avait pris soin de lui comme de la prunelle de ses yeux, parce qu’il était tout pour lui, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Ils s’étaient aimé une dernière nuit, s’étaient dit et prouvé leur amour, ils s’étaient endormi avec un large sourire sur leur lèvre, ne pensant même plus au lendemain matin.

Boum, retour à la réalité.


	22. Chapter 22

Cela faisait déjà une quinzaine de minutes que la sonnerie du réveil avait retenti. Liam l’avait coupé au bout de quelques secondes, ne voulant pas déranger Zayn dans son sommeil. Il était déjà réveillé depuis un moment, n’arrivant plus à dormir. Il ne savait pas comment faisait son petit-ami pour dormir aussi bien. C’est lui qui allait aller dans ce centre, mais c’est Liam qui stressait le plus. Il avait peur de perdre ce qu’ils avaient construit, que le Zayn clean ne veuille plus de lui, que ces semaines loin l’un de l’autre soient trop difficiles pour eux. Ils s’étaient retrouvé il y a si peu de temps et ils allaient de nouveau être séparés.

Les doigts du châtain parcouraient les mèches brunes de son amour endormi. Il avait l’air si paisible, comment vouloir le réveiller, lui dire de se préparer et l’emmener dans ce centre ? Il voulait le voir sourire, rire, lui faire l’amour, le câliner, passer des soirées avec lui dans leur famille respective, avec leurs amis… pas le voir malheureux de le quitter. Le temps tournait, les minutes et les secondes s’écoulaient étrangement vite et le cœur de Liam se serra quand il dû réveiller Zayn pour de bon.

Il s’attendait à voir un regard triste, angoissé, apeuré peut-être, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Zayn s’était réveillé avec le sourire, réclamant un baiser et un câlin. Ils avaient déjeuner sous la bonne humeur de Zayn avant d’aller se laver chacun leur tour. Prendre une douche à deux les auraient bien trop retardés, ils le savaient.

Ce n’est qu’une fois la voiture garée devant le centre que Zayn devint vraiment anxieux. Comme s’il réalisait enfin qu’il allait être séparé de ses proches et qu’il se retrouverait seul. Il en avait gros sur le cœur, un poids énorme s’y abattait d’un seul coup. Liam le comprit quand il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, le regardant d’un air tendre, se voulant rassurant.

**\- Tout va bien se passer, Za. Tu me crois ?**

**\- J’ai peur… ** _il fut prit de tremblement et quelques larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. _ **Et si j’y arrive pas ? Si j’arrive pas à décrocher ?**

**\- Je crois en toi bébé, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tu es fort, l’homme le plus fort que je connaisse. Et tu nous as, nous, ta famille et la mienne. On est là pour toi et on va te soutenir, okay ?**

Zayn hoche lentement la tête, pas vraiment sûr de lui. Il ne se pensait pas capable de dépasser cette addiction qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Il n’en dit rien, néanmoins, et se pencha pour quémander un baiser que son copain lui offrit sans rechigner. Ils profitaient de leurs dernières minutes ensemble, avant que Liam ne doive le laisser entre les mains de ce centre.

Les yeux clos, la tête posée contre le torse de son petit-ami, le jeune brun essayait de s’échapper de la réalité. Il ne voulait plus sortir de cette voiture, il voulait simplement que Liam fasse demi-tour et le ramène à la maison. Mais il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de vaincre ses angoisses et soigner cette dépendance qui le privait de la réalité. Il était temps.

Tout s’est passé vite, Zayn était silencieux, Liam parlait à sa place avec une voix tremblante et un dernier baiser fut échangé, un dernier « Je t’aime » résonnant dans leur tête. Puis Liam s’était retrouvé dans sa voiture, son cœur se déchirant en deux morceaux, l’autre moitié de son cœur était partie avec Zayn.

Il se sentait tellement mal de faire ça à Zayn. Il avait l’impression de l’abandonner dans ce centre, de le laisser seul face à ses pensées. Mais il se reprit et souffla un coup, posant ses mains sur le volant. C’était pour son bien. Il allait aller mieux.

∞

Il avait réussi à ne pas craquer pendant les quelques heures de route pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait tenu bon, gardant la tête haute et se concentrant sur les paroles de musique qui fusaient dans les hauts-parleurs de sa voiture, plutôt que de penser à son petit-ami qui devait vraiment se sentir seul.

Une fois devant chez lui, Liam sort de sa voiture avec ses affaires et rentre chez lui, de suite accueillit par sa mère qui semblait l’attendre de pied ferme. Et ce fut comme si tout ce qu’il avait gardé en lui ce week-end, face à Zayn, quittait son corps. Il sentit ses jambes trembler et ses genoux atterrir sur le sol de l’entrée. Les bras de sa mère ne mirent pas longtemps pour l’entourer alors que des dizaines de larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rougies par le froid. Il lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Les deux premières semaines furent les plus pénibles pour Liam. Entre les cours, l’absence de Zayn, les quelques heures passées avec la famille de ce dernier, puis avec la sienne, les révisions pour les futurs examens et l’attente pour un message de Zayn. Ils ne s’en envoyaient pas beaucoup, parce que Zayn devait se concentrer sur cette cure et parce qu’il en souffrait. Le manque était présent, il lui arrachait les tripes, des suées le faisaient frissonner et il était prit de nausées. Il était déjà passé par là, mais d’une manière plus soft.

Quand Doniya l’avait aidé à s’en sortir quelques temps plus tôt, ils avaient simplement diminué sa dose peu à peu, puis il avait été dans des groupes d’aide. Mais ce centre ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon. Zayn souffrait, il avait mal de ne plus sentir cette euphorie le prendre. De ne plus être apaisé et de ne plus fuir ses angoisses. Il se sentait comme un enfant perdu, abandonné.

Dans ses moments les plus sombres, Zayn en voulait à Liam de l’avoir emmené dans ce centre, mais ses séances chez le psychologue l’aidait à y voir plus clair. Liam faisait ça pour l’aider. Il était venu ici pour s’en sortir, pour être meilleur pour sa famille mais aussi pour son petit-ami qui s’inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

Après des entretiens téléphoniques avec le centre, pour suivre l’état de Zayn, Trisha et Liam furent d’accord sur un point. Ses sœurs ne viendraient pas le voir pour l’instant. Ils savaient que Zayn ne supporteraient pas que ses sœurs le voient dans un tel état, aussi démuni, à bout de force et presque déphasé.

Alors, quand le premier week-end fut arrivé, Liam se retrouva seul dans sa voiture avec la mère de son petit-ami. C’était assez étrange pour lui. Il allait passer un week-end avec elle et avait peur qu’elle réalise que, peut-être, il n’était pas assez bien pour son fils. Il avait peur qu’ils n’aient pas beaucoup de conversation, que leur cohabitation le temps d’un week-end soit trop gênante.

Mais tout s’était parfaitement bien déroulé. Liam sentait une relation solide se tisser entre lui et la mère de Zayn. Ils se comprenaient dans un certains sens, même si leur amour pour Zayn était bien différent, ils s’inquiétaient pour lui et le soutenaient de la même manière.

La première visite pour voir Zayn fut un supplice pour eux, Liam n’en avait pas dormi pendant plusieurs nuit les jours qui avaient suivis. Zayn était semblable à un zombie. Le teint pâle, les mains tremblantes qu’il tentait de cacher sous les manches d’un pull appartenant à Liam, l’air complètement ailleurs. Il avait plusieurs fois perdu le fil de la conversation. Même s’il ressemblait à un zombie, Zayn était beau. Il l’était à sa façon. Sa fragilité le rendait beau. Mais le voir dans un tel état était douloureux. Autant pour sa mère que pour son petit-ami. Il était méconnaissable, Zayn n’était plus Zayn.

Le deuxième week-end, il allait un peu mieux, légèrement, mais sûrement. Liam voyait bien que Zayn avait du mal à se faire à ce centre, à être loin de sa famille, mais il n’avait rien dit, de peur d’alarmer Trisha qui s’inquiétait assez comme ça pour son fils. Même s’il aurait dû.

Zayn s’était incroyablement renfermé, au début de semaine suivante, il ne parlait plus. Il ne supportait plus d’être ici, d’être vu comme une petite chose fragile alors qu’il était fort. Il n’était pas un enfant, il était un adulte. Mais pourtant, il se faisait infantiliser par le personnel et avait l’impression de l’être également de la part de Liam et de sa mère. Il se voilait simplement la face, essayant de remettre la faute sur quelqu’un.

Ils étaient à une semaine de Noël, donc Zayn aurait bientôt une sortie autorisée. Il passerait le réveillon et le jour de Noël avec sa famille avant de rentrer. Mais il ne verrait Liam que très peu et ça le brisait. Il se sentait presque repoussé et avait de sombre pensées sur leur relation. Et si Liam était retourné avec Sophia ? Et s’il en avait eu marre de son petit ami drogué ? Et si, en fin de compte, il avait simplement honte ?

Liam avait donc reçu un appel du centre. Il était assez surpris, c’était lui qui appelait habituellement, quand Zayn ne voulait par répondre à ses messages. Mais il avait parlé avec lui quelques heures plus tôt.

\- **Allô ?**

\- **Monsieur Payne ? Vous êtes bien la personne à contacter en cas d’urgence en ce qui concerne Zayn Malik ?**

Il s’était redressé sur sa chaise de bureau, les sourcils froncés.

\- **Oui, c’est bien moi. Zayn va bien ?**

-** Il…** _la femme au bout de fil fit une petite pause, puis reprit._ **Il a disparu.**

* * *

Karen essayait de calmer son fils, passant son bras autour de sa taille, mais rien n’y faisait. Il allait devenir complètement fou. Pourquoi Zayn était parti du centre ? Il avait l’air d’aller mieux pourtant, il avait l’air bien au téléphone le matin même. Et maintenant il errait sûrement dans les rues. Il faisait froid, ils étaient en plein mois de décembre, Noël approchait, et Zayn ne connaissait pas la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Liam était complètement paniqué, comment allait-il dire ça à la mère de Zayn ? Que son fils adoré, qui commençait à aller mieux, s’était enfuit ? Que personne ne savait où il était ? Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes à vive allure, son cœur qui se serrait un peu plus à chaque secondes. Son souffle commençait à lui manquer et ses jambes tremblaient. Karen ne savait pas quoi faire pour son fils, elle était bien trop impuissante face à ce qui se produisait.

\- **Liam, s’il-te-plaît… Concentre toi sur ta respiration, tu vas nous faire une crise d’angoisse si tu continues…**

\- **Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?!** _Dit-il en se redressant, les yeux noirs de colère_. **Mon copain est je ne sais où et ça se trouve, lui non plus ne sait pas où il est ! Il est autant perdu dans sa tête que dans cette ville qu’il ne connaît pas !**

\- **Ne parles pas à ta mère comme ça, Liam. On veut juste t’aider à te calmer.**

\- **Bordel mais je-**

\- **Liam !**

\- **Pardon.** _Il passe une main sur son visage en soufflant et s’assit sur la chaise de bar de la cuisine._ **Excusez-moi, je suis juste- j’ai vraiment peur pour Zayn… Il est tout seul et il… peut-être qu’il est allé chercher de la drogue, qui sait ?**

\- **Tu sais bien qu’il ne ferait pas ça…**

\- **Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je ne pensais pas qu’il puisse s’échapper du centre, et pourtant, regarde ce qu’il a fait ?**

Tout le monde s’était tût suite aux paroles de Liam. Il avait raison, personne n’aurait pu imaginer que Zayn puisse s’enfuir. Pourtant, il l’avait fait. Liam était terriblement angoissé à ce propos, il avait fait tant d’effort ces dernières semaines, il ne devait pas tout gâcher en retouchant à la drogue aussi tôt.

Le père de Liam s’était éclipsé dans le couloir avant de revenir avec le manteau de son fils, il l’avait posé sur le bar de la cuisine, restant silencieux un moment. Liam ne réagissait même pas, il restait là, à fixer ses mains, anxieux.

\- **Mets moi ce manteau et vas le chercher au lieu de rester planter là. Ça ne va t’avancer à rien. ****On va prévenir sa mère, mais toi, tu vas le chercher.**

Le plus jeune était désemparé, mais poussé par son père, il enfila son manteau avant d’attraper ses clés de voiture et de marcher jusque la porte d’entrée. Il fit un dernier demi-tour, pour regarder ses parents qui étaient à l’embrasure de porte de la cuisine, et leur fit un léger sourire, malgré sa tristesse et son inquiétude.

\- Merci. Appelez-moi si vous avez de ses nouvelles.

\- Vas le retrouver mon cœur, je suis sûre qu’il n’est pas très loin, il t’attend sûrement dans un endroit où il se sent bien.

Liam ouvrit ses yeux grandement, bien sûr, c’était évident. Zayn devait l’attendre dans l’un de leur endroit, il ne lui restait plus qu’à trouver lequel. Il fit demi-tour et sorti de la maison à toute hâte pour sauter derrière son volant et démarrer. Il se permit de fermer les yeux un instant, pour réfléchir aux endroits où ils avaient pu se sentir bien, tous les deux. Il devait aller de l’endroit le plus proche au plus éloigner pour ne perdre aucune seconde. Autre que sa chambre, l’endroit le plus proche était la cabane dans les arbres, dans son jardin.

Il avait donc coupé le moteur et était revenu sur ses pas, la pluie battante n’arrangeait pas ses pensées, tout comme le froid qui l’enveloppait. Il se sentait tellement démuni, à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, Zayn dans un tas de souvenirs. Il avait contourné la maison, pleins d’espoir, même s’il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que, non, son petit-ami ne serait pas dans cette cabane.

Il avait monté l’échelle à toute hâte et s’était retrouvé dans un mélange de souvenirs heureux aux côtés de Zayn, allongés sur ces coussins où ils avaient fait plusieurs fois l’amour, mais aujourd’hui, il était seul. Zayn n’était pas là, évidement qu’il n’était pas là.

Le prochain lieu qu’il se devait de vérifier était l’arbre, à la fac. Le tronc d’arbre contre lequel ils avaient passé un temps fou à s’embrasser loin des regards curieux, à se cacher loin de Sophia et des rumeurs, à fumer quelques cigarettes et même un joint, de temps en temps. Il devait y aller. Parce que c’est contre cet arbre que Liam avait comprit l’importance de ses sentiments envers Zayn. Parce que c’était un endroit important pour eux, où ils se sentaient tous les deux bien.

Seulement, debout devant cet arbre, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Liam était seul. Zayn n’était pas là. L’étudiant en lettres avait envie de pleurer, il avait envie de vider son corps de larmes. Mais ce n’était pas le moment, non, il devait retrouver Zayn.

Une fois dans sa voiture, il sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse et le sorti avec hâte, c’était peut-être des nouvelles de Zayn ?

De : Trisha

_Tes parents m’ont appelé et m’ont conseillé de rester à la maison au cas où Zayn rentrerait… J’espère vraiment qu’il va bien et qu’il a trouvé refuge, s’il te plaît Liam, préviens moi dès que tu le retrouves… Ramènes moi mon petit garçon, je t’en supplie…_

Sa poitrine commençait à s’embraser, il avait mal, extrêmement mal au cœur. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à Trisha, pas maintenant, alors qu’il n’avait pas encore retrouvé Zayn. Il ne pourrait lui répondre qu’une fois avec lui, pas avant. Il se refusait de donner un faux espoir à la mère de son petit-ami, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, lorsqu’elle verrait un message de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Il avait donc reprit la route, en direction du lac. Un lieu très important et symbolique pour eux. La première fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour, l’endroit où ils avaient écrit leur chanson, l’endroit où ils s’étaient silencieusement promis de veiller l’un sur l’autre jusque la fin. La voiture garée, devant le bois, Liam n’avait pas hésité une seconde avant de s’engouffrer hors de la voiture et de courir dans le froid, entre les arbres qui le guidaient jusqu’au lac. En voyant le lac gelé, le sang de Liam ne fit qu’un tour. Il espérait que Zayn soit là autant qu’il ne l’espérait pas. Il serait complètement gelé s’il était là.

Mais Liam était entouré d’arbres, de neige et du vent. Il s’était laissé tomber sur ses genoux, impuissant. Où pouvait bien être Zayn, s’il n’était pas ici ? Il était donc resté aux alentours du centre ? Il n’avait pas cherché à rentrer sur New York ? Liam voulait s’arracher les cheveux, il ne savait pas où Zayn pouvait être, il ne savait pas comment ni même où le trouver. Il pensa même retourner au chalet où ils avaient passés leurs derniers moments d’amour, pour se cacher de sa famille mais surtout de celle de Zayn. Il ne pouvait pas revenir et leur dire qu’il ne l’avait pas trouvé, qu’il était peut-être en train de mourir dans le froid de l’hiver ? Il n’allait pas-

\- **Le chalet, putain ! Le chalet ! Mais quel con !**

Tout semblait bien plus évident maintenant. « _Je n’oublierai jamais cet endroit. C’est l’endroit parfait pour laisser nos angoisses derrière nous._ » L’endroit où ils avaient été loin de tout, du regard des autres, de leurs problèmes, de tout. L’endroit où Zayn et lui avaient partagé la maison comme si elle était la leur, l’endroit qui à décidé Liam à acheter un appartement qu’il partagerait bientôt avec Zayn. L’endroit où Zayn lui avait fait l’amour, où ils s’étaient aimé après un couché de soleil époustouflant.

Tout était clair, plus lucide, tellement plus évident. Zayn ne pouvait être que là-bas, un endroit bien plus proche du centre que ne l’était leurs maisons. Un endroit où il aurait pu se rendre facilement, où les clés étaient cachées sous un pot de fleur et où Zayn connaissait le code de l’alarme par cœur.

Liam ne s’est rendu compte de l’endroit où il était qu’une fois devant la porte du chalet. Il avait oublié comment il était arrivé là, il avait oublié son trajet en voiture jusqu’ici. La douleur dans sa poitrine s’était envolée en voyant que le jeu de clé n’était plus sous le pot de fleur, des larmes de soulagement s’étaient échappées de ses yeux lorsqu’il avait vu que l’alarme était désactivée et il s’était laissé tomber sur ses genoux, face au canapé, en découvrant Zayn. Zayn enroulé dans le plaid chaud, recroquevillé sur lui-même et endormi devant le feu de cheminé. Il était là, sain et sauf. Des larmes humides étaient présentes sur ses joues, mais il était là. Zayn était là.

* * *

_Zayn_

\- **Merde !**

Un bruit résonne et un râle s’échappe, pendant que j’essaye d’émerger de mon sommeil. Quand je me rends compte que je suis dans un lit et non pas dans le canapé, je me redresse en emportant la couverture contre mon torse et je regarde autour de moi, le souffle court. La peur parcours ma colonne vertébrale et s’évapore bien vite quand je reconnais Liam, accroupi sur le sol, en train de nettoyer quelque chose.

Je reste silencieux et le regarde, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Je suis soulagé qu’il m’ait trouvé, mais j’appréhende beaucoup ce qu’il va se passer maintenant. Mon regard tombe ensuite sur un chevalet posé devant lui, une toile blanche le surplombant.

J’ai besoin de me frotter les yeux pour comprendre qu’il s’agit bien de matériel de peinture autour de lui et qu’il a fait tomber un pot de peinture ouvert sur le sol. Il nettoie tout en râlant et ça m’écorche un sourire. Même s’il a changé depuis qu’il me connaît, Liam aime toujours l’ordre. Il n’aime pas quand quelque chose n’est pas à sa place. Et évidement, cette peinture n’a rien à faire sur le sol.

\- **Tu es en train de l’étaler plus qu’autre chose Li..**

Je chuchote presque, comme si j’avais peur qu’il m’entende vraiment. Il se redresse, laissant son chiffon humide contre la tâche de peinture, puis il se retourne vers moi. Mes yeux s’écarquillent et je baisse le regard, honteux. Je sais qu’il va salement m’engueuler et que je vais me sentir une fois de plus infantiliser. Mais tout ce qu’il fait, c’est se faufiler sous la couverture pour me serrer contre lui.

Je libère mon souffle de la prise de mes poumons, comme si je le retenais depuis que j’avais quitté le centre. Je me laisse aller contre Liam, me sentant enfin à ma place, dans ses bras. Je me mets à pleurer, parce que c’est la seule chose que je puisse faire.

\- **J’ai eu tellement peur Zayn, tellement peur… Si tu savais combien j’étais inquiet pour toi, ne me refais plus jamais ce genre de choses…**

\- **Pardon…** _dis-je entre deux sanglots._

Il me serre encore plus fort contre lui et je crois même qu’il pleure, lui aussi. On reste comme ça, l’un contre l’autre, à pleurer, comme si ça pouvait arranger quelque chose. Je savais qu’il serait très inquiet pour moi, mais je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas, loin de lui, loin de ma famille. C’était au dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais plus.

\- **Je savais que tu me retrouverais…**

\- **Je te retrouverais toujours Zayn, où que tu sois, je ne serais jamais loin…**

Je relève le visage vers Liam, les yeux encore trop embués par les larmes. Il passe sa main sur ma joue et colle son front au mien, dans cette position, je me sens bien. Son souffle s’abat sur mes lèvres, son regard est plongé dans le mien et plus rien ne compte.

\- **Je t’aime Liam… je t’aime plus que de raison.**

Ses yeux se mettent à briller d’une toute autre façon quand je lui dis ceci, et il se penche vers moi pour m’embrasser de la plus belle des façons. Un simple baiser, rien de plus, mais un baiser qui me fait du bien, un baiser qui panse mes plaies, un baiser qui me fait croire que tout est possible désormais.

Puis, doucement, il s’écarte de moi avec un petit sourire, me murmurant un je t’aime sincère. Il se redresse un peu et passe sa main dans mes cheveux, en tournant le visage vers le chevalet qui fait face à la fenêtre, je remarque seulement maintenant qu’il fait encore nuit, et c’est en me penchant vers le réveil que je vois qu’il n’est que 6 heure du matin.

\- **Tu faisais quoi avec toutes ces choses ?**

\- **Je me suis rappelé que tu voulais peindre le lever du soleil, alors… J’ai ramené ce qu’il te fallait ?**

\- **T’es vraiment le meilleur, tu sais ?**

\- **Je sais !**

Je souris de toutes mes dents en laissant une tape contre son torse, puis nous restons au lit, à se câliner, sans parler de ma fuite, en attendant le lever du jour. Je sais que Liam veut une discussion par rapport au centre, il va peut-être même vouloir m’y ramener dès la première heure, alors je profite simplement de ce moment loin de tout, dans ses bras.

Je profite de la sensation d’un pinceau dans ma main quand vient le moment tant attendu, assis sur un tabouret, face au chevalet installé par Liam plus tôt. Le soleil pointe le bout de son nez, il s’élève doucement sur la forêt qui me fait face et ses couleurs sont si belles. Je me laisse guider par le spectacle face à moi, bercé par Liam et sa guitare. J’ai l’impression de vivre un rêve, de ne pas être ancré dans la réalité.

Ce n’est que vers 10 heures que Liam me dit que l’on doit reprendre la route. Je suis déçu, profondément. Je ne veux pas retourner dans ce centre, je n’ai pas assez profité de ma liberté, je n’ai pas assez profité de Liam. Je voulais rester dans ce chalet, rester dans ses bras, lui faire l’amour, l’inonder de baisers, lui dire combien je l’aime mais surtout, ce que je voulais par dessus tout, c’était ne jamais retourner dans ce centre.

\- **Retour en Enfer…**

\- **Hein ?**

\- **Je ne veux pas y aller, Liam, je refuse de retourner là-bas.** _Dis-je en le regardant ranger ses affaires dans son sac._

\- **Tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi ?**

\- **Non, je ne veux- quoi ? Chez… tu ne me ramènes pas au centre ?**

\- **Au centre ? Non, tu vas rentrer à la maison.**

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir. Il me sourit simplement, passant sa main contre ma joue, puis il dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je me laisse aller contre lui, passant un bras autour de son cou. J’ai besoin de le sentir contre moi, tout entier. Alors je tire son corps contre le mien, jusqu’à me retrouver allongé sur le dos. Son corps surplombe le mien et son regard se pose sur moi.

\- **Quand je t’ai retrouvé hier, je suis allé au centre, j’ai récupéré tes affaires et j’ai signé quelques papiers.**

\- **Et ils… ils ont accepté que je parte, comme ça ?**

\- **La seule condition, c’est que tu continues à avoir des rendez-vous chez le psy, peut-être aller dans des groupes de paroles, juste pour être stabilisé.**

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, est-ce que Liam a vraiment fait ça pour moi ? Il a vraiment comprit ce que je ressentais, au fond de moi, sans même qu’on ait une discussion ensemble ? Il me connaît aussi bien que ça ?

\- **Arrêtes de réfléchir autant Za…**

\- **Merci, du fond du cœur, merci.**

Son doux regard ne me quitte pas une seconde et je sais, quand il me regarde comme ça, que son amour pour moi est tout ce qui m’importe dans la vie.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël se sont écoulées, je suis resté avec ma famille et Liam avec la sienne, le jour de Noël. Puis nous avons réuni nos deux familles quelques jours plus tard pour un repas. L'ambiance était bonne, nos deux familles s'entendent à merveilles et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer les grandes soeurs de Liam, revenues chez leurs parents pour l'occasion. J'en ai plus appris sur Liam mais surtout que les bêtises qu'il faisait quand il était enfant.

J'ai vraiment passé une semaine de Noël magique et Liam prévoit de m'amener dans un endroit aujourd'hui, en tant que dernier cadeau de Noël. J'ai râlé, vraiment. Parce qu'il m'a couvert de cadeau alors que je n'ai pu lui offrir qu'une montre. Il m'a offert tant de choses, comme de nouveaux carnets de croquis, une panoplie de matériels de dessin (d'une très grande marque), il m'a offert un collier avec un pendentif où été gravé 'Common', le nom de notre chanson, j'ai aussi eu droit à une nouvelle boîte de couture remplie de matériel qui me serra très utile. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un idiot avec ma montre, pourtant, Liam a été vraiment touché par mon cadeau.

Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. Même s'il veut me couvrir de cadeau, il reste un homme simple. Même s'il est blindé de fric, il sait se contenter de peu et en être heureux. Je l'aime pour un tas de raisons, mais le fait qu'il soit aussi simple et sincere avec moi malgré le monde de luxe qui l'entoure, c'est une des plus fortes raisons. Il sait me mette à l'aise, il sait comment me rendre heureux avec un rien. Il ne se sert jamais de son argent comme les gosses de riches pourraient le faire, il s'en sert pour aider les gens qu'il aime, comme il a aidé ma famille, et pour me faire plaisir. Même si, sans tous ces cadeaux j'aurais été tout aussi heureux, il veut mon bonheur avant toute chose.

Donc aujourd'hui, je me retrouve dans sa voiture, en direction de mon dernier cadeau. Enfin, si je l'écoute, c'est notre cadeau. Je ne sais pas comment comprendre ça, alors je ne cesse de lui poser des questions, mais il ne me donne aucun indice. Quel idiot.

Nous venons à peine de prendre la route qu'il se penche vers la boite a gants pour prendre un manque de nuit, qu'il me tend. Je l'attrape en fronçant les sourcils et tourne la tête vers lui, qui conduit.

\- **Quoi ? Tu veux conduire à l'aveugle, c'est ça ?**

Il se met à rire en secouant la tête de gauche a droite. Puis il la tourne quelques secondes vers moi pour me lancer un sourire.

\- **Mets le bébé. C'est pour ton cadeau.**

\- **Notre cadeau tu veux dire ?**

**\- Arrête de jouer sur les mots et mets moi ce masque... ** _me dit-il d'un air désespéré._

Je lâche un petit rire et met finalement le masque sur mes yeux. Moi qui espérait voir un peu à travers, c'est loupé, je ne vois rien. Tout est noir et aucune lumière ne transperce le masque. Je vais devoir accepter une chose, je ne découvrirais cette surprise seulement quand Liam le voudra.

Le trajet en voiture ne dure pas très longtemps. Liam se gare et sort de la voiture, j'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et le vent froid s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Je tends la main dans le vide et Liam la prend dans la sienne. Je me sens tellement bien quand sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne. 

Je sors alors de la voiture avec son aide et il ferme ma portière avant de me faire avancer dans la rue. Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot avec mon masque sur les yeux. Et avec le bruit que j'entends autour de moi, il doit y avoir beaucoup de personnes qui me jugent du regard.

On marche pendant une ou deux minutes, tout au plus, et quand on s'arrête, Liam semble taper un code. Une porte s'ouvre et il me fait entrer. Il me fait avancer et je l'entends appuyer sur un autre bouton. Il est si silencieux, que ça me fait peur.

C'est quand on avance, qu'il appuie sur un autre bouton et qu'une sensation bizarre s'empare de mon corps que je me rend compte que nous sommes dans un ascenseur.

\- **Tu m'emmène où Liam..**

**\- Chut... On est bientôt arrivé mon coeur.**

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et une voix robotique résonne "_dernier étage_". Si je n'étais pas sûr de l'amour que Liam a pour moi, je pourrais croire qu'il m'emmène sur un toit pour me jeter dans le vide.

J'entends ensuite des clés dans une serrure et une porte s'ouvrir a nouveau. Le stress monte, parce que je sens qu'on est proche de son cadeau. Mon ventre se tord de douleur quand Liam pose les clés sur ce qui semble être un meuble et qu'il pose ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- **Tu es prêt ?**

**\- Plus que jamais.**

Doucement, il retire le masque de nuit de mes yeux et je dois m'habituer à la lumière avant de regarder l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve. Nous sommes dans un grand salon, avec une cuisine ouverte. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que nous faisons ici, jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse quelques unes de mes affaires et de celles de Liam. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de la bibliothèque remplie des livres de Liam, du bureau où repose ma vieille machine à coudre ainsi qu'une nouvelle (il est fou), du chevalet qui trône devant une grande baie vitrée donnant une vue incroyable sur Central Park, de la console de jeu de Liam qui trône près de la télé.

Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche quand je tourne le visage vers Liam. Je suis sous le choque et j'ai peur de me faire de mauvaises idées ou que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

\- **Je-**

**\- Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laisse moi te montrer notre chambre.**

_Notre _chambre.. alors c'est bien ce que je crois. Cet appartement, sublime, est à nous ?

Liam me prend la main et me fait avancer vers une autre pièce, la chambre. Ou bien, la suite ? Un énorme lit trône en plein milieu de la pièce ainsi que nos affaires. Comment a-t-il réussi a ramener nos affaires sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Oh.. oui.. j'ai compris. Je comprends mieux pourquoi ma mère a insisté pour que je reste chez Liam pendant quelques jours et pourquoi- quel idiot ! "_Ma chambre est en travaux, on va devoir dormir dans la chambre d'ami_" mon oeil oui ! Il avait tout manigancé, depuis le début. Avec ma mère en plus de ça.

Il m'emmène ensuite dans une pièce adjacente remplie de nos vêtements. _Bordel de cul._ Un dressing. Encore plus grand que celui que j'enviais dans sa chambre.

Puis enfin, il nous fait passer une dernière porte, nous emmenant tout droit dans une grande salle de bain. Avec une double vasque, une baignoire et une grande douche. Une salle de bain à nous. Nous deux. Avec nos affaires à nous, juste à nous.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses mains se retrouvent à sécher mes larmes que je me rend compte que je pleure. Je suis en train de pleurer, parce que je suis heureux, excité, mais aussi parce que c'est ce dont je rêvais. Partager un endroit qui ne serrait rien qu'à nous, avec Liam.

\- **Je sais qu'avoir déjà apporté tes affaires ça peut sembler comme... Comme si je te mettais un couteau sous la gorge, mais ta mère m'a persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire parce que c'était évident que tu dirais oui... Mais je comprendrais, si tu ne voulais pas. Je comprendrais, parce que tu ne veux peut-être pas laisser ta mère seule ou ****bien-**

Je le coupe avec un baiser, rempli d'amour. Parce que je l'aime. Parce que Liam sait me rendre heureux. Il sait ce dont j'ai envie, besoin. Même s'il doute toujours un peu, il sait ce dont je rêve. Et tout ce dont je rêve est déjà là, face à moi, Liam m'a sorti de tout ce qui pouvait me tuer. Il m'a aidé à m'en sortir dans les pires moments. Il m'a aimé comme un fou dès le début. Il m'a accepté tel que j'étais, avec tous mes défauts. Il m'a sorti du monde de la nuit et de ses démons, pour que je touche à la plus belle des créature. 

Lui.


	23. EPILOGUE

Liam savait que Zayn l’engueulerait. Il détestait être prévenu à la dernière minute et angoissait toujours quand ils recevaient quelqu’un. Même si c’était un de leurs amis proche. Zayn pouvait devenir hystérique et la maison se transformait en champ de bataille, avec aux commandes le capitaine Malik. Il allait se faire purement et simplement : étriper.

C’est donc en soupirant qu’il poussa la porte d’entrée, accueillit par leur chien qui était suivi de leur fille. Le visage de Liam s’illumina quand il prit l’enfant dans ses bras. Les journées étaient longues ces derniers temps, lui qui travaillait chez eux la plupart du temps avait été absent pendant de longues journées cette semaine. Il l’avait ressenti, Zayn l’avait ressenti, mais c’est surtout Lola qui l’avait ressenti. Elle qui était habitué à passer ses journées avec Liam était complètement perdue.

Composer des chansons, ce n’était pas aussi simple. Parce qu’il fallait d’abord qu’il comprenne ce que la personne voulait, ce qu’elle ressentait, le message qu’elle voulait faire passer à travers cette chanson. Certains compositeurs donnaient leur chanson, leur vécu, à des artistes. Mais pas Liam. Il écrivait sans relâche sur son histoire d’amour avec Zayn, il y avait eu une chronologie bien structurée, débutant lors de cette soirée. Le jour de leur rencontre. Il avait plusieurs carnets de rempli, c’était vraiment sacré pour lui, pour leur couple mais surtout pour leur famille.

Parce qu’ils étaient devenus une vraie famille au fil des ans. Liam avait été accepté par celle de Zayn et inversement. Il y avait souvent des repas qui regroupaient les deux familles. Puis quand Liam a fait sa demande en mariage, cette famille est devenue d’autant plus soudée. Il y avait enfin un lien fort qui les unissaient tous. Les années ont passées, ils ont profité de leur jeunesse et se sont beaucoup investis dans leur travail.

Liam avait d’abord voulu écrire son premier roman, mais ce fut un échec. Pas d’inspiration ou trop d’idées mélangées dans son esprit. La seule chose qu’il savait faire s’arrêtait aux chansons, aux poèmes. Aux petits textes. Il en a écrit des tas, de textes, qu’il a longuement remanié en chanson. Il avait trouvé sa voie. Écrire des chansons était un métier formidable pour lui, il aimait ce qu’il faisait et ne demandait rien de plus. Il était devenu un compositeur très en vogue ces temps-ci, travaillant avec un nombre incalculable d’artistes.

Zayn, lui, avait de l’or dans les mains. L’un de ses plus grand rêve s’était réalisé. Il avait fini ses études d’arts, peaufiné ses dessins, créé de nombreux échantillons et avait fait le tour de plusieurs créateurs. Il s’est souvent fait recalé, mais il n’a pas baissé les bras pour autant. Sa mère et Liam le soutenaient, ils croyaient en lui. Et ils ont eu raison. Zayn a simplement arrêté de courir après les créateurs les plus célèbres. Parce qu’il savait qu’il risquait de ne finir qu’assistant, qu’il passerait sûrement à la trappe et que ses dessins ne serviraient jamais à rien. Alors avec sa fierté mise de côté, il avait trouvé un petit boulot dans une galerie. Il était simplement chargé de retirer les toiles des murs, d’en mettre de nouvelles, de guider les visiteurs dans leur parcours. Il rencontrait parfois des artistes amateurs mais surtout, il mettait de l’argent de côté. Ça à duré deux ans. Deux ans à mettre de l’argent de côté, pour investir dans une nouvelle machine à coudre -dernier cri, dans de magnifiques tissus et tous le matériel dont il aurait besoin. Avec l’aide de Niall, dont il était devenu vraiment proche, il avait créé un site web où il postait ses quelques essais.

Autant l’admettre, tout s’est enchaîné très vite pour Zayn. La banque avait accepté de financer son projet et il avait trouvé des fournisseurs, un local mais surtout des clients. Dans les quartiers huppés de New-York, son petit magasin était devenu une référence. Spécialisé dans les robes de soirée, toutes les bonnes femmes du coin faisaient appel à ses services. Il créait à tout va. Son local n’a pas fait long feu. Son succès à été tel qu’il a réussi à se faire un nom et à accélérer la cadence. Aujourd’hui, il était heureux. Sa boîte marchait bien et il se rendait à son building tous les matins pour travailler sur de nouvelles créations. Son building, oui.

Ce n’est pas le jeune homme d’à peine vingt ans, drogué plus qu’il n’en faut, qui aurait imaginé avoir son propre building en plein New-York.

Leurs carrières s’étaient envolés, ils étaient épanouis. Presque. Un soir, ils s’étaient retrouvés dans le canapé, comme des cons, comme un vieux couple. Ils allaient sur leur 30 ans et ils étaient là, sur leur canapé, un samedi soir, devant la télé. C’était plutôt bardant. Ils avaient tout accompli, alors pourquoi ne pas rester devant la télé un samedi soir, après une longue semaine de travail ? Zayn s’était tourné vers Liam, qui avait une bière à la main. L’autre main plongée dans un sachet de chips.

_« _ _ **On est marié, Li.** _

_\- _ _ **Hm ?** _ _ Liam avait tourné la tête vers son mari, un sourcil levé. _ _ **Ah bon ? Tu viens de me l’apprendre, tiens !** _ _ Il avait souri d’un air idiot avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Zayn. _ _ **Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?** _

_\- _ _ **On a tous les deux une belle situation, on a un job de rêve.** _

_ **\- Tu veux en venir où ?** _

_ **\- On a une belle maison, digne de celle d’une famille ordinaire.** _

_ **\- Mais encore ?** _

_ **\- Arrête de me couper, idiot !** _ _ S’était exclamé le brun, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l’air énervé. _ _ **On est pas une famille.** _

_\- _ _ **Wow. Alors là, attends. Qu’est-ce que tu me raconte ?** _ _ Liam s’était redressé, l’air paniqué. _ _ **Tu vas me quitter ?** _

_ **\- Mais t’es con ou tu le fais exprès ?** _

_ **\- Tu n’as qu’à en venir aux faits, Zayn. Tu me fous la trouille à dire qu’on est pas une fam-** _

_ **\- J’aimerais qu’on ait un enfant. ** _ _»_

Il l’avait fait. Il avait lâché une bombe et le cœur de Liam s’était éparpillé en milliers de morceaux. Un enfant ? Il y pensait depuis tellement longtemps mais n’avait jamais osé abordé le sujet avec Zayn. Il ne savait pas s’il en voulait un et ne voulait pas qu’ils se disputent ou être déçu si la réponse s’avérait être négative. Que ce soit Zayn qui en parle en premier fut un soulagement intense. Les larmes ont coulés par milliers, tant il était soulagé. Leur samedi soir banal s’était transformé en un instant merveilleux. Ils avaient fait l’amour sur ce canapé, pour se dire oui, pour prouver à l’un comme à l’autre que cet enfant ne ferait que les rendre encore plus heureux et épanouit.

Ils avaient d’abord opté pour l’adoption, écartant l’option mère porteuse. Ils avaient bien trop peur que celle-ci ne fasse pas la part des choses, qu’elle prenne la grossesse trop à cœur et qu’elle ne veuille plus se séparer de l’enfant. Le processus d’adoption était lent et ils perdaient espoirs. Ils avaient quand même rencontré quelques enfants, mais les rencontres n’avaient abouties à rien de bon. Le lien n’était pas présent, l’enfant était trop méfiant. Après plusieurs mois, ils ont finalement mis les choses au clair. Ces enfants qu’ils avaient rencontrés, ce n’était pas eux le problème. Le problème n’était autre qu’un blocage. Zayn et Liam avaient un réel blocage avec le fait d’adopter un enfant qui n’était pas le leur dès le départ. Avec un enfant qui avait une histoire, qui avait soit des parents morts, des parents trop lâches ou tout simplement, des parents qui ne pouvaient pas s’occuper d’eux correctement. Ils ne pouvaient pas adopter un enfant sans être sûr de l’aimer inconditionnellement. Sans savoir s’ils le feraient ou non souffrir en l’élevant. Sans savoir si cet enfant, un jour, souhaiterai connaître ses racines, retrouver ses véritables parents. Alors ils s’étaient tournés vers la mère porteuse, finalement. Ils avaient trouvé la femme idéale, elle avait déjà des enfants et voulait redonner vie pour rendre heureux un couple qui ne le pouvait pas.

Ils avaient tous les deux fait don de leur sperme et se fichait duquel des deux serait le père biologique, tous ce qu’ils savaient, c’est que cet enfant serait le leur. L’année suivante, ils avaient leur bébé dans leurs bras. Leur petite Lola. Leur merveille. Celle qui se tient en ce moment même dans les bras de son père, après une longue journée de travail.

**\- ** **Alors ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**\- ** **Oui papou. Z’ai fais dessin pou’ toi et papa.**

La douce voix de sa fille était la plus belle des mélodies. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et la remit sur le sol pour qu’elle retourne à ses occupations. Elle ne devait pas être spectatrice du massacre qui allait suivre. Il retrouva Zayn dans la cuisine, comme souvent cette semaine quand il rentrait du travail. Le regard du basané s’illumina en voyant son mari franchir la porte, comme toujours. Ce regard n’avait jamais changé. Cette lumière était toujours présente, comme au premier jour. Liam tuerai pour qu’elle ne s’éteigne jamais. Il profita de ce moment pour l’embrasser, profiter de ses lèvres avant qu’il ne l’étripe.

\- **J’ai parlé à Louis cette après-midi…** dit-il d’une petite voix.

\- **Il va bien ?**

**\- Ouais, enfin, il fait aller. Hm… je l’ai invité à venir dîner, en fait… ** **avec Niall aussi…**

**\- C’est une bonne idée, oui. Il** **s** ** viendrai** **en** **t quand ?**

**\- Ce soir ?**

Liam avait envie de s’enterrer dans un trou de souris. Non, en fait, il avait envie de mourir. Le regard de Zayn aurait pu le tuer, mais au-delà de ça, il lui faisait peur. Comme chaque fois que Liam prévoyait quelque chose de dernière minute. C’était un comble, pourtant. Avant de rencontrer Zayn, il avait besoin de sa routine, de ne pas être brusqué et surtout, de tout prévoir à l’avance. Aujourd’hui, il était devenu tout l’inverse et Zayn… et bien c’était Zayn.

**\- ** **Non. Non. Et non. Tu l’appelles, maintenant. Et tu annules.**

**\- ** **Ah non, je peux pas faire ça. Puis c’est bon, c’est juste Louis et Niall, on a pas à mettre les petits plats dans les grands avec eux, ils s’en fichent. Surtout Louis, en ce moment.**

**\- ** **Bordel Liam tu m’épuises ! Je sais que tu as été débordé de travail cette semaine mais est-ce que tu m’as écouté hier soir au moins ?**

**\- ****Bah… ouais ? Fin je crois…** _il se gratta l’arrière de la nuque, peu sûr de lui_. **T’aimes pas qu’on fasse des choses de dernière minutes ?**

**\- En effet, j’aime pas ça. Mais c’est pas ça le problème, putain. Louis ne viendra pas ce soir parce que-**

**\- Mais pourquoi putain ? C’est quoi le problème ?**

**\- C’est moi… ** _une voix rauque s’éleva dans la cuisine et Liam reconnu instantanément Harry._

Harry et Louis. Le couple le plus problématique du moment. Enfin, si on peut dire ça. Entre eux, tout à dérapé quelques semaines auparavant. La cause ? Les enfants. Mais pas que. Tout à commencer par ce sujet. Ce que Liam craignait qu’il arrive avec Zayn en parlant d’enfant était en fait arrivé à Louis et Harry. Louis a toujours aimé les enfants, ils s’est occupé de ses petites sœurs, a entraîné des équipes juniors au foot. Son but ultime dans la vie était d’avoir un enfant. Seulement, lorsqu’il en a parlé avec Harry, celui-ci n’était pas vraiment du même avis. Pourtant, du haut de leurs 35 ans, il fallait bien franchir le cap un jour ou l’autre. Ils ne resteraient pas jeunes éternellement. Mais Harry pensait que leur couple n’était pas prêt et qu’ils n’étaient pas assez stables financièrement pour avoir un enfant.

Louis était devenu coach et ne gagnait pas tant que ça. Quant à Harry, il avait fini fleuriste, mais ça non plus, ça ne rapportait pas grand-chose. Il avait souvent mit sa fierté de côté en laissant Zayn lui faire un chèque pour qu’ils puissent finir le mois, sans que Louis ne sache rien. Alors leur bulle à éclaté ce soir là. Harry reprochant à Louis le fait de ne pas être assez responsable avec leur argent. Louis fulminant à l’idée que son conjoint lui ait caché avoir demandé des sous à leurs amis. Il n’était même plus question d’enfant mais bel et bien d’argent. Ils avaient fini par se dire qu’heureusement, ils n’étaient pas mariés, ça leur éviterait de divorcer. Seulement, le sujet du mariage blessait fortement Harry. Il avait fait sa demande deux fois à Louis. Celui-ci avait toujours refusé, disant qu’il n’était pas prêt, qu’ils avaient tout leur temps. Ce jour là, Louis avait claqué la porte et s’était réfugié chez sa mère pour ne plus voir _la sale_ _tronche_ de son petit-ami.

Mais ce soir, ils allaient tout de même être réunis. Cela faisait des semaines qu’ils s’évitaient, que Zayn et Liam essayaient de les raisonner, sans succès. Ils étaient trop bornés, surtout Louis. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Harry crut défaillir. Il allait le revoir. Ils avaient réagit tous les deux comme de vrais gamins et l’un comme l’autre s’en rendait compte. Seulement, c’était sans compté sur la fierté de Louis et sur l’obstinisme de Harry. Louis savait qu’il avait tord, mais ne comptait pas l’avouer. Harry savait qu’il avait raison et ne lâcherait pas l’affaire. Décidément, ils étaient de paires ces deux-là.

Quand la porte s’ouvrit sur Niall et Rachelle, Harry se sentit respirer de nouveau. Il avait les pétoches. Carrément. Revoir Louis lui faisait peur autant qu’il en avait hâte. Il salua tout de même l’ancien blond ainsi que sa femme qui présentait désormais un ventre assez gros. _Il y en avait combien, là-dedans ?_

Niall et Rachelle, ils s’étaient rencontrés au mariage de Zayn et Liam. C’était une des cousines de Liam, en fait. Bien que ce dernier ait été désespéré d’apprendre que son ami en pinçait pour sa cousine, il leur avait tout de même arrangé un rendez-vous. Après tout, Niall avait vraiment l’air à fond sur ce coup. Ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais, il disait avoir rencontré l’âme sœur et délirait sans arrêt. Ils se sont tournés autour plusieurs mois, jouant au jeu du chat et la souris. Puis finalement, ils se sont posés et une belle histoire d’amour a commencé. Une histoire d’amour avec beaucoup d’obstacle, malgré tout.

D’abord, Niall avait dû subir une nouvelle opération de son genou. Il forçait beaucoup trop sur la course et son genou ne la pas suivi. Lui qui avait l’habitude d’être debout, de bouger dans tous les sens, s’était retrouvé assis ou allongé pendant plusieurs longues semaines. Il était devenu incroyablement chiant et capricieux. Mais tout le monde cédait à ses envies, sauf Rachelle. Elle l’a d’ailleurs calmé à de nombreuses reprises.

Ensuite, Rachelle a été diagnostiqué d’une tumeur. La route a été longue, la guérison aussi, mais ils ont traversé ces épreuves tous les deux, sans flancher un seul instant. Niall ne la quittait plus, il était aux petits soins avec elle. Jamais personne ne l’avait vu aussi tendre, aussi doux. Elle a subi une lourde opération et s’en est remise assez facilement. Tout le monde était fasciné par son optimisme et sa combativité. Elle était incroyable.

Puis les soucis ne s’en sont pas arrêté là. Quand ils ont décidé d’avoir un enfant, deux ans plus tôt, rien ne marchait. Ils étaient pourtant aptes à procréer, plusieurs tests le prouvaient. Tests de fertilité, tests d’ovulation et même fécondation in-vitro, rien n’y faisait. Ils ont alors abandonné l’idée, se disant qu’ils adopteraient sûrement un jour. Les mois ont passés, puis le miracle est arrivé. Rachelle était enceinte.

Zayn foudroyait son petit ami du regard quand celui-ci le rejoint de nouveau dans la cuisine. Il avait prévu un dîner pour trois personnes _et demi_. Lola, Liam, Harry et lui. Pas pour six personnes, voir sept, en comptant le bébé de Rachelle. Sachant qu’il avait probablement merdé, Liam tenta une approche et prit Zayn par la taille, le collant contre son corps.

**\- Bébé, me regarde pas comme ça…**

**\- Je te regarde comme je veux. Je fais comment, moi ? J’avais prévu une petite entrée d’avocat et une poêlé de légumes avec du poulet. Louis déteste les avocats et Niall est super compliqué en terme de légumes. Sans compter sur le malaise qu’il va y avoir à table entre Harry et Louis.**

**\- Alors je vais commander une-**

**\- Hors de question ! Ils vont penser qu’on ne mange que ça, on commande toujours une pizza quand ils viennent. Parce que tu ne me préviens jamais ou trop tard. T’es vraiment chiant Liam, vraiment un putain d’emmerd-**

Ledit Liam s’était penché pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles de son mari. Le faire taire était plus judicieux et le calmerait peut-être un peu. Zayn avait soupiré contre les lèvres de son amour, puis il s’était laissé emporté dans ses bras. Si leurs amis n’étaient pas là, il aurait volontiers laissé Liam lui faire l’amour sur le plan de travail. Mais leurs amis étaient là, et leur fille aussi. Celle-ci venait de rentrer dans la cuisine avec ses dessins, quand ses parents se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

**\- Pou’ papou et pou’ papa.** _Dit-elle en leur tendant ses dessins, ou plutôt, ses gribouillages._

\- **Ils sont magnifiques mon amour, tu vas chercher des magnets ? On va les mettre sur le frigo.**

**\- Vi !** _S’exclame-t-elle avant de courir hors de la cuisine._

**\- On va commander une pizza quand même, si ça ne leur plaît pas, on leur fait bouffer des avocats et des légumes. Ça te va ?**

**\- Tu sais que tu m’énerves ? ** _Dit Zayn en se laissant retomber contre le torse musclé de son mari._

**\- Tu sais que je t’aime ?**

**\- Je t’aime aussi.**

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils s’étaient échangé un dernier baiser avant de mettre les dessins de Lola au frigo avec l’aide de cette dernière. La petite famille avait ensuite rejoint le salon avec des boissons pour servir leurs invités. Liam regardait sa montre au moins deux fois par minutes, attendant impatiemment l’arrivé de Louis. Pour le moment, l’ambiance était bonne entre ce groupe d’amis, mais tout le monde savait qu’il manquait la joie de vivre et les blagues nul à chier de Louis. Tout le monde le ressentait, Harry le premier. Ces dernières semaines avaient été un enfer. A chaque fois qu’il rentrait du travail, il espérait retrouver Louis chez eux. Dans leur canapé, dans leur cuisine, dans leur baignoire ou bien dans leur lit. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Louis n’était jamais rentré. Et aujourd’hui, il allait le voir.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir face à lui. Allait-il l’ignorer ? Lui foutre une gifle ? L’engueuler ? L’embrasser ? Le supplier de rentrer à la maison ? Il avait envie de réagir de toutes ces façons. Il voulait l’ignorer pour lui montrer ce que ça faisait, pour lui montrer combien il avait souffert ces dernières semaines. Il voulait lui coller sa main dans la figure pour lui remettre ses idées en place. Il voulait l’engueulé pour être parti et l’avoir laissé seul. Il voulait l’embrasser parce qu’il l’aimait. Et il voulait le supplier de rentrer parce qu’il ne savait pas vivre sans lui.

Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il avait réfléchi trop longtemps. Louis était là, sur le pas de la porte. Vêtu de son jogging et d’un sweat à capuche, il devait probablement sortir d’un entraînement et n’avait pas eu le temps de se changer. L’ambiance légère avait disparue et était devenue beaucoup plus tendue. Personne ne parlait, si ce n’est Lola qui tirait la main de Louis pour lui montrer ses beaux dessins. L’homme se laissait faire par l’enfant, les yeux plongés dans ceux de celui qu’il aimait. Avant de le perdre de vue, il arrêta Lola et se mit accroupi.

\- **Je te promets de venir les voir après princesse, je dois d’abord faire quelque chose.**

La fillette avait baissé les épaules et hoché la tête, avant de retourner auprès de Rachelle pour voir son ventre rond « comme un ballon ». Louis avait l’air désemparé, perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il dit bonjour à tout le monde, mais arrivé à Harry, il ne savait pas comment agir. Il avait manigancé un super plan avec Liam pour pouvoir lui parler, il avait répété son texte d’excuses toute la journée. Mais arrivé face à Harry, il avait perdu ses moyens. Devait-il l’embrasser ? Lui demander pardon d’emblée ? Il ne savait même plus comment se comporté. Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa à fuir, mais en voyant les larmes dévaler les joues de son petit-ami, il fondit en larmes à son tour.

\- **Je suis tellement désolé Haz… si tu savais combien je me sens con. J’ai agit comme un abruti alors que je sais très bien que tu disais vrai… je ne suis qu’un gamin, j’agis comme un gamin depuis des années et je suis insupportable, pardonnes-moi je t’en prie…**

**\- Tais-toi Louis…**

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, Harry avait finalement cédé. Oubliant leur engueulade, la réaction infantile de son chéri, ses mots blessants, le fait qu’il soit parti de chez eux. Il avait tout oublié. Quand il se retrouva encerclé par les bras de Louis, il se sentit de nouveau vivant. La part de lui qui s’était laissé mourir ces dernières semaines était en pleine résurrection. Lorsqu’il entendit la voix de Louis au creux de son oreille, il cru défaillir. _Avait-il bien entendu ?_

**\- Épouses-moi Harold…**

Quand il entendit cette même phrase franchir les lèvres de Louis, plusieurs fois de suite, il cru rêver. Il allait se réveiller dans son lit, seul. Il repoussa Louis et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

**\- C’est quoi cette demande en mariage ?**

Il avait essuyé ses larmes et regardait un Louis complètement paniqué face à lui. _Il avait fait une gaffe ?_

**\- Il est où le discours ? Et la bague, hein ?**

Louis devenait dès à présent complètement confus. Harry était en train de plaisanter ou était-il vraiment sérieux ?

**\- Mais Harry, je-**

**\- Tais-toi.**

**\- Mais je-**

**\- J’accepte.**

**\- Qu-quoi ?** _s’étrangla le plus petit des deux_.

**\- J’accepte. Mais à une condition.**

**\- Je ferais n’importe quoi Harry, dis-moi…**

**\- Que tu veuilles toujours avoir un enfant avec moi.**

Louis, qui avait totalement oublié la présence de ses amis, se mit à hurler de joie en fonçant dans les bras de Harry. Il hurlait son bonheur à pleine gorge, alors que son copain -fiancé ? riait aux éclats. Le voir aussi heureux le remplissait de joie. Leur couple était enfin prêt à accueillir un enfant. Harry en était persuadé.

**\- Moi je propose du champagne !**

S’est exclamé Liam en se levant, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, avant de partir dans la cuisine, suivi par son mari. Il sorti une des deux bouteilles de champagne qui restait au frais pour quand sa mère venait dîner, puis la posa sur le plan de travail.

**\- Tu m’as très bien entendu hier soir, pas vrai ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… **_répond Liam d’un air innocent_.

**\- Tu savais que Harry venait, alors t’en a profité pour faire venir Louis.**

**\- J’ai eu tord ?**

Liam s’était retourné face à son époux, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Zayn s’était approché de lui avec des yeux pétillants. Ce regard. Toujours posé sur lui. Toujours présent. Leur front collés l’un à l’autre, ils respiraient le même air, leur peau se touchait et leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Liam était fébrile contre le corps de son mari. Leurs corps réagissaient toujours comme au premier jour, ils étaient toujours autant attiré l’un par l’autre. Leur amour avait été plus fort que tout et leur âme ne faisait plus qu’une. 1+1=3. Le couple. Un être, plus un autre, qui s’aiment, donnent naissance à un nouvel être.

**\- Ça te donne pas envie d’avoir un autre enfant ?**

J’ai dû me tromper dans mes calculs, ça fait 4.


End file.
